Soulmates
by elonia
Summary: Sam a changé depuis plusieurs mois, il est devenu irritable, agressif sans même savoir pourquoi. Dean et Castiel prennent sur eux, mais Sam est en proie à un malaise dont il n'arrive pas à se défaire. Tout ça à cause d'un archange aux yeux dorés... Se déroule après la mort de Gabriel. Rated M pour plus tard.
1. Tout le monde change

**Bonjour à toutes !**

**Voilà, je me lance dans une fanfic Sabriel ! C'est une première pour moi, alors, s'il vous plaît, soyez indulgentes ! .**

**Vos remarques sont toutes les bienvenues, mais je précise encore qu'il s'agit d'un premier essai, donc je n'ai pas encore une plume très développée ! :)**

**J'avais déjà tenté une fanfic OC/Gabriel, mais je l'ai enlevée pour la retravailler, et, étant donné la taille (plus de 200 pages word), je me suis lancée dans une petite fic.**

**Je ne sais pas encore comment je me débrouillerai dans une romance entre hommes, ni si je ferai du M ou non, mais vous me direz ça :)**

**Mon histoire se situe après la mort de Gabriel, mais vous trouverez très certainement des incohérences (par exemple, je ne parlerai pas de l'aller-retour de Sam en enfer). Je n'ai pas cherché à intégrer mon récit dans le vrai background, donc excusez-moi si vous y teniez. :)**

**Voilà le premier chapitre, ils seront toujours assez courts pour, je l'espère, une meilleure qualité (je suis une débutante !). N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !**

**OoO  
**

_- Laisse tomber, je vais prendre l'air !_

Sam claqua une fois de plus la porte de la chambre de motel dans laquelle son frère et lui avaient trouvé refuge. Il entendit Dean lui dire quelque chose de derrière la porte, mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

Une fois de plus, ils s'étaient disputés, et il savait que c'était de sa faute. Il avait encore critiqué leur père, et, comme si ça n'avait pas suffit, il avait parlé de Lisa et Ben. Il savait que Dean se mettrait en colère lorsqu'il lui rappellerait son année passée avec eux dans des termes peu élogieux, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Sam avait changé depuis quelque temps. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher le conflit, le danger, où qu'il aille. C'était plus fort que lui, il était en proie à une sorte d'obsession malsaine, un besoin de souffrir pour se sentir vivre.

Il ne se souvenait plus de quand avait commencé cette dépendance, il lui semblait qu'elle s'était installée petit à petit, sans prévenir.

Il devenait de plus en plus solitaire, il avait besoin d'être seul. Il avait peur de ce besoin de faire mal, alors il s'éloignait le plus possible de son frère.

Ils avaient vécu tellement de choses ensemble, et tant de choses les avaient déjà divisés qu'il savait que la moindre parole de trop risquait de les séparer à nouveau. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher...

Ils s'aimaient autant qu'ils s'insupportaient, relation complexe s'il en est.

Les réactions de Dean l'étonnaient, il était étrangement soft ces derniers temps, comparé à ses habituelles réponses cinglantes lors de leurs disputes.

Pourtant, lorsque le besoin était plus fort que lui, Sam savait qu'il disait des choses très blessantes, que ce soit à Dean ou à Castiel.

Mais ces deux-là semblaient s'être trouvés, et Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux. Il ne faisait aucun doute que la patience de Dean était liée à un certain ange avec qui il entretenait une relation plus fusionnelle depuis quelques semaines.

Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher de détester Castiel par moments, jaloux qu'il rende son frère heureux, et jaloux qu'il l'accapare ainsi. Alors, il le nommait de noms de plus en plus insultants, mais ni Dean ni Castiel ne relevaient, le laissant misérable devant le peu d'effet qu'il provoquait.

Par moments, lorsqu'il y réfléchissait à tête reposé, il se disait même qu'il en voulait à Castiel d'être vivant. Cette pensée le choquait, alors il la refoulait le plus profondément possible en lui.

Castiel avait toujours été là pour eux, il avait tout abandonné pour les aider, et il les avait sauvé un nombre incalculable de fois. Enfin...en réalité, il avait surtout sauvé son frère, mais, petit à petit, Castiel avait fini par considérer Sam comme un ami, et il lui en était reconnaissant. Il se forçait à se dire qu'un ange n'avait pas de comptes à rendre à des humains, et que Castiel était vraiment génial avec eux, et qu'il ne devrait pas avoir des pensées et des mots si méchants. Mais rien n'y faisait.

Parfois, la violence de ses propres paroles l'étonnait lui-même. Surpris des mots qui étaient sortis de sa bouche sans les penser, il restait silencieux après les avoir crachés comme on régurgite un poison.

Dean et Castiel avaient visiblement perçu son malaise, il avait changé de façon trop radicale en si peu de temps. Mais, même s'ils avaient tenté tous les deux de lui parler, aucun n'avait obtenu de franc succès. Sam ne savait lui-même pas ce qui lui arrivait, et ça l'énervait et lui faisait peur à tel point qu'il restait sur la défensive constamment.

Avoir été le vaisseau officiel de Lucifer, s'être repu de sang de démon...la nature de Sam penchait très nettement vers les ténèbres, et il avait l'impression d'être constamment englouti par elles malgré les efforts de Dean pour le retenir à la surface.

Sam marchait sans but. Il faisait nuit, et un crachin désagréable tombait sur la ville. Celle-ci n'était d'ailleurs pas plus réjouissante, il s'agissait d'une petite ville isolée de tout où on craignait les étrangers.

Il n'était pas d'humeur à plaire à la population locale, alors il poussa la porte du bar, et s'installa au comptoir.

_- Qu'est-ce que j'vous sert ? _Baragouina le barman.

_- Whisky._

Le barman se retourna pour remplir un verre du breuvage, et le claqua sur le bar, éclaboussant légèrement la main de Sam. Sans plus de considération, le barman lui tourna le dos et partit s'occuper des clients habitués.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Sam ne dit rien et s'essuya négligemment la main sur son jean. Il prit le verre entre ses doigts et bu une grosse gorgée, sans prendre le temps de déguster le liquide.

Puis, le verre à hauteur de ses yeux, il fixa le liquide qui lui laissait une sensation étrange. Il était ambré, d'une jolie teinte légèrement dorée lorsqu'on le portait à la lumière des spots.

Où avait-il déjà vu cette couleur si particulière ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus, mais il se sentait bien en l'observant, comme si plus rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Il sentait une douce chaleur envahir son cœur malgré les pensées qui l'avaient assaillies plus tôt.

Il observa un moment le liquide, puis fit signe au barman :

_- Je peux en avoir un autre ?_

_- Z'avez pas fini vot' verre._ Répondit le barman, lui tournant déjà le dos pour retourner s'occuper des autres clients.

D'une traite, Sam avala le contenu de son verre, et le claqua bruyamment sur le bar, faisant se retourner le serveur. Puis, il le tapa du bout des doigts pour le faire glisser jusqu'à l'homme.

_- C'est fait._

La voix de Sam était devenue plus grave et légèrement rauque. Le barman le fixa un instant, et ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il croisa son regard. Précipitamment, il saisit la bouteille de whisky et la posa près de Sam, lui faisant signe de se servir avec un sourire pincé.

Sam posa son regard sur la bouteille, et sur le liquide qui apparaissait par transparence. Le barman ne se fit pas prier et se dépêcha de s'éloigner, visiblement peu rassuré.

Sam se servit un autre verre, et le porta à ses lèvres. Il grimaça en remarquant que ses glaçons avaient fondu et que le liquide était tiède, mais sa couleur le réconfortait malgré tout.

Il avait besoin de voir cette couleur de la façon la plus pure possible, et la bouteille au verre teinté empêchait sa contemplation. Aussi, il enchaînait les verres, s'enivrant de la chaleur ressentie en observant cette couleur ambrée, et de celle provoquée par l'alcool.

Si bien, que lorsque le barman revint vers Sam pour lui signaler qu'ils allaient fermer, il n'eut qu'à jeter une bouteille vide.

Sam était ivre, mais, heureusement, il n'avait pas l'alcool violent. Il ne l'avait pas gai non plus d'ailleurs. Il était juste plus à l'ouest, il ne pensait plus à rien, et c'est tout ce qu'il demandait.

Il sortit du bar en titubant, pestant lorsque son épaule percuta le poteau électrique qui en éclairait le seuil.

Légèrement conscient de son état déplorable, il s'accrocha à celui-ci, espérant que le monde autour de lui arrête de tourner suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir rentrer au motel.

Il chercha un point à fixer pour garder un semblant de lucidité, et son regard s'attacha sur les poubelles entreposées entre les deux immeubles.

Il discernait à peine la forme des bennes à ordures, et les couleurs se mélangeaient joyeusement.

Sam fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux pour tenter de redonner un semblant de cohérence à ce monde sens dessous dessous, et il distingua un amas de couleurs qui sortaient de la nuance verte-noire du renfoncement.

Toujours accroché à son poteau, Sam força davantage sur ses yeux pour distinguer les formes de cette chose aux couleurs étranges. Il finit par délimiter les différentes couleurs, et son regard s'agrandit lorsqu'il décela une couleur miel. D'un coup, il se figea, puis s'avança vers la forme non identifiée. Se jetant presque sur le mur du bar pour ne pas tomber, il se traîna jusqu'à la première benne. La proximité permis à sa vue d'être un peu plus claire, et le brouillard qui recouvrait le monde qui l'entourait se dissipait légèrement. A peine eut-il baissé le regard vers la chose étendue non loin qu'il sursauta, perdant ses appuis et s'écroulant au sol.

Là, dans les décombres, au milieu des poubelles, un homme était recroquevillé, en piteux état.

_- Ga...Ga...Gabriel... ?_

Il n'obtint ni réponse ni signe de vie, et une violente nausée le pris, le faisant ramper vers le caniveau pour vomir.

Le goût désagréable dans sa bouche lui rappela son état, et il se retourna pour jeter un œil derrière lui, incrédule. Suite à son écart, tout était redevenu flou entre les deux immeubles, et il pesta contre lui même.

D'un geste gauche, il attrapa son téléphone et appuya deux fois sur le bouton vert.

- _Ouais ?_

_- Chui d'vant l'bar de la ville. Faut qu'tu viennes, chui tellement pété que j'vois des trucs compét...compétélement...comp...méga louches dans des poubelles..._

_- Ah ouais...ok, bouge pas..._

A peine 10 minutes plus tard, Dean récupéra Sam qui errait au milieu de la route. Bien entendu, il n'avait pas écouté son frère lorsqu'il lui avait dit de ne pas bouger, et il s'était empressé de faire le contraire.

Sam était déjà chiant depuis quelques temps, mais Dean savait qu'il l'était encore davantage lorsqu'il était bourré.

Sans un mot, ils rentrèrent au motel. Sam vomit tout son soul, puis alla s'écrouler sur son lit tout habillé. Le sommeil le pris immédiatement.

**OoO**

**Voilà :)**

**Je ne pense pas que mon histoire sera une perle concernant l'originalité ou l'écriture, mais j'essaie de faire quelque chose d'agréable à lire.**

**C'est aussi une première en édition alors j'espère que ça ne fera pas un gros pavé ! ^^"  
**

**A la prochaine !**


	2. Et si

**C'est re-moi !**

**Voici le second chapitre ! Si je poste les chapitres par 2 ou 3, je pense que ça peut compenser leur petite taille ? :) (c'est pas la taille qui compte d'abord !)**

**J'ai essayé de faire quelque chose d'un peu détaillé, donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! :)**

**Bonne lecture à toutes !**

**OoO  
**

_- Sam, debout ! Il est midi passé._

_- Hum..._

_- A-llez !_ S'impatienta Dean en tirant sur la couette, faisant tomber Sam parterre.

_- Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que...Ouch !_

Sam n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait qu'il fut assailli par une violente migraine.

_- Debout belle aux bois dormant. Hier soir tu t'es bien marré, mais on a du pain sur la planche._

Sans plus de considération, Dean sorti d'un sac deux thermos de café et les posa sur la table avant de se rasseoir devant l'ordinateur.

_- S'mon pc..._ bafouilla Sam, les deux mains sur son crâne, tentant de faire disparaître son mal de tête.

_- C'est aussi ton boulot de faire des recherches, et pas une fois la journée terminée. Viens boire ton café._

Sam vint s'asseoir à table, le regard dans le vide, et posa ses mains sur le thermos de café pour se réchauffer.

_- On a un cas ?_

_- Ouais, on dirait bien. Sûrement une bande de suceurs de sang._

Sam considéra Dean un instant. Il était calme, posé, il ne laissait rien paraître de son énervement de la veille, et ne lançait aucune pique ni ne faisait aucun commentaire. Comme à chaque fois que Sam rentrait à la maison, Dean faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé, et continuait sa vie comme avant.

C'était quelque chose de très appréciable, mais aussi de très agaçant pour Sam. Il avait l'impression d'être un enfant qui faisait des caprices à ses parents, lesquels lui pardonnaient dès la fin de la punition. En l'occurrence, la punition était une gueule de bois carabinée.

_- Bon, Cas crois avoir trouvé leur repère, je vais aller vérifier avec lui. Toi, vu ton état, reste ici et vois si tu peux trouver de vieux articles en lien avec notre affaire._

Sam n'était pas en état de relever le ton impératif de Dean, et il se contenta de hocher docilement la tête.

Dean sortit, et Sam se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller.

Tout était embrumé dans son esprit, il ne savait plus bien pourquoi il s'était disputé avec son frère la veille, et il était tellement mal qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait faire qui ne lui soit pas trop desagréable.

Ne réussissant pas à se décider, une fois sa douche prise, il retourna s'asseoir à table et entreprit de faire des recherches comme Dean le lui avait demandé.

Alors qu'il lisait un article, son esprit vagabonda au bout des premières lignes et le ramena aux événements de la veille.

Il était tellement bourré qu'il avait cru voir Gabriel étendu parterre...

_- Gabriel..._

Il faisait rouler son nom sur ses lèvres, dans l'espoir vain de le faire vivre un peu.

Il revit dans son esprit l'image de Gabriel la première fois qu'ils l'avaient rencontré. Il avait revêtu le rôle d'un gardien d'immeuble, et ses mimiques firent encore sourire Sam.

Il était vraiment doué pour jouer des rôles...et pour forcer les autres à en faire de même.

Sam sentait une douce chaleur à chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui, puis une horrible douleur lui tordre les tripes.

Gabriel...

Il s'était sacrifié pour les sauver alors qu'il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Et Sam n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher, il n'avait pas hésité une seconde à s'enfuir, le laissant seul face sa mort certaine. Pour dire vrai, Gabriel étant un archange, Sam l'imaginait pouvoir rivaliser avec Lucifer. Il n'apprit que plus tard qu'il lui était inférieur dès le départ, et qu'il s'agissait presque d'un suicide. Mais l'excuse de son ignorance ne suffit pas à Sam, et cette révélation lui avait donné un coup dans le ventre. Gabriel savait qu'il avait peu de chances de survivre, mais il s'est interposé pour les sauver tous.

Alors, Sam a refait un nombre incalculable de fois la liste des « si... ». S'il avait su, il aurait empêché Dean de le convaincre de revenir, s'ils avaient continué de rouler au lieu de s'arrêter rien de tout cela ne se serait produit...s'il avait su que Gabriel n'était pas de taille, il aurait peut-être dit « oui » pour les sauver tous.

Sam s'étonnait de penser ainsi. Gabriel s'était joué d'eux à maintes reprises, et de façon très cruelle, mais, malgré ses efforts, Sam n'arrivait pas à le détester et à supprimer la douleur qui le prenait lorsqu'il revoyait l'image de Gabriel étendu dans cette salle de conférence.

*_Flash-back ON_*

Une fois Kali mise à l'abri et Lucifer parti, Sam et Dean étaient retournés sur les lieux.

Le spectacle qui les attendait les stupéfia, et Sam eut l'impression de devenir grogui. Si bien que ses jambes le lâchèrent, et qu'il fini à genoux.

Là, Gabriel était étendu, le visage presque serein, et ses ailes brûlées avaient laissé une trace immense sur le sol.

Ne réalisant pas, Sam avait passé ses doigts sur les cendres, espérant sentir quelque chose de vivant, mais ce n'était que des cendres. Une larme a roulé sur sa joue pour se perdre sur le visage de Gabriel, et il est resté là, prostré, à genoux près de lui. Pendant un long moment, il est resté à le regarder, à attendre qu'il se passe quelque chose, à le voir ouvrir les yeux et faire une moue qu'il faisait toujours lorsqu'il leur jouait un tour. Mais rien ne se produisit, il restait obstinément immobile et silencieux.

Sam sentait l'odeur de Gabriel lui monter au nez, une odeur sucrée et masculine qui représentait si bien son caractère. Il semblait seulement dormir, bien que Sam sache que les anges ne dorment pas. Du bout des doigts, il avait saisi une mèche de ses cheveux pour en sentir la douceur, s'attendant encore à voir Gabriel ouvrir les yeux pour lui lancer une remarque ironique. Mais rien ne vint.

Alors, au bout d'un temps indéfiniment long, il avait enlevé sa veste, et avait ramassé les cendres à mains nues. Dean n'avait pas dit un mot, et il l'aida à les rassembler pour former un paquet avec la veste.

Sam était resté muet un moment encore, à regarder ses mains couvertes de cendres, ne parvenant pas à réaliser que Gabriel était mort, que c'était bel et bien fini.

Au bout d'un moment, il réussit juste à prononcer quelques mots :

_- La mer...j'veux aller à la mer..._

Dean l'avait aidé à se relever et ils retournèrent jusqu'à la voiture. Ils ont roulé jusqu'à une plage proche, puis Sam était sorti seul.

Les souvenirs de Sam étaient assez flous sur ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Il avait prononcé des mots avec beaucoup de sincérité, il se rappelle en avoir pleurer, mais il ne se rappelait plus de leur nature. Il se souvenait juste qu'il avait ouvert sa veste, et laissé les cendres plonger dans l'eau froide de la mer.

Sam n'a plus parlé pendant plusieurs jours, et puis les chasses l'ont forcé à retrouver l'usage de la parole et il a repris sa vie.

Il avait balayé d'une pensée son état de choc, décrétant qu'il était ridicule d'être choqué de la mort de cet archange après tout le mal qu'il leur avait fait. Et il s'était raccroché à cette pensée sans chercher à savoir si elle représentait la vérité ou non.

*_Flash-back OFF*_

En y réfléchissant bien, Sam se dit que son humeur changeante datait de ce moment précis. Est-ce que son inconscient refusait encore la mort de Gabriel ?

_- N'importe quoi... Faut que j'arrête de chercher des explications à tout..._ murmura t-il pour lui-même.

Il reporta son attention sur l'article et recommença sa lecture du début, essayant de garder sa concentration.

Il y était écrit que des corps avaient été trouvés avec des marques dans le cou, comme mordus par un serpent. Les victimes avaient été vues pour la dernière fois vers 4h30 du matin dans une boîte de nuit, et l'inspecteur s'était rendu sur place dès les premiers rayons de l'aube, soit vers 6h30...

Sam pris une carte pour tracer un périmètre dans lequel les vampires auraient pu attaquer ces personnes avant l'aube.

Pour prendre en compte l'environnement dans lequel les victimes avaient été trouvées, il s'imagina la scène. Il vit les corps allongés au sol, non loin du bois, cachés de la route mais visibles d'une maison de garde forestier. Il refit le trajet des victimes en pensées, jusqu'à imaginer l'arrivée de l'inspecteur bedonnant alors que l'aube se levait. L'aube...la magnifique couleur miel qui recouvraient le ciel...ambrée comme le whisky qu'il avait bu la veille, comme...

_- Putain !_

De rage il ferma violemment l'écran de l'ordinateur et se leva en renversant la chaise.

Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il se concentre.

Une fois de plus, il pris son blouson et sortit du motel. Il fallait qu'il prenne l'air.

Machinalement, il marcha vers le centre-ville, si tant est qu'on puisse appeler ainsi un groupement de 5 ou 6 commerces.

Il regardait les vitrines d'un air absent, ne cherchant rien, et ne portant pas vraiment d'attention à ce qu'il voyait.

Il errait sans réel but, écoutant les gens qui se promenaient autour de lui. C'était samedi, et les familles étaient de sortie. Il se demanda ce que pouvaient faire les gens pour se divertir dans le coin étant donné le peu de bâtiments, alors il suivit quelques familles qui semblaient savoir où aller.

Au détour d'une rue, Sam vit un attroupement et jeta un œil pour voir ce qui attirait ainsi les foules.

Il s'agissait d'artistes ambulants : des clown, des échassiers, des jongleurs.

Sam reconnaissait volontiers le travail que représentait ces pratiques, mais le milieu du cirque avait toujours été propice aux esprits malins, et rien que de voir un clown lui laissait un frisson dans le dos.

Il repris alors sa route par la première ruelle qu'il trouva, et se retrouva à nouveau devant le bar.

Il se mit à sourire, pensant ironiquement à la vision qu'il avait eu la veille.

_- Un archange dans des poubelles, franchement faut l'inventer celle-là..._ murmura t-il.

Sam allait faire demi-tour quand il faillit être percuté par une petite fille qui courrait vers sa mère.

_- Maman ! Maman ! Ya un monsieur dans les poubelles !_

_- Chut ! Il ne faut pas parler de ces gens-là ! Allez, viens, on va goûter._

Sam perdit immédiatement son sourire et se figea. Contrairement à la mère, il ne pensa pas une seule seconde que l'enfant parlait d'un sans-abris.

_- Non..._

Son cœur s'emballa, Sam se surprit à espérer malgré lui que la petite fille et lui-même aient bien vu, qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une vision.

Les jambes flageolantes, il avança très lentement vers l'espace entre les deux bâtiments, fixant le sol. Son cœur battit encore plus fort, résonnant dans ses oreilles, il n'osait pas relever les yeux de crainte d'avoir espéré en vain. Il avait beau se dire que c'était un espoir vain, que l'idée que Gabriel soit en vie était complètement stupide, il avançait malgré tout le cœur battant et les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

Doucement, le plus lentement qu'il ne l'ait jamais fait, il releva les yeux vers les bennes vertes et son cœur rata un battement.

_- Ga...Ga..._

Il se mit à suffoquer, et aucun autre son ne voulait sortir de sa bouche.

Gabriel était là, il était vraiment là, et il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil depuis la veille.

Sam ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux de voir Gabriel, ou craindre qu'il soit mort, ou bien qu'il ne s'agisse que de son vaisseau, ou bien...

Trop de questions pour trop peu de réponses.

Sam avança jusqu'au corps, puis s'accroupit à ses côtés. Lentement, comme s'il craignait de le voir se transformer en cendres au moindre contact, il posa ses doigts sur son cou pour tâter la veine saillante et prendre son pouls.

Il arrêta de bouger, il arrêta même de respirer pour être certain de ne rien rater de ce qu'il sentait sous ses doigts.

**OoO**

**Voilà ! Merci d'avoir pris la peine de me lire, j'espère que ça vous plaît malgré mon peu d'expérience dans le domaine. :)**

**Normalement j'ai relu 3 fois pour les fautes, mais vu l'heure...  
**

**Moi, je vais me coucher, il est 6h30 du mat', et même que c'est mon anniv' ! Alors il faut que je dorme un peu pour faire la fête ce soir ! ;)**

**Bonne nuit !**


	3. Qui est-il ?

**Me revoilà !**

**J'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre, il faut dire que je dors très peu, et que j'ai beaucoup de travail donc...**

**Mais, heureusement, Teli m'aide gentiment en tant que béta lectrice. Merci encore pour ton aide !**

**J'ai tendance à partir facilement dans tous les sens...**

**Thr3 re4son'z : Tu as raison, Richard Speight Jr a les yeux verts (avec une pointe de marron). Mais, si tu regardes certaines scènes, on a l'impression que ses yeux sont un peu ambrés. Surtout que, visiblement, tout le monde s'est accordé pour dire dans les fics que Gabriel a les yeux dorés. Alors bon, on a qu'à dire qu'avec sa grâce ça donne un éclat doré à ses yeux, ou un truc du genre ? :D**  
**Surtout qu'il n'a quand même pas les yeux verts sapin ou vert pelouse ! :D**  
**Enfin j'espère que ça ne t'a malgré tout pas trop dérangée dans ta lecture :)**

**MariMagda : La réponse dans ce chapitre ! ;)**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews :) Elles me font très plaisir et j'y répondrai toujours (en MP pour ceux qui écrivent d'un compte).**

**Vous remarquerez mon inspiration profonde pour nommer mes chapitres...  
J'espère que la suite vous plaira, je n'ai fait qu'un petit chapitre en une semaine, et j'ai pas mal galéré.**

**N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Même les critiques, je prends, pas de soucis.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**OoO**

Sam resta figé un long moment, les doigts posés sur la veine. Il sentait un pouls, ce corps était en vie, et c'était déjà une bonne nouvelle en soi.

Il ne croyait toujours pas ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il avait bien vu les ailes de Gabriel brûler, et son vaisseau avait pris le coup en même temps que lui, donc il était impossible qu'il soit en vie.

Tout amenait Sam à penser que ça ne pouvait pas être lui.

Pourtant, ce corps ressemblait trait pour trait à celui de l'archange, jusqu'à l'odeur sucrée qui émanait de lui malgré son état déplorable. Sam ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux ou inquiet en voyant le corps. Gabriel, si c'était bien de lui dont il s'agissait, était recroquevillé sur lui même en position fœtale. Ses habits étaient déchirés et recouverts de boue et de sang, ses cheveux étaient en bataille et ternis par cette même boue. Sam s'inquiéta lorsqu'il remarqua de nombreuses coupures et éraflures. S'il s'agissait bien de l'archange, ne devaient-elles pas guérir seules ?

Ne croyant toujours pas en sa découverte, il retourna l'ange sur le dos pour mieux voir son visage. D'un geste hésitant, il écarta les cheveux qui recouvraient son visage et laissa ses doigts posés sur sa tempe, son pouce caressant inconsciemment le front de l'ange.

Il était là. C'est tout ce que Sam parvenait à comprendre. En le voyant, Sam retrouvait à la fois tout ce qui constituait Gabriel, et à la fois si peu de choses.

C'était bien son corps : ces doigts qui d'un claquement pouvaient faire les pires choses comme les meilleures, cette bouche si mutine et si hardie qui tournait souvent en dérision les deux frères, ces sourcils qui lui permettaient d'exagérer ses mimiques à l'infinie...

Mais il ne s'agissait que d'un corps. Puisque Gabriel était un archange, même si le corps était là, rien ne garantissait que l'ange s'y logeait pour autant.

De nombreuses questions subsistaient et se bousculaient dans la tête de Sam. Était-ce vraiment Gabriel ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Que faisait-il ici, au milieu des poubelles ?

Les pensées de Sam devinrent un fouillis sans nom, l'empêchant de réfléchir de façon posée.

Toute réflexion était rendue encore plus compliquée à la vue du corps qui était visiblement très meurtri.

Reprenant un semblant de contenance, Sam pris conscience de ce qui l'entourait et entendit un léger brouhaha derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit que des passants s'étaient arrêtés pour observer la scène.

_ - Euh...s'il vous plaît ! Mon ami est blessé, et il a besoin d'aide !_ Demanda t-il faiblement.

Mais tous ceux dont Sam croisait le regard se dépêchaient de partir pour ne surtout pas être sollicités.

Sam resta stupéfait devant le peu d'assistance qu'il obtenait de la part d'une telle quantité de gens. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils ne venaient pas aider un homme blessé, mais il avait autre chose à penser.

Il posa sa main sur une épaule de Gabriel, et le secoua virulemment.

_ - Hey ! Debout ! Gabriel, debout ! Hey !_

Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. Sa prise sur l'épaule de Gabriel se fit alors plus forte, et ses ordres gagnèrent en volume, faisant grossir la foule de curieux non loin d'eux.

Voyant la foule s'amasser, et devant le peu de réactions de Gabriel, Sam se retourna pour demander à nouveau de l'aide d'une voix forte.

_ - Hey ! Venez m'aider ! S'il vous plaît ! Quelqu'un !_

Mais personne n'avançait. Telles des brebis apeurées, personne n'osait faire un geste vers Sam, personne n'osait sortir de la protection du groupe. Certains reculaient même, de peur qu'on les implique contre leur gré.

_- Je vais pas vous bouffer ! Putain ! Ya bien un médecin dans le lot, non ? Ou une infirmière, ou je sais pas, merde !_ Hurla t-il, hors de lui.

Mais, obstinément, personne ne bougeait malgré la foule qui croissait encore davantage. Ceux du premier rang s'en allèrent, mal à l'aise, avant d'être mieux remplacés par les suivants. Étrange curiosité morbide.

Sam se rappela alors de la remarque de la mère qu'il avait croisé un peu plus tôt. Gabriel était écroulé dans les ordures, les vêtements en lambeaux...ces gens le prenaient pour un sans-abris.

Visiblement, cela suffisait à la foule pour ne pas lever le petit doigt.

De nouveau, Sam posa les yeux sur le corps inanimé. Il devait faire quelque chose, et vite.

Laissant tomber l'idée de toute assistance, il se mis en tête de sortir Gabriel de cet endroit.

D'une main, il saisit un bras de l'ange pour le bloquer derrière sa nuque, de l'autre, il passa entre les jambes de Gabriel pour le soulever et mettre la majorité du poids ses épaules.

Avec le bras positionné entre les jambes de l'ange, il saisit le bras qu'il avait passé en collier derrière sa nuque afin de stabiliser le corps.

Prenant appui sur sa main libérée, il se redressa doucement et avança vers la foule.

Celle-ci s'écartait trop lentement au goût de Sam, et il n'hésita pas à pousser ceux qui restaient dans son chemin.

_- Dégagez de là !_ Crâcha t-il.

Sam avançait d'un pas rapide, fulminant tout seul. Il ruminait encore suite au manque total d'aide de la part de cette foule.

Il était tellement pris dans ses pensées qu'il s'étonna lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il était sorti du centre-ville.

Oubliant la foule un moment, il se rappela la façon dont il portait Gabriel. La tête ballante dans le vide, tout le sang allait lui monter à la tête. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche de le ramener au motel, et d'appeler Cas et son frère. A cette pensée, il s'arrêta net.

_- Mais quel... !_ se mit-il à pester.

L'émotion l'avait empêché de penser de façon logique, et il avait transporté Gabriel sans réfléchir un instant à la solution la plus judicieuse.

Doucement, il s'accroupit près d'un arbre pour lâcher Gabriel au sol et le caler contre le tronc. Puis, il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et appela Dean.

_- Ouais ?_

_- Dean, j'ai un problème, j'ai besoin de Cas._

_- Euh..._

Un bruissement se fit entendre, et Sam n'eut qu'à se retourner pour voir Castiel debout devant le corps inanimé de Gabriel.

_- C'est bon, merci._

Il raccrocha et se retourna vers Castiel. Il semblait s'être figé d'un coup, ne quittant pas Gabriel des yeux, même pour parler à Sam.

_- Il...il est mort._ Murmura t-il, certain d'être victime d'un mauvais tour.

_- Non. En tout cas, son cœur bat._

_- Vous m'aviez dit qu'il était mort._

_- Je pensais qu'il l'était. Je suis tout aussi surpris que toi._

_- Alors que fait-il ici ?_

_- Mais j'en sais rien ! _S'emporta Sam, attirant le regard de Castiel sur lui.

_- Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il faut le soigner. _Continua t-il.

Castiel resta immobile, observant à nouveau le corps de l'archange. S'il avait eu besoin de respirer, Sam aurait juré que l'ange serait mort à force de retenir son souffle.

_- Cas !_ le héla Sam.

Celui-ci sursauta, perdu dans ses pensées.

_- Oui ?_

_- Il faut le ramener avec nous._

_- Que comptes-tu faire, Sam ?_

_- Je ne sais pas encore, mais on ne peut pas le laisser seul dehors. Pas dans cet état._

Castiel hocha la tête, l'air grave, puis saisit Sam et Gabriel pour les transporter au motel.

Sam avait toujours mal supporté ces voyages avec l'ange, et il fut pris d'un léger étourdissement en arrivant à destination. Mais il n'en tint pas compte et, immédiatement, Castiel et lui installèrent le corps sur un lit.

Castiel s'assit près de Gabriel pour l'examiner, et Sam se pencha par dessus son épaule.

_- Est-ce que c'est bien Gabriel ? _Demanda t-il impatiemment.

_- Je ne sais pas, laisse-moi le temps de regarder._

Sam se tut mais resta debout aux côtés de Castiel, l'observant poser ses mains sur le corps étendu, espérant pouvoir obtenir des commentaires rapidement. Mais rien ne vint.

Castiel parcourait lentement le corps sans jamais lâcher un mot ou un souffle qui permettrait à Sam de savoir quelles étaient les pensées de l'ange.

Nerveusement, il amena un pouce à ses lèvres et en mordilla l'ongle.

Il se faisait l'effet d'un enfant qui perd patience dès qu'on lui demande d'attendre un instant avant d'avoir ce qu'il souhaite. Et ce sentiment l'agaçait, mais il ne s'y attacha pas davantage, fixant les mains de Castiel qui erraient sur le torse du corps étendu sans plus de résultats visibles.

Enfin, une légère lueur en émana, et Castiel retira immédiatement ses mains.

_- C'est bien Gabriel._ Annonça t-il d'une voix posée.

_- Tu en es sûr ?_

_- Oui, aucun doute, je sens sa grâce._

Sam ne pu retenir un sourire discret, mais il aurait pu sauter au plafond en entendant ces paroles. Il se sentait revivre tout à coup, comme soulagé d'un lourd fardeau. Il avait attendu le verdict de Castiel avec tellement d'angoisse qu'il était resté en apnée sans même s'en rendre compte. Il avala de grosses bouffées d'air et soupira d'aise.

_- Mais..._ hésita Castiel, faisant apparaître une ombre dans le joie de Sam.

_- Mais ?_

_- Sa grâce est très faible, presque inexistante._

_- Comment ça ?_

_- J'ai dû m'écarter rapidement de son corps, ma grâce abîmait la sienne. Elle ne supporte même pas la présence d'une grâce inférieure. J'ai pu soigner les plus grosses blessures, mais les mineures devront guérir d'elles-mêmes._

Sam était médusé, ses épaules s'affaissèrent, signe d'un trop plein d'émotions. Son cœur n'avait pas arrêté de faire les montagnes russes depuis qu'il avait aperçu Gabriel la veille, et il ne savait plus s'il devait se réjouir ou non de l'avoir retrouvé.

_- Et alors, techniquement ça veut dire quoi ? Il va mourir ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, sa grâce est très faible mais nous ne savons pas pourquoi il est revenu à la vie. Peut-être est-ce normal._

Ça voulait dire que Gabriel était peut-être revenu à la vie pour mieux mourir devant ses yeux ? S'en était trop pour Sam qui paniqua malgré lui.

_- Mais on doit faire quoi ?_ Demanda t-il, la voix légèrement tremblante.

_- Je ne sais pas Sam._ Répondit Castiel, l'air dépité.

_- Mais tu dois bien avoir une idée ? T'es un ange aussi, les trucs de grâces ça doit te connaître non ?_

_- C'est la première fois que je vois un ange, et d'autant plus un archange, avec si peu de grâce. _

_- Et bien, fais comme quand il vous manque de la grâce ! Peu importe la quantité !_

_- Sam, il ne s'agit pas de quantité. Soit on a notre grâce, soit on ne l'a pas. Il est question de vitalité. Sa grâce est bien présente, mais elle est trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit._

_- Alors il va rester comme ça pour toujours ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, Sam. Je ne peux que faire des suppositions, c'est du jamais vu._

_- Mais demande à tes frères ou à qui tu veux ! Tu dois bien pouvoir trouver une solution ! _

_- Sam ! Je ne fais pas de miracles, je regrette ! Mes frères n'aideront en rien._

_- Putain mais tu sers vraiment à rien ! Si toi tu sais pas, qui saura hein ? _

_- Sam..._

_- ...C'est bon tire-toi, j'ai pas besoin d'un enfoiré incompétent !_

_- Sam, il s'agit de mon frère, je ne partirai pas._ Répondit posément Castiel.

_- Je veux que tu partes Cas._

_- J'ai bien compris. Et c'est non._

_- Cas ! Je te demande jamais rien, alors dégage !_

_- Sam ! J'ai dit non !_

La voix de Castiel avait été nette et tranchante, raisonnant dans la chambre. L'ange baissa les yeux, et Sam resta stupéfait un instant avant de laisser à nouveau libre cours à sa colère.

_- Dans ce cas, c'est moi qui vais te faire partir !_

Il se jeta sur le sac qui se trouvait sur l'autre lit pour en sortir un briquet et une gourde d'huile sacrée. Les yeux de Castiel s'agrandirent, Sam ne savait vraiment plus ce qu'il faisait, ses actes étaient guidés par sa détresse et sa colère.

Castiel savait qu'il n'arriverait plus à le raisonner. Sans un mot de plus, il disparut pour aller chercher Dean.

Sam n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer que Dean franchit la porte, furieux. Il s'approcha de Sam à grandes foulées et l'attrapa pas le col pour le plaquer violemment contre le mur, lui faisant lâcher la gourde et le briquet.

_- Pour qui tu te prends petit con !_

_- Je te retourne la question !_

_- Tu as osé menacer Cas ?!_ Hurla t-il. _Tu sais ce qu'il représente pour moi ?!_

Sam renifla de méprit, saisissant le bras de son frère qui appuyait sur sa gorge.

_- Ça, je ne le sais que trop bien, tu penses !_

_- Quoi ? Ça te pose un problème ?_

_- Pas comme si t'en avais quelque chose à foutre !_

_- Non, en effet ! Je m'en cogne que tu acceptes ou que tu me fasses ta crise d'ado ! Cas est tout pour moi, il fait partie de ma famille et il va falloir que tu l'acceptes !_

_- Oh ! C'est fou comme tu échanges facilement les personnes qui te sont chères !_

_- Quoi !_

_- C'était pas moi qui représentais tout pour toi, hein ! Qu'il y avait pas moyen que je fasse un pas sans t'avoir sur le dos !_

_- Et bah de quoi tu te plains, te voilà débarrassé !_

_- Non puisque tu viens encore me faire chier !_

Sam hurla tellement fort cette phrase que sa voix sembla faire écho dans la pièce. Les deux frères restèrent un instant coi, à se fixer. Sam ne se savait pas capable de telles vocalises, et, visiblement, Dean non plus.

Dean savait que hurler ne ferait qu'amplifier davantage la folie de Sam, mais il était hors de question qu'il laisse passer cette fois. C'était de Cas dont il s'agissait.

_- Sam, nom de Dieu ! Tu percutes de qui on parle là ? De Cas ! Tu sais, celui qui nous a sauvé la peau en abandonnant tout ce qu'il avait !_

_- Il a sauvé TA peau, Dean. Pas la mienne._

_- Quoi ? C'est quoi ces conneries encore !_

_- Tout ce qu'il a fait, c'était pour toi._

_- Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi il vole à ton secours avant que j'ai le temps de prononcer un mot ?_

_- Pour toi._

_- Hein ?_

_- S'il me protège, c'est pour toi. Il se fiche de ce qui peut m'arriver._

Dean resta silencieux un instant, la bouche entrouverte.

_- Ah ouais...t'es vraiment atteint mon vieux._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut qu'on fasse pour que tu comprennes qu'on tient à toi, hein ? Tu veux quoi de plus Sam ?_

_- Que lorsque, pour une fois dans ma vie je demande quelque chose, on le fasse !_

_- Pour une fois dans ta vie ? Sam ! Ça fait des mois que tu nous fais des caprices et qu'on encaisse, Cas et moi !_

_- Je vous ai jamais rien demandé._

Dean soupira devant la ténacité et l'agressivité de son frère. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait baisser d'un ton.

_- ...Sam...Gabriel est son frère, la place de Cas est à ses côté ! J'aurai fait de même si nous avions été à leur place._

_- Je sais, mais...Merde, j'ai juste besoin de prendre quelques heures pour réfléchir posément à la situation. Et je veux pas quelqu'un à côté de moi pour faire des remarques ou des propositions à la con !_

_- Mais réfléchir sur quoi ? Gabriel est de retour, tu vas pas nous chier une pendule !_

Sam posa un regard étrangement concerné sur Gabriel. Dean suivit son regard avant de comprendre.

Ces derniers temps, Sam avait un regard dur, plein de colère et de peur en toutes circonstances. Dean le comparait volontiers à un chat sauvage qu'on tenterait d'approcher. Mais là, ce qu'il voyait dans les yeux de son frère n'avait rien à voir. Une inquiétude maladive, et...de la tendresse.

Dean ne connaissait que trop bien ce regard... Il avait eu le même quelques mois plus tôt.

Dean relâcha son frère et alla s'asseoir sur le lit annexe.

_- Assieds-toi._

_- Pas envie._

_- Fais pas chier, viens t'asseoir !_

Sam fronça les sourcils et fit mine de vouloir rétorquer quelques chose.

_- Sammy..._

_- C'est Sam._

_- Ouais, si tu veux. Tu viens ou faut que je te traîne jusqu'ici ?_

Son frère ayant baissé le ton, Sam se calma à son tour. Toujours tendu, il vint d'asseoir près de Dean. Il ne lui adressa toutefois aucun regard, se contentant de regarder le corps de Gabriel face à lui.

_- Alors, c'est de Gabriel dont il est question ?_

_- Hein ?_

_- Ton comportement. C'est depuis sa mort._

Sam baissa les yeux, cherchant lui-même une réponse.

_- Je ne sais pas trop, c'est très flou dans ma tête. Je n'y ai pas réfléchi sérieusement._

_- Tu devrais, c'est important autant pour toi que pour ceux qui t'entourent. Franchement, t'es imbouffable !_

Sam lança un regard plein de reproches à son frère.

_- C'est compliqué..._se justifia t-il.

_- Ouais, ouais... Tout est compliqué si on ne se donne pas la peine d'y réfléchir..._

Les frères restèrent silencieux un long moment, chacun perdus dans leurs pensées. Puis, Dean se leva et alla ramasser le briquet et la gourde.

_- Réfléchis-y ou pas, c'est à toi de voir. Mais je veux que tu arrêtes de t'en prendre à Cas, c'est compris ?_

Sam hocha lentement la tête le regard de nouveau fixé sur Gabriel. Dean se dirigea vers la porte.

_- Cas et moi te laissons veiller Gabriel ce soir, vu que tu sembles vouloir rester seul avec lui. Mais demain on le veillera avec toi. S'il s'agit bien de cet emplumé, son retour ne va pas plaire à tout le monde..._

_- Hum...merci..._ répondit Sam dans un chuchotement.

Dean passa la porte, et, avant de la refermer, d'une voix sèche et ferme il lança :

_- Ne menace plus jamais Cas, je ne le tolérerai plus._

La porte se referma, laissant Sam seul face à sa culpabilité, mais surtout face à ses questions et à ses doutes.

**OoO**

**Voilà !**

**Pardon si ça fait un pavé, j'ai essayé de mettre en forme sous Word, mais ça me fait tout sauter à chaque fois. J'ai quand même essayé d'aérer tout ça via l'éditeur du site, mais ça me prend une modification sur deux et pas moyen de faire des espacements dignes de ce nom...**

**Merci encore à Teli pour l'idée du porté militaire, et de son aide pour ne pas faire un chapitre version Petit Poney, Bisounours et compagnie...**

**A la prochaine !**


	4. Le temps qui court

**Bonjour à toutes...et à tous !**

**Et oui, j'ai appris que j'avais le plaisir d'avoir des hommes qui me lisent ! C'est toujours intéressant d'avoir un point de vue masculin :)**

**Voici la suite de ma fic. Je me suis vraiment amusée à l'écrire, et elle est relativement longue comparé à mes autres chapitres.**

**Je suis désolée, je suis un peu longue pour publier, mais comme je débute je prends le temps de chipoter les détails avec Teli pour être sure de ce que je vous fais lire :)**

**Encore merci à elle d'ailleurs, je l'embête à tout lui faire relire deux fois !  
**

**Je pense que je suis partie pour publier un chapitre par semaine, surtout qu'on commence à rentrer dans le cœur de l'histoire donc ça se travaille davantage !**

**Thr3 re4son'z : Tu fais bien de chipoter sur les détails, ça ne me gêne pas du tout ! Ça m'oblige à rester cohérente dans ce que j'écris :)**

**Pour la foule, c'est Teli qui m'a proposé de développer davantage l'idée. La preuve qu'avoir une béta-lectrice, ça aide !**

**En tout cas, je suis contente que ma fic vous plaise, et j'y travaille vraiment dur !**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)**

**OoO**

Sam n'avait pas bougé depuis une bonne demie-heure. Il fixait Gabriel, ne sachant que faire maintenant qu'il avait obtenu le fait de le veiller seul.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi y avait-il autant tenu ? Il se retrouvait bien embêté à ne pas savoir comment aider l'ange, et à luter contre le sommeil qui l'assaillait.

La journée avait été riche en émotions, et, maintenant qu'il était seul et qu'il savait Gabriel en lieu sûr, ses nerfs lâchaient et la fatigue reprenait ses droits.

Doucement, il sentit sa tête s'alourdir et ses yeux se fermer. Il commençait déjà à rêver lorsqu'un bruit de klaxon le fit sursauter et se relever d'un bond.

Sam se dirigea vers la fenêtre et en écarta les rideaux pour guetter, et voir d'où venait ce bruit. Il ne s'agissait que d'une bande de jeunes qui rentraient visiblement d'une soirée bien arrosée.

Il se retourna pour regarder la pendule accrochée au mur.

**_22h34_**

- _La nuit va être longue..._murmura t-il dans un demi-soupire.

En même temps, c'était de sa faute s'il se retrouvait à ne pas pouvoir dormir de la nuit. Il pesta intérieurement, ne souhaitant qu'une chose : dormir. Mais il devait se résigner à oublier l'idée.

Alors, il se dirigea vers la table, et se servit un mug de café dans l'espoir que ça le tienne éveillé. En avalant une gorgée du liquide, Sam grimaça.

- _C'est froid..._

Il se leva et alla réchauffer son café au micro-onde. Il en bu une nouvelle gorgée, et retourna près de la table. Il sortit l'ordinateur de son sac, et le posa sur la table. S'il ne pouvait pas dormir, autant faire quelque chose d'utile.

Il s'assit donc devant l'ordinateur et commença à faire des recherches. Il ne savait pas bien quoi chercher, mais il voulait surtout s'occuper la tête.

Alors, il fit des recherches sur les grâces des anges, se doutant qu'il ne trouverait rien...à juste titre. Il se renseigna également sur l'histoire de la ville, puis de la région environnante, mais rien ne semblait avoir un lien avec ce qui arrivait à l'archange.

En même temps, les articles au sujet d'archanges ne courraient pas les rues...

Sam soupira et leva les yeux vers l'horloge.

**_00h52_**

Il se leva pour s'étirer, et posa machinalement ses doigts sur le mug pour avaler une gorgé de café. Le liquide avait refroidi, mais, étant donné le peu qu'il lui restait à boire, il se résigna à l'avaler en l'état.

En voulant la reposer sur la table, la tasse lui échappa des mains et roula sur la moquette avant de s'arrêter à un ou deux mètres du lit de Gabriel.

Il suivit la tasse et la ramassa, puis, en se relevant, son regard se posa sur le corps de l'ange.

Il fut à nouveau surpris de voir la quantité de sang qui tachait ses vêtements, et se rappela des paroles de Castiel.

« _J'ai pu soigner les plus grosses blessures, mais les mineures devront guérir d'elles-mêmes. »_

Sam ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider la grâce de Gabriel à se rétablir, mais il pouvait lui éviter de gaspiller son énergie à soigner son vaisseau. Il décida donc de panser un maximum de ses plaies, à défaut de mieux.

Il se rapprocha du lit et posa sa tasse sur la table de chevet. Il fixa le visage de Gabriel un moment, n'osant presque pas le toucher.

Il semblait dormir paisiblement, ses traits étaient doux et sérieux. Sam se dit que ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il ne l'avait vu que moqueur, à part lorsqu'ils avaient découvert sa véritable identité.

Il se rappelait en avoir frissonné lorsque l'archange leur avait révélé son nom. Le voir si sérieux tout à coup lui avait fait ressentir l'ampleur de sa puissance et de son importance. Quand il ne jouait plus, Gabriel pouvait être encore bien plus effrayant. Mais, en même temps, Sam avait aimé la sensation qu'il avait ressentie lorsque l'ange lui avait dit son nom en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il ne savait pas se l'expliquer, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il avait exactement ressenti. Une sorte d'excitation, de plaisir. Faire avouer son nom à l'ange avait été comme le soumettre, comme si ce nom était quelque chose d'intime, de tabou. Il avait aussi aimé le voir en colère ce jour là, Sam l'avait trouvé tout à la fois terrifiant et fascinant.

Son frère et lui ne s'y étaient pas attendus l'ombre d'une seconde. Pour eux, ils s'agissait de l'embrouilleur, une espèce de monstre qui se jouait d'eux comme bon lui semblait, un plaisantin ayant une imagination débordante. Mais lorsqu'ils apprirent qui il était réellement, il n'y avait plus aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas fait un pas sans que Gabriel ne l'aie permis.

Castiel les avait mis sur la piste, et ils avaient devinés qu'il s'agissait d'un ange. Mais ce n'était pas qu'un ange, c'était un archange ! Et pas n'importe lequel qui plus est...

A la mort de Gabriel, Sam s'était pris de passion pour tout ce qui touchait l'archange. Une force tellement supérieure qu'elle fait trembler anges et démons, ça le fascinait.

Il avait fait tant de recherches que ça en devenait une obsession, comme s'il pouvait le faire revivre en connaissant son histoire.

Ce n'était déjà pas rien d'être un archange, qui plus est, un des quatre à avoir vu Dieu en personne. Mais, en tant que son messager, il avait une place encore plus importante. L'admiration de Sam avait atteint des sommets lorsqu'il avait lu que Gabriel était l'archange de l'Annonciation, et qu'il avait une place prépondérante dans les commencements de toutes les religions monothéistes.

Il avait même appris qu'il était censé être le gardien du jardin d'Eden...si c'était vrai, alors il était vraiment là depuis le tout début...

Sam avait bien compris qu'il était un des premiers êtres à avoir été créé par Dieu. Mais il n'arrivait pas à l'acter. Il tenta de se représenter la longue existence de l'archange, et tout ce qu'il avait du voir et faire, mais c'était tellement colossal qu'il échoua dans sa tentative.

Sam soupira en observant le corps sous ses yeux. Ça semblait tellement irréel...tout ça le dépassait de très loin. Ce corps semblait tellement mortel et tellement frêle qu'il arrivait difficilement à imaginer qu'il renfermait une telle puissance.

Et dire que son frère et lui l'avaient chassé comme un monstre...

Sam frissonna en pensant à tout ce qui aurait pu leur arriver, et à toutes les morts atroces qu'ils auraient pu connaître si l'ange n'avait pas été dans d'aussi bonnes dispositions.

Il ne savait pas bien ce qui était vrai ou faux dans ce qu'il avait appris sur Gabriel, mais, étant donné que l'ange était bien réel, la majorité de ces faits devaient l'être également.

Il avait vécu des millénaires, et avait vu et fait tant de choses incroyables...il avait vu naître et grandir les premiers humains, et pourtant il était là. Étendu sur ce lit.

Sam se répéta mentalement tout ce que représentait cet archange et, avec une sorte d'adoration, posa doucement ses doigts sur son torse. L'humidité qu'il sentit sous ses doigts le ramena à la réalité.

Il sortit de sa contemplation en se frottant le coin des yeux. La fatigue l'avait emmené dans un état second sans qu'il ne s'en rende véritablement compte. Il en avait même oublié ce qu'il voulait faire quelques secondes plus tôt.

_- Ah oui... le soigner...le soigner...euh..._

Il tenta de reprendre ses esprits, et sortit une petite trousse de secours de son sac. La posant sur le lit, il s'assit et se pencha sur Gabriel pour étudier la façon dont il devait procéder.

Il y avait tellement de sang qu'il ne savait même pas où il pouvait poser les mains sans le blesser. Alors, Sam ne se posa pas davantage de questions, et il passa une main dans le dos de l'ange, sous sa veste, pour le redresser. Il le cala contre son torse, son bras soutenant toujours le dos de Gabriel, et, de son autre main, il fit glisser la veste le long de ses bras. Une fois la veste anciennement kaki débarrassée, Sam jeta un œil par dessus l'épaule de l'ange pour voir si son dos était blessé.

La chemise semblait sale mais non tâchée de sang, aussi, il décida de s'occuper de son torse en priorité.

Il recoucha l'ange sur le lit, et entreprit de défaire les boutons de sa chemise.

Au bout du second bouton, Sam pris conscience de ce qu'il faisait, et trouva que la situation pouvait sembler ambiguë.

Il arrêta son geste, laissant ses mains posées sur la poitrine de l'ange, tentant de se raisonner.

Sous ses mains, il sentait le corps se surélever au rythme de la respiration de Gabriel. Sam ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par ce mouvement un instant, se sentant soudain plus serein.

Rouvrant les yeux, il reprit sa tâche, parlant à voix haute tout du long pour se donner contenance.

-_Je ne fais que soigner un ami, c'est tout. Je ne peux pas le laisser avec de telles blessures, pas vrai ? Ce serait vraiment étrange de ne pas le soigner. C'est normal que je soigne un ami._

« Ami » ? Sam tiqua en s'entendant prononcer ce mot. Depuis quand avaient-ils été amis ?

L'archange les avait toujours fait souffrir, il avait toujours joué de façon cruelle avec eux. Ils n'avaient jamais été amis. Même son sacrifice ce jour là n'avait été que pour sauver une...femme.

Sam serra les dents tellement forts qu'elles crissèrent désagréablement, le faisant sursauter. Il pesta une fois de plus. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il prenait tout ça tellement à cœur ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il voulait être ami avec l'embrouil...l'archange. Pas du tout, même pas en rêve. Ça devait être la fatigue qui le faisait délirer. Oui, ça ne pouvait être que ça, il ne fallait pas faire attention.

Il termina d'ouvrir la chemise, et en écarta les pans pour voir l'ampleur des blessures.

Son souffle se coupa un instant en posant les yeux sur la partie dénudée de son corps. Sam ne voulait même pas savoir dans quel état il était avant que Castiel ne guérisse les plus grosses blessures.

Il y avait tellement de sang coagulé que Sam fut pris d'un léger vertige.

Il se leva, et alla remplir un récipient d'eau chaude et chercher des serviettes dans la salle de bain. Il se rassit près de l'ange et trempa une serviette dans le liquide. Doucement, il commença à nettoyer le corps, n'osant pas frotter trop fort de peur de rouvrir une plaie.

Pendant qu'il s'affairait à sa tâche, Sam se demanda ce qui avait bien pu le mettre dans cet état. Avait-il été attaqué ? Qui aurait été assez puissant pour le blesser si gravement, alors que même le paradis semblait ignorer son retour ?

Au fur et à mesure qu'il ôtait le sang coagulé, il voyait apparaître des plaies, dont une balafre partiellement cicatrisée qui courait d'une épaule à la hanche opposée.

Sam mouilla une seconde serviette afin de le débarrasser définitivement de toutes traces de sang, puis il fouilla dans sa trousse de secours pour en sortir du fil dentaire, une aiguille et une petite fiole de whisky.

Il entreprit de désinfecter et de suturer toutes les plaies le plus proprement possible, guettant la moindre réaction de la part de l'ange. Pour les blessures superficielles, Sam appliqua du bout des doigts un baume cicatrisant à base d'herbes médicinales.

Une fois qu'il eut fini, il passa le revers de sa main sur son font pour en récolter la sueur et soupira de contentement. Il se leva et retourna dans la salle de bain pour vider l'eau sale, mettre les serviettes à tremper et se laver les mains. Il revint près du lit avec un récipient rempli d'eau chaude et une serviette propre, puis, il jeta un œil à l'horloge.

**_02h29_**

Il était épuisé, mais il avait encore du travail, et puis, après tout, il l'avait bien cherché.

Se rasseyant près de Gabriel, il passa à nouveau un bras derrière son dos et sous sa chemise afin de le redresser. Il l'appuya contre son torse, calant la tête de l'ange sur son épaule, et fit glisser la chemise le long de ses bras et de son corps.

Une fois la chemise enlevée, Sam observa la peau nue du dos de l'archange. Elle était sale, mais il n'y vit aucune écorchure ni aucune plaie. Doucement, comme pour vérifier ce qu'il voyait, Sam fit glisser le bout de ses doigts sur la peau. Un léger frisson le parcouru alors. Elle était veloutée et lisse. Il sentait les omoplates de l'ange sous ses doigts, et se mis à imaginer des ailes en sortir.

Sam les imaginait immenses. Il en avait vu la trace lorsqu'elles avaient brûlé, mais, malgré tout, il les imaginait bien plus grandes et imposantes. Il se rappela alors quel être mystique et puissant il avait dans les bras.

Avoir un être si puissant dans un tel état de faiblesse lui laissait un sentiment grisant, et il se détestait d'avoir de tels pensées. Gabriel pouvait le dominer ou le tuer d'un claquement de doigts, et l'idée lui plaisait malgré lui.

Balayant ces pensées du mieux qu'il pu, Sam saisit la serviette et l'essora grossièrement. Puis, doucement, il la passa sur le dos de Gabriel afin d'enlever le crasse qui le recouvrait, et le sang qui avait coulé lorsqu'il avait nettoyé ses plaies.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il déposa la serviette dans le récipient, et posa ses mains sur le dos de l'ange dans le but de le recoucher. Mais il arrêta son geste, car il entendit son souffle se saccader. Comme s'il faisait un mauvais rêve.

Avant d'avoir pu se réfréner, Sam eut le réflexe de passer ses doigts dans les cheveux emmêlés.

Se rendant compte de son geste, il se raidit et sortit immédiatement ses doigts de la chevelure.

Gabriel ne semblait toujours pas apaisé, et Sam pouvait sentir les muscles de son dos se contracter sous ses doigts.

Alors, pour une fois, il arrêta de réfléchir. Il resserra le corps contre lui, lui caressant légèrement le dos, et passa son autre main sur ses cheveux dans le but de le calmer.

- _Gabriel..._ Murmura t-il à son oreille, _Gabriel, tout va bien. Tu es en sécurité, je m'occupe de toi. Calme-toi._

Sam continua de le réconforter en passant ses mains sur le dos et la chevelure de Gabriel, et ses bras se refermèrent sur le corps sans s'en rendre compte. Sam avait fermé les yeux, attendant patiemment que la respiration de l'ange reprenne un rythme régulier.

Lorsqu'il le sentit se détendre contre lui, il rouvrit les yeux, et se rendit compte de sa position.

Il était entrain de l'enlacer.

Sam retira ses bras comme s'il s'était brûlé, et le corps retomba sur le lit sans la moindre délicatesse.

Ayant pour réflexe de s'éloigner au plus vite du corps de l'ange, Sam se leva et rangea tout le matériel.

Jetant un coup d'œil gêné sur le corps, il soupira de dépit. Gabriel était vraiment dans un état lamentable, et tous les vêtements qu'il portait étaient recouverts de boue et de crasse. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'avec des affaires aussi sales, les plaies s'infecteraient en moins de deux.

Sam se rapprocha à nouveau du lit, et entreprit de délasser ses chaussures. Il se demanda un moment où Gabriel avait bien pu mettre ses pieds, les lacets étaient fermement serrés, ils semblaient avoir pris l'eau un long moment. Ne s'en sortant pas, il sortit un petit couteau de sa poche, et coupa les nœuds.

Une fois les chaussures et chaussettes retirées, Sam s'assit lourdement sur le lit et soupira à nouveau lorsque son regard se posa sur le jean.

Prenant une forte inspiration, il se releva et se pencha au dessus de Gabriel pour ouvrir la fermeture du pantalon. Puis, il fit glisser une main sous ses reins et le souleva légèrement, afin de pouvoir dégager ses hanches en tirant sur le tissu grâce à son autre main. Lorsque ce fut fait, il se positionna au bout du lit, saisit le jean au niveau des pieds de l'ange, puis le tira par coups secs afin de le libérer du tissu poisseux. Il fit de même pour lui ôter son caleçon, prenant soin d'éviter au mieux tout regard déplacé.

Sam se redressa et alla fouiller dans son sac pour en sortir un caleçon propre. Puis, fixant tantôt le sol, tantôt le mur, il le passa le long des jambes de l'ange, et souleva doucement son bassin pour finir de le lui mettre.

Puis, il saisit la couverture de son lit, et en recouvra Gabriel.

Laissant échapper un profond soupir, il se laissa tomber sur le second lit et regarda l'heure du coin de l'œil.

**_03h58_**

Sam se fit la réflexion que cette pendule le narguait à faire défiler l'heure aussi lentement. D'ailleurs, elle était ignoble. C'était un gros rectangle gris sur lequel défilaient des chiffres en cristaux liquides. Un objet qui devait dater des années 80, au mieux...

Il fallait qu'il se relève, Dean et Castiel n'étaient pas près de rentrer. Il aurait tout donné pour quelques heures de sommeil et pour arrêter de subir les effets de la fatigue.

Baillant à s'en démonter la mâchoire, Sam se rassit sur le lit et saisit le journal de son père sur la table de chevet.

Il le feuilleta quelques instants, n'espérant pas y trouver grand chose. Leur père chassait les créatures maléfiques, pas les anges...

Il avait déjà lu toutes ces pages avec attention, espérant y trouver une part de son père et compenser l'éloignement qu'il avait vécu durant sa vie. Il savait déjà que rien ne parlait de grâce, mais il trouvait un certain réconfort à les étudier une fois encore.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de relire le journal, il le referma dans un bruit sourd, et s'étira bruyamment.

Jetant un œil à l'horloge, il soupira.

**_04h47_**

Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur Gabriel qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cheveu. Son immobilité l'angoissait. Et s'il ne se réveillait jamais ? Que feraient-ils de lui ? Est-ce qu'il ressentait quelque chose ?

Mais Sam craignait aussi un peu qu'il se réveille. Même si Gabriel les avait écouté et avait affronté Lucifer, il n'en était pas moins l'embrouilleur. Celui qui avait tué Dean de plus de cent façons différentes, celui qui s'était joué d'eux un nombre incalculable de fois, celui qui les avait menacés de les enfermer à jamais dans le monde de la télé s'ils ne remplissaient pas leurs rôles.

Même affaibli, Sam ne doutait pas que l'archange pourrait les balayer d'un claquement de doigts. Il était vulnérable et faible tant qu'il n'avait pas conscience de ce qui l'entourait, mais, s'il se réveillait, il ferait d'eux ce qu'il voudrait. Et Sam n'était pas sûr d'apprécier l'idée.

Sans raison apparente, Sam s'était pris à apprécier Gabriel, mais il doutait que ce soit réellement réciproque. L'ange n'avait gardé un œil « bienveillant » sur eux que parce qu'ils étaient prédestinés à apporter l'apocalypse. Sans quoi, ils y seraient passés, sans aucun doute.

Mais Sam tenait à soigner son corps et à rétablir sa grâce malgré tout. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui prendre ?

Il n'avait jamais vraiment osé se poser les bonnes questions. La plus grosse étant : Pourquoi la mort de Gabriel l'avait elle autant affecté ?

Bien entendu, il s'en été voulu d'avoir laissé l'ange seul face à une force certaine, mais ce n'était pas le premier être à se sacrifier sous leurs yeux. Si ça avait été n'importe qui, Dean et lui auraient été songeurs pendant quelques jours, et puis la vie aurait repris son chemin.

Mais, ce n'était pas n'importe qui dont il était question, et Sam ne se l'expliquait pas.

Même pour Jessica, il n'avait pas été dans un état aussi déplorable. Car, bien qu'il flirte avec la folie, Sam avait conscience de son état et de ce qu'il faisait. Il n'aurait jamais cru finir comme ça pour quelqu'un, et encore moins pour un archange qui s'était longtemps présenté comme étant leur ennemi.

Le jour de sa mort, tout s'était écroulé pour Sam. Ces cendres qu'il avait sur les mains, il avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'une partie de lui-même. Cendres et désolation, c'est ce qu'était devenue sa vie.

Dean et Castiel s'obstinaient à tenir bon face à la folie de Sam, mais il savait que ça ne durerait plus longtemps. Ses réactions étaient liées à des pulsions incontrôlables, et il s'en reprendrait certainement à Castiel.

Sam ferma les yeux.

Il aurait aimé vivre quelque chose de semblable que son frère avec Castiel, avoir quelqu'un avec qui échapper au quotidien, quelqu'un qui veillerait sur lui et n'attendrait rien en retour. Mais toutes les personnes qu'il aimait mourraient, et souvent dans d'atroces souffrances.

A ces pensées, le visage de Jessica lui revint en mémoire. Elle était toujours souriante, et tellement belle. Il avait cru connaître le bonheur avec elle en menant une vie parfaitement ordinaire, en fuyant son passé de chasseur. Mais, ça le hantait malgré lui.

A cette époque, il faisait encore des cauchemars à propos de sa mère, et Jessica était là pour le réconforter, sans comprendre ce qui le mettait dans un tel état.

Un jour, elle lui avait demandé de parler de sa famille, elle s'était plainte de ne pas le connaître suffisamment.

Alors il avait décrit son père en des termes peu enjoués, laissant transparaître sa rancœur.

_- Tu n'aimes pas ton père ? Pourtant, ton frère et lui sont ta seule famille._

_- J'aimais mon père... _commença Sam.

Soudain, le décor changea et une voix différente raisonna.

_- J'aimais mon père et j'aimais mes frères. Mais les voir s'opposer? S'entre-tuer? Je n'ai pas pu le supporter, Okay ?_

Sam sursauta, il revoyait le jour où Gabriel avait été piégé dans les flammes sacrées.

C'est vrai... Gabriel s'était emporté ce jour là. Lui non plus ne supportait pas le poids que sa famille mettait sur ses épaules, et il a voulu s'éloigner de tout ça.

Sam avait été touché par son emportement soudain, il ne faisait aucun doute pour lui que Gabriel aimait sa famille.

Il avait été étonné de le voir perdre son éternel sourire et prendre la défense des siens. L'ange avait été dominé par ses sentiments, pris d'une passion dont Sam ne l'aurait pas soupçonné. Il en vint presque à en vouloir à Dean de lui parler si crûment.

A peine Sam avait t-il su qui était devant eux qu'il avait arrêté de se montrer insultant, mais pas Dean. Et l'ange ne s'était pas laissé faire, ripostant de façon acerbe à tout ce que Dean lui lançait.

C'est à partir de ce moment que Sam l'avait trouvé fascinant.

Il rouvrit les yeux et fixa à nouveau le corps de Gabriel. Lentement, il se leva et se rapprocha du lit.

Il resta là, debout, à regarder son visage comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus étrange qu'il aie jamais vue. Pourtant, il avait eut sa dose d'étrange dans la vie.

Il tendit la main vers le visage de l'ange, et le bout de ses doigts se posèrent sur son front pour en dégager une mèche de cheveux. Puis, il les fit glisser sur sa tempe et sur sa joue. Il s'assit sur le lit, et laissa sa main capturer la joue de l'ange, la caressant doucement, tendrement.

Comme dans un état second, Sam rapprocha encore son visage, jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent, et ferma les yeux.

Il était bien...si bien...

Il rouvrit à demi les yeux pour admirer les détails de son visage qu'il caressait encore. Il se sentait serein, parfaitement à sa place. C'était une sensation exquise qu'il n'avait plus ressentie depuis plusieurs mois. Il n'était même pas sûr de l'avoir déjà ressentie de façon si profonde.

Aspirant le souffle de l'ange à pleins poumons, Sam respirait son odeur. Cette odeur si spéciale, il se rendait compte à quel point elle lui avait manquée. Cette peau qui n'était pas vraiment Gabriel, en avait en tout cas l'odeur et la perfection, il en était certain.

Il resta là, front contre front, à respirer son odeur et à sentir sa peau sous ses doigts. Il ne lui fallait rien de plus, juste le sentir ici et maintenant. Comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là, que ces derniers mois n'avaient été qu'un affreux cauchemar.

Sam repensa une fois de plus à cette nuit dans l'hôtel où il avait abandonné l'ange, et il repassa en boucle le moment où il avait découvert son corps inerte et ses ailes brûlées. Une fois de plus, son cœur se serra, et les remords le prirent à la gorge.

- Je suis...tellement désolé...pardonne-moi...

Sa prise se resserra dans ses cheveux, et, discrètement, une larme perla au coin de ses yeux et tomba sur la joue de l'ange.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son portable.

Sam sursauta et rouvrit les yeux, s'essuyant le visage d'un revers de la main. Il regarda le visage de Gabriel, stupéfait, et s'écarta rapidement. Tremblant, il retira ses mains de la chevelure châtain et chercha son téléphone qui vibrait dans sa poche. Il regarda qui appelait, c'était son frère.

_- Ouais... ?_

_- Hey Sammy, comment ça va ?_

_- Euh...ça va..ça va bien. _Bafouilla t-il._ Pourquoi ?_

_- Vu l'heure, je voulais m'assurer que tu ne t'étais pas endormi !_

Sam leva les yeux pour regarder l'heure.

**_05h33_**

_- Non, je ne dors pas._

_- Et ça se passe comment entre vous ?_

_- Hein ? Comment ça ?_ Demanda Sam en sentant son cœur s'emballer.

_- Bah il est réveillé ou tu te fais chier comme un rat mort ?_

_- Ah..euh...non, pas encore, non._

_- Ok. Bon, je ramènerai le petit dej'. A plus !_

_- A plus._

Sam resta avec le téléphone accroché à l'oreille pendant quelques instants avant de se retourner vers Gabriel.

Plus ça allait, moins Sam donnait de crédibilité à l'excuse de la fatigue. Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ?

Sam se leva, il lui fallait quelque chose pour le réveiller, il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Il vérifia que toutes les protections étaient intactes et sortit de la chambre.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'aller très loin, un distributeur de boissons l'attendait à l'accueil du motel. Il inséra quelques pièces et entra le code pour avoir un Coca.

Il saisit la canette fraîche et se la passa sur le font, espérant vainement que ça l'aiderait à retrouver ses esprits. Il finit par l'ouvrir tout en retournant vers la chambre.

Il en avala quelques gorgées avant de rentrer, fixant l'horloge au passage.

**_05h45_**

Définitivement, cette nuit était l'une des plus longues de sa vie.

Lorsqu'il descendit les yeux pour regarder le corps de Gabriel, il s'arrêta de respirer.

Il croisa un regard aux reflets dorés, rivé sur lui. Il ne voyait plus que ces yeux, et ne parvenait pas à s'en détacher. Ces yeux lui semblaient tellement familiers qu'il n'arrivait pas à reprendre pied. La canette de Coca lui glissa des doigts et s'écrasa sur la moquette dans un bruit feutré, faisant se répandre son contenu sur la matière mousseuse.

Sam s'étouffa avec une gorgée de soda, et entre deux quinte de toux il chercha à articuler le nom de l'ange.

- _Ga...Gabri..._

Sam n'arrivait plus à parler, sa voix l'avait lâchée, et il se racla la gorge pour tenter d'y remédier. Lentement, il posa une main sur sa gorge, espérant que ça aiderait, ne lâchant pas le regard doré des yeux.

Personne ne parlait, personne ne bougeait, ils se contentaient de se fixer. Sam appréhendait ce qui suivrait le réveil de l'ange, mais il était heureux malgré lui.

Ces yeux qui l'avaient hantés des jours et des nuits étaient de nouveau posés sur lui. Mais, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans son regard. Il était froid, froid et sévère comme la pierre.

Sam cligna des yeux, et secoua la tête pour sortir de sa contemplation afin de voir Gabriel dans son ensemble.

Il s'était redressé et était assis sur le lit, rigide.

- _Gabriel, tu peux te lever ?_

Celui-ci ne répondit rien.

- _Tes jambes te font mal ?_

Encore et toujours, l'ange le fixait comme on fixe un cloporte, comme s'il était prêt à l'écraser au moindre geste déplacé.

- _Gabriel...Gabriel, est-ce que c'est bien toi ?_

Sam se surprit à souhaiter entendre sa voix plus que tout, et à chercher n'importe quelle excuse pour cela. Pourquoi ne parlait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne lui disait-il pas qui il était ? Pourquoi avait-il ce regard ?

Lentement, Sam fit un pas en avant, et, oubliant la canette au sol, tapa dedans, et l'envoya vers le lit de Gabriel. Le son métallique était désagréable à ses oreilles, il ne rêvait donc pas...

Il prit une profonde inspiration, et, malgré les yeux de l'ange qui le défiaient d'oser s'approcher, il fit quelques pas en avant, fixant la canette pour que l'ange comprenne ses intentions.

Doucement, il se baissa pour la ramasser, et, lorsqu'il se redressa, il se rendit compte du peu de distance qui le séparait de l'ange. Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau, et le cœur de Sam rata un battement lorsqu'il y vu de la colère et de la haine.

- _Euh...tu te rappelles de moi ? Je suis Sam Winchester._

Mais, quoi qu'il essaye, Gabriel restait obstinément muet et sur la défensive.

Sam se sentait mal de le voir ainsi, et il perdit patience.

_- Allez, Gabriel. Dis quelque chose !_

Sam tendit le bras pour toucher l'épaule de l'ange, mais il ne s'attendait pas aux conséquences qui s'en suivraient.

Avant que ses doigts ne puissent le toucher, Gabriel se mis à hurler, faisant exploser les fenêtres.

- _NE ME TOUCHES PAS !_

Sam eut à peine le temps de s'accroupir contre le lit pour se protéger. Les yeux de Gabriel brillèrent d'un éclat doré, et la colère transparaissait sur son visage.

Le sol trembla et les murs se fissurèrent. La porte claqua, laissant entrer un vent d'une force phénoménale. Les débris de verre fusaient dans l'air sous l'effet de la tempête qui semblait s'abattre sur la chambre, blessant Sam aux bras et au dos.

Il y avait un tel brouhaha que Sam ne s'entendit même pas crier lorsque le verre coupa sa chair.

La colère de Gabriel ne semblait pas vouloir s'apaiser, et le temps lui sembla infiniment long. Aussi, il releva la tête de ses bras pour observer l'archange, et il vit le miroir géant encore accroché au mur vibrer derrière lui. Ne réfléchissant pas un instant, il se jeta contre Gabriel, l'enserrant de ses bras afin de protéger son dos du mieux possible avant que le miroir n'explose. Celui-ci éclata moins d'une seconde après, projetant de gros morceaux de verre partout dans la pièce.

La tête contre son épaule, Sam hurla pour tenter de calmer la colère de l'ange.

- _Gabriel ! Calme-toi ! C'est moi ! C'est Sam ! Calme-toi, je t'en prie !_

Mais il semblait ne pas l'entendre, les débris de verre du miroir semblèrent se relever grâce aux bourrasques de vent, et ils menaçaient de le frapper à nouveau.

Alors, Sam se redressa et saisit le visage de Gabriel entre ses mains pour capturer son regard.

_- Gabriel ! Je ne te ferai rien ! Calme-toi, s'il te plaît !_

L'ange le fixa à nouveau, le regard remplis de haine, sa colère augmentant au contact des mains de Sam. Celui-ci entendit un bruit derrière lui, et regarda par dessus son épaule. Il vit tous les débris suspendus dans les airs, menaçant de la poignarder d'un moment à l'autre.

Sam se retourna vers Gabriel, faisant glisser ses mains sur ses épaules, le regard bas.

Un sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il interprétait la colère de l'archange.

-_Je vois...c'est normal...Je t'ai abandonné, je t'ai laissé seul...c'est normal que tu me détestes...peut-être...tu es peut-être revenu pour te venger..._

Sam prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux, raffermissant sa prise sur les épaules de l'ange.

_Vas-y... _Murmura t-il dans un souffle.

Après tout, il l'avait mérité. Au fond, c'est peut-être ce qu'il cherchait depuis tant de mois, une punition.

Le vent faisait toujours vibrer les éclats de verre, et Sam attendit que le choc vienne, que l'ange le poignarde de mille couteaux pour calmer sa colère.

Un grand fracas se fit alors entendre, et le vent cessa. Sam garda les yeux fermés quelques secondes, puis les rouvrit, relevant les yeux vers ceux de Gabriel. Il avait beau attendre, aucun coup ne le frappait, et le regard de l'ange, bien que froid, ne semblait plus porter de colère ou de haine.

Tremblant légèrement, Sam tourna la tête pour regarder à nouveau par dessus son épaule. Plus rien ne volait dans les airs, et tous les débris étaient éparpillés sur la moquette.

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas tué ? Il le méritait, il méritait de mourir ! Il se retourna vers Gabriel, mais, avant que Sam ne puisse demander quoi que ce soit, l'ange fut pris d'un violent vertige et se saisit la tête entre les mains. Sam voulu lui parler, mais l'ange lui donna un violent coup dans le torse avec le plat de sa main, projetant Sam au sol, dans les débris.

Celui-ci se releva, et vit qu'une des plaies avait recommencé à saigner. Immédiatement, il se rapprocha, et fit mine de vouloir toucher l'épaule de Gabriel pour le forcer à se coucher.

- Merde, une suture a lâché, je vais devoir...Ah !

Avant que ses doigts n'aient pu se poser sur le corps de l'ange, celui-ci avait saisit son poignet avec une vitesse fulgurante, et une force qui fit craquer ses os.

Sam n'eut pas le temps de parler, l'ange fut à nouveau pris de vertiges et lâcha son poignet.

Avant que Sam n'eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Gabriel s'écroula sur le lit, inconscient.

Sam enjamba les débris pour aller refermer la porte, et fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir la trousse de secours et un pull.

Il balaya les débris de verre qui reposaient sur le lit avec le pull, puis, il retourna l'ange sur le dos pour recoudre la plaie ouverte.

Sam n'y voyait plus clair, sa vision se troublait. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis deux jours, n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, et avait été éreinté par trop d'émotions. De plus, il avait des morceaux de verre fichés un peu partout dans le corps, lui faisant perdre un peu de sang. S'en était trop. Il eut à peine le temps de terminer la suture que ce fut l'écran noir, et qu'il s'écroula sur le lit, aux côtés de l'ange.

A peine un quart d'heure plus tard, Dean et Castiel arrivèrent au motel.

Dean, qui mordait goulûment dans un donuts, faillit s'étouffer en voyant l'état de la chambre. Le sol était poisseux et recouvert de débris de tous genres, les murs fissurés, la porte presque dégondée, les fenêtres brisées, les décorations en miettes, et les tableaux au sol. Même son frère semblait être en miettes, recouverts de morceaux de verre.

Un seul objet semblait avoir tenu le coup.

_Il était 07h37._

**OoO**

**Voili voilou ! :)**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre et que vous continuerez de me lire.**

******L'éditeur de ce site ne me permet pas de mettre en forme mon texte, j'ai passé 1h à essayer de faire quelque chose de présentable, mais ça ne veut toujours pas (j'ai juste pu mettre les horaires en gras !...même si je les voulais en souligné, mais le site ne voulait pas...). J'aurai voulu aérer un peu tout ça, mais les espaces ne sont pas tous pris en compte, et la page est modifiée sans que je demande...**

******Du coup, je n'ai pas pu faire une présentation correcte, navrée.  
**

******J'espère que vous n'êtes malgré tout pas trop dérangés par le côté pavé de mes chapitres.**

**Je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi, mais l'idée de l'horloge qui survit au désastre m'a fait délirer (oui... vous l'aurez compris, en ce moment il ne me faut pas grand chose...).**

**Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me dire si vous aimez, ce que vous aimez moins, ou juste pour dire que vous avez lu !**

**A la semaine prochaine ! ;)**


	5. Une rencontre inattendue

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! :)**

**Ça y est, voici la suite ! Elle nous a demandé beaucoup de travail et de recherches à Teli et à moi-même, alors j'espère que vous l'apprécierez.**

**Vous remarquerez l'effort pour trouver des titres pourris...faudrait que j'en parle à Teli avant de publier, j'oublie toujours qu'il faut un titre xD**

**Thr3 re4son'z : Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas mal pris tes remarques, tu peux continuer de chipoter. Et tu as raison, en relisant, j'ai vu que les « Sam » et « il » étaient parfois mal placés et provoquaient des répétitions. Mais bon, tant que ce n'est que ça, je ne m'en sors pas mal ! :p**

**X-Mannix : Je suis contente – et étonnée – que tu aimes ma fic :) Dans ton profil, tu as noté que tu n'hésitais à critiquer franchement les fics, donc je pensais trouver quelques notes négative ! Ravie que, pour le moment, l'histoire te convienne.**

**Pour le Destiel, tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre, mais je ne pense pas le développer beaucoup en parallèle avec le Sabriel, ça risque d'embrouiller les choses.**

**Sinon, j'ai écrit une petite histoire quand j'étais au collège (très mauvaise et niaise à souhait xD), mais à part ça je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de faire d'écriture d'invention. J'écris beaucoup de gros dossiers pour mes études, ce qui fait que je sais aligner 3 mots, mais rien de plus.**

**En tout cas, merci pour le compliment :)**

**Voili voilou ! Pour le moment je n'en dis pas plus au risque de vous spoiler. Bonne lecture !**

**OoO**

Sam dormait d'un sommeil profond, et son frère avait beau le secouer, rien n'y faisait. Même lorsque Castiel l'avait transporté sur l'autre lit, il n'avait pas ouvert un œil.

Dean avait pris soin de suturer certaines de ses plaies, et espérait que son petit frère se serait réveillé pendant l'opération, mais celui-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce ni montré de signes d'inconfort.

Il se résigna alors à le laisser dormir sur les conseils de Castiel.

Il devait donc rester là, à attendre que l'un ou l'autre des endormis se réveille...

Il soupira d'avance à l'idée de l'ennui qui l'attendait, et chercha de quoi s'occuper. Il était certain que Castiel n'était pas d'un divertissant extrême, et devait donc s'occuper seul... Que faisait-il d'habitude lorsqu'il s'ennuyait et qu'il était seul ?

D'un coup œil, il repéra l'ordinateur de Sam dans les débris, et entreprit de le récupérer.

Enjambant soigneusement les gros morceaux de verre fichés dans la moquette, il se baissa pour ramasser l'objet, jubilant intérieurement à l'idée que Sam n'apprécierait pas qu'il le lui emprunte.

Il avait toujours été tellement emmerdant avec ça !

Il se redressa et se dirigea vers la table, un sourire aux lèvres en réfléchissant à quelles vidéos il regarderait cette fois-ci. Rêveur, Dean oublia de regarder au sol et se pris les pieds dans les débris. Manquant de tomber, il se blessa au mollet et lâcha ce qu'il avait dans les mains.

L'ordinateur tomba sur au sol, et Castiel eut juste le temps de retenir Dean pour lui éviter de se blesser davantage sur le verre.

- _Ouf...merci Cas..._

Dean regarda le chantier que représentait la chambre en face de lui. Comment avait-elle pu finir dans un tel état ?

Continuant d'observer la pièce, il pesta en voyant l'ordinateur au sol. Ses plaintes se transformèrent en jurons lorsque, en voulant l'ouvrir, l'écran lui resta dans les mains dans un craquement désagréable.

- _Et merde. Sammy va me tuer !_

Dans un effort vain, Dean tenta de raccrocher les deux parties de l'ordinateur, sachant très bien qu'il aurait droit à une scène, et même plus, si Sam retrouvait son objet fétiche dans cet état.

- _Cas, tu peux faire quelque chose pour ça ?_

_- Oui._

Dean sursauta en voyant l'ange s'accroupir à ses côtés et poser la main sur le mollet endommagé. Il n'y avait pas prêté attention, mais le verre l'avait coupé profondément, et du sang coulait abondamment de la blessure. Castiel n'eut besoin que de quelques secondes pour que la plaie ne soit plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Il se releva et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Dean, un très léger sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres.

_- Euh...merci...mais en fait, je ne parlais pas de ça..._

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté, un air interrogatif sur le visage, puis, une lueur de compréhension passa dans les prunelles bleues.

-_ Oh...oui, bien sûr..._

Il tendit la main vers les débris autour de lui, et leur fit reprendre leurs places respectives. Les fenêtres et le miroir se reconstituèrent, les décorations et les tableaux reprirent leurs places, les fissures des murs s'effacèrent. La chambre retrouva son aspect originel.

-_ C'est mieux ?_

Dean s'était redressé en voyant l'ange faire, et opina de la tête, bouche bée. Il se dit que Castiel était vraiment plein de ressources et de surprises. Celui-ci jeta un coup autour de lui pour vérifier que tout était en ordre, et vit une lampe de chevet couchée au sol derrière lui. D'un geste de la main, il dirigea l'objet vers la table de chevet de Sam, manquant de frapper Dean qui s'était déplacé en silence.

-_ Hey ! Doucement Cas !_

D'un mouvement réflexe l'ange avait évité la collision, mais donna plus d'élan à l'objet qui se fracassa contre le mur, non loin de Sam.

Celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut, et se jeta instinctivement sur son oreiller pour en sortir un neuf millimètres. Encore dans les vapes, il pointa l'arme vers le mur où l'objet s'était écrasé, puis autour de lui à la recherche d'un ennemi potentiel.

- _Wow ! On se calme Sammy ! C'est nous !_

Sam pris alors le temps de regarder autour de lui et étudia la chambre en cherchant ce qui clochait. Ne voyant que l'ange et son frère, il se décida à baisser son arme.

Dean voulu s'approcher, et bouscula l'ordinateur du pied. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, et, alors que Sam regardait ailleurs, il tapa sur l'épaule de Castiel en pointant discrètement le pc du doigt.

D'un mouvement de doigts, l'ange redonna à l'objet son état d'origine, et le reposa sur la table.

Dean le remercia d'un sourire et s'approcha de son frère.

_- Bien dormi ?_

_- Euh..._

Le jeune frère était toujours à moitié endormi, son regard vagabondait dans la pièce, lui laissant un sentiment étrange. Quand son regard se posa sur Gabriel, il se rappela des événements de la veille.

_- Gabriel s'est réveillé !_

_- Ça on a vu ! Vu dans quel état on t'a trouvé..._

Sam se frotta les yeux, tentant de rassembler ses idées de façon cohérente.

_- Café? _Proposa Dean.

_- J'veux bien._

Dean partit dans la cuisine et Sam se leva pour s'installer à table. Le réveil était dur, et il n'en finissait plus de bailler et de s'étirer. Il avait l'impression d'avoir bu et pris des substances illicites de façon outrancière, et il n'arrivait pas à s'ancrer dans la réalité.

Son regard vagabonda de nouveau sur la chambre et il avait l'impression d'avoir rêvé ce qui s'était passé la veille.

_- C'était pas la 3ème guerre mondiale ici ?_

_- Cas a fait le ménage._

Sam se retourna vers l'ange et le fixa, l'air ahuri.

_- Tu peux faire ça, toi ?_

L'ange ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer avec insistance. Sam pouvait voir son mécontentement, et il prit un moment avant de se rappeler de leur dernière rencontre.

Il l'avait quand même menacé de mort...

_- Oh...euh...Cas...pour la dernière fois..._

Dean se retourna pour fixer son frère, posant la tasse qu'il avait dans les mains. Il n'allait quand même pas...

Sam sentit alors le poids du regard de son aîné et de l'ange sur lui. Un sentiment de malaise l'envahit, et c'est dans un murmure à peine audible qu'il termina sa phrase.

_- Désolé..._

Castiel et Dean furent tous les deux surpris et en restèrent coi. Cela faisait des mois que Sam n'avait pas été un tant soit peu aimable. Alors qu'il s'excuse ! Cela tenait du miracle. Ou bien était-ce un signe de convalescence ?

Dean et l'ange échangèrent un regard et un sourire, puis Castiel s'approcha de Sam pour poser une main sur son épaule.

_- Je te pardonne. _Dit-il d'un ton solennel.

Dean dû se retenir de pouffer en entendant l'ange parler. Il avait toujours une façon très...angélique de dire les choses.

Il revint près d'eux et posa la tasse de café près de son frère.

_- Un ange du seigneur t'offre son pardon, tu peux faire toutes les conneries que tu veux maintenant, t'es pénard !_

_- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que cela veut dire, Dean ! Le pardon n'est pas..._

Dean dépassa son frère pour frôler la joue de l'ange de ses doigts et y déposer un baiser discret.

_- Je sais._

Les deux amants arboraient leurs plus beaux sourires, laissant transparaître leur complicité. Sam leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se doucher...et surtout pour ne pas être témoin d'une telle scène plus longtemps.

Sous l'eau chaude, il se rappela des événements de la veille, et de la réaction de l'archange. Pourquoi avait-il fait preuve d'une telle colère ? Même lorsque Dean avait insulté sa famille, il n'avait pas été pris d'une telle folie meurtrière.

Bien sur, il avait toutes les raisons du monde de lui en vouloir, mais dans ce cas pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas tué ?

Il revit le visage furieux de l'archange, ses prunelles virant au doré, son regard droit et froid. Il pensait se rappeler de ce moment comme la plus grande peur de sa vie, mais, pourtant ce n'était pas le cas. Bien sur, Gabriel l'avait beaucoup impressionné, et toute cette colère dirigée contre lui l'avait forcément inquiété. Mais, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être heureux, et quelque part soulagé de le voir réveillé.

Il sortit de la douche et se sécha à la hâte, grimaçant lorsqu'il s'approchait des plaies recousues.

Il s'habilla et sortit de la salle de bain pour voir Dean entrain de verser quelque chose autour du lit de Gabriel.

-_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_- Simple mesure de précaution._

_- De précaution ?_

Sam s'avança, puis s'accroupit pour observer le produit au sol.

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_- De l'huile sacré._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Oui, s'il fait mine de s'en prendre à nous, on le fait frire !_

Dean avait une telle mine réjouie que Sam sortit de ses gongs.

_- Mais enfin Dean ! Il est affaibli, il ne peut pas s'engager dans un combat dans son état !_

_- Ah ouais ? Regarde toi, et repense au foutoir qu'il a mis !_

_- On est censés le protéger, pas le menacer !_

_- Je ne menace personne, s'il se tient tranquille je ne le ferai pas rôtir !_ Répondit-il innocemment.

_- Il ne se tiendra pas tranquille s'il voit qu'on l'emprisonne !_

Sam fulminait, et Castiel vint poser une main sur son épaule.

_- Sam, Gabriel est mon frère, je ne laisserai rien lui arriver. Mais il reste un archange, et il pourrait vous tuer dans un accès de colère. On veut juste pouvoir le contenir en cas de soucis._

Sam grogna, n'osant pas se montrer méprisant envers l'ange après ce qui s'était passé la veille. Mais il était certain que les choses tourneraient mal. L'archange avait été complètement désorienté lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, et il était sûr que les choses ne sauraient s'être améliorées après une nuit de repos.

_- Je continue de dire que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Tout ce que vous allez faire, c'est le rendre agressif._

_- Il n'a pas besoin de ça pour l'être visiblement._

_- Non mais tu te rappelles dans quel état je l'ai trouvé ? Il a été attaqué et presque tué ! N'importe qui serait sur la défensive après ça._

_- Il aurait pu te tuer !_

_- Mais il ne l'a pas fait !_

_- Silence !_

Sam et Dean se retournèrent vers Castiel, se demandant ce qui lui prenait. Pour toute réponse, Castiel prit à nouveau la parole.

-_ Bonjour mon frère._

Sam se raidit, et descendit le regard vers le visage de l'archange. Celui-ci se redressa et les toisa du regard.

Comme la veille, il ne dit pas un mot, se contentant de les jauger, et de les juger d'un regard.

-_ On t'a réveillé ?_ Tenta Sam.

Gabriel ne lui répondit pas, et ne lui prêta aucune attention, fixant Castiel du regard. Visiblement, le fait qu'un ange soit présent attisait son intérêt.

- _Comment te sens-tu ? Te souviens-tu de ce qui t'est arrivé, mon frère ?_

Malgré les sollicitations de Castiel, Gabriel restait obstinément silencieux. Ce qui eut le don d'irriter Dean.

- _Bon, allez, on ne va pas continuer éternellement ce petit jeu. Dis-nous ce qui t'est arrivé._

L'archange tourna le tête pour le fixer, mais n'en dit pas plus.

- _Bon, ça suffit, allez debout !_

D'un geste, Dean le saisit à l'épaule pour le faire se lever.

- _Dean, non !_

Sam n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir, que l'archange projeta son frère violemment contre le mur.

Gabriel se leva lentement, fixant Dean au sol.

-_ Calme-toi mon frère ! Ils ne sont pas tes ennemis !_

Il fit mine d'avancer vers Dean, le regard menaçant. Alors, celui-ci alluma son briquet et le jeta sur l'huile pour entraver l'archange.

Les flammes s'élevèrent rapidement, enfermant Gabriel dans une prison de feu.

-_ Il ne se rappelle plus de nous ? _Demanda Dean

-_ Il semblerait. _Répondit Castiel.

- _En tout cas on a bien fait de prendre cette précaution, n'est-ce pas Sammy ?_

_- Elle n'aurait pas été nécessaire si tu n'étais pas qu'une grosse brute sans cervelle !_

_- Quoi !_

_- Quel besoin avais-tu de le bousculer ? Il n'a pas eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits que déjà tu..._

_- Que déjà il m'envoie valser contre un mur ! Au fait, je vais bien, je te remercie !_

Alors que les deux frères se disputaient, Gabriel vacilla légèrement.

- _Tu as été un peu bousculé, pas de quoi en faire tout un foin !_

_- Il comptait faire bien plus que me « bousculer » un peu, Sam !_

_- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?_

_- Tu veux qu'il te fasse un dessin ?!_

Dean avait ponctué sa phrase en pointant Gabriel du doigt, et c'est un hurlement strident qui en découla.

- _Qu'est-ce donc que cela ! Où suis-je ? Qui êtes-vous ?_

Gabriel gesticulait dans tous les sens, manquant à plusieurs reprises de se brûler. Les deux frères arrêtèrent nette leur dispute et eurent la même réaction primitive.

_- Hein ?_

_- Il semblerait que Gabriel nous aie quitté. _Commenta calmement Castiel.

-_ QUOI ?_

Castiel sursauta légèrement, ne s'attendant pas à une réaction si vive de la part de ses compères.

Alors que Sam s'inquiétait pour l'archange, Dean aurait plutôt pris l'annonce pour une bonne nouvelle. Et c'est un flot de questions, aux motivations opposées, qui assaillit Castiel.

- _Il est mort ?_ S'inquiétait Sam.

-_ Sérieux ?_

_- Tu es sûr ?_

Gabriel semblait complètement perdu, et il pivotait sur lui-même pour chercher une aide du regard.

- _Excusez-moi..._ tenta t-il doucement.

Mais les frères étaient trop occupés pour l'entendre.

- _Non, il n'est pas vraiment mort. _Répondit l'ange.

-_ Ça veut dire quoi « pas vraiment » ?_

_- Comment ça, « pas vraiment » ?_

Castiel resta silencieux un moment, à fixer les deux frères. Puis, il soupira et tenta de les calmer en lançant un regard tour à tour à Sam et à Dean

- _Je sens encore sa présence...mais il n'est pas en état pour faire quoi que ce soit pour le moment._

_- Mais il va vivre ?_

_- Je suppose._

Dean soupira malgré lui.

- _Punaise c'est increvable un archange ! Pire qu'un..._

_- Dean !_ Le héla Sam.

- _J'ai rien dit._

Il jura mentalement. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire ce genre de remarques.

Il savait bien que son petit frère portait une attention particulière à l'archange, mais il ne pouvait pas faire table rase de tout ce qu'il leur...lui... avait fait. C'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas le rayer de son tableau de chasse. Alors le prendre en pitié, ou s'inquiéter parce qu'il risquait de mourir...c'était plutôt l'inverse.

Mais malgré tout, il s'était juré de faire un effort pour Sammy, et de ne pas – forcément – truffer Gabriel de tout ce qu'il pourrait trouver lorsqu'il se réveillerait.

Mais il ne lui facilitait pas la tâche !

- _Excusez-moi !_

Son grand frère était vraiment imbouffable ! Il ne pouvait pas mettre de côté son instinct de chasseur pendant quelques jours, même dans une telle situation. Sam n'en pouvait plus d'entendre les remarques plus ou moins légères de son frère sur l'éventuelle mort de Gabriel. Ces allusions lui étaient devenues insupportables, et encore, il savait très bien que Dean se retenait la majeure partie du temps !

C'est dire à quoi il aurait droit s'il ne faisait aucun effort...

- _Hey ho ! S'il vous plait !_

Les deux frères se retournèrent d'un même geste et répondirent d'un ton agacé

- _Mais quoi ?!_

_- Je...Où est-on ? Pourquoi suis-je entouré par ces flammes ?_

Les trois acolytes se regardèrent tour à tour, comme pour chercher à savoir ce qui se passait.

Ils avaient tous l'air perdu.

-_ Il nous fait quoi, là ? Il croit qu'on va gober ça ?_

_- Je ne pense pas qu'il, joue un rôle, Dean._

_- C'est un embrouilleur, je te rappelle. Il nous a peut-être joué un tour..._

_- On ne l'a pas lâché des yeux._

_- Et ce n'est pas Gabriel._

Les frères se retournèrent vers l'ange, tous deux inquiets de savoir quelle créature ils avaient en face d'eux.

-_ C'est son vaisseau._

Il y eut un blanc, et le silence ne fut rompu que par des phrases prononcées à demi-mots.

- _Son...vaisseau ? Un humain ?_

Castiel hocha la tête.

- _Mais, les anges ne sont pas censés absorber leurs vaisseaux petit à petit ? _Demanda Sam.

-_ Si, et c'est d'autant plus fulgurant que l'ange est puissant._

_- Mais alors pourquoi est-il là ? Il n'est pas censé avoir été absorbé ?_

Castiel se pinça les lèvres et soupira doucement.

- _Gabriel a toujours été plus conciliant et souple avec ses vaisseaux que les autres anges._

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Si nous ne prenons pas pleinement possession de notre vaisseau, nos pouvoirs et notre grâce sont diminués. La majorité d'entre nous ne peuvent pas faire autrement, sous peine d'en périr._

_- Mais pour Gabriel c'est différent ?_

_- C'est un archange, ce qui signifie qu'il a davantage de puissance, et donc davantage de capacités à la contrôler. Il est l'un des seuls à pouvoir prendre possession d'un vaisseau sans détruire complètement l'âme qu'il renferme. _

_- Et en quoi est-ce conciliant ? S'il peut éviter à l'âme de son hôte de souffrir, c'est normal qu'il le fasse, non ?_

_- Non, Dean. Les archanges doivent retenir une partie encore plus importante de leur pouvoir s'ils veulent que l'hôte survive en partie, ce qui les met potentiellement en danger étant donné les ennemis auxquels ils font face._

Les frères baissèrent la tête, réfléchissant à ce que l'ange venait de leur expliquer, lorsqu'une voix s'éleva, les faisant sursauter.

- _Il suffit à présent ! Je suis l'évêque Daniels de Coetquin, et j'exige qu'on m'explique ce qui se passe !_

Les trois spectateurs restèrent cois, ayant du mal à se représenter un évêque comme étant l'hôte de Gabriel.

- _Vous ! Manants ! Éteignez donc ce feu avant que je ne me brûle !_

- _Demandé si gentiment... _murmura Sam.

- _Non, tu vas rester là pour le moment._

_- Plaît-il ? Comment osez-vous ! Je suis un évêque, je représente la parole de Dieu et de tous ses saints anges ! De simples mécréants comme vous devraient se sentir honorés que je prenne la peine de vous adresser la parole !_

_- En même temps...si tu ne le faisais pas...tu croupirais dans ton feu pendant un bail..._ murmura Dean.

La discussion fut interrompue par le crépitement des flammes qui s'attaquaient à présent au lit et aux rideaux situés derrière Daniels.

- _Dean, je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix._

_- Cas, tu peux éteindre ça s'te plaît ?_

_- Non._

Les frères haussèrent les sourcils et fixèrent Castiel comme s'il avait dit la chose la plus étrange qui soit. Cela faisait un moment que l'ange avait appris à s'imposer, mais dans la situation actuelle, aucun des deux frères ne voyait ce qui pouvait l'avoir contrarié.

- _Cas... ?_

_- Dean, c'est de l'huile sacrée. Je ne peux pas toucher ces flammes, et mes pouvoirs seront sans effets._

Les Winchester soupirèrent légèrement de soulagement.

- _Ah...oui, c'est vrai._

Ils remplirent d'eau tout ce qui pouvait l'être, et éteignirent rapidement le feu, libérant l'évêque.

- _Bien. Maintenant, je vais me retirer dans mon évêché _

_- Non, tu restes là._

L'homme tiqua en entendant à nouveau le tutoiement inconvenant, et répondit sèchement.

_- Je n'ai nullement l'intention de rester en votre compagnie !_

_- C'est bien dommage pour toi, mais tu vas rester avec nous._

Daniels eut un petit rire hautain en regardant les deux frères de haut.

-_ Et qui êtes vous donc pour m'y forcer ? Je suis une connaissance du roi, et frère du Baron Richard Mowbray troisième du nom !_

_- Du...du roi ?_ Bégaya Sam.

- _Parfaitement !_

_- Ah ouais...et tu viens de quelle époque ?_ Demanda Dean.

- _Pardon ?_

_- Quel est le nom de ce roi ?_

_- …Quels piètres sujets vous faites pour ne même pas vous rappeler du nom de votre souverain tout puissant !_

_- Oh...oui...alors ?_

_- Henri II d'Angleterre bien sûr !_

Dean se retourna vers son frère, le questionnant du regard.

- _Vous savez, nous sommes au XXIème siècle à présent. Et ici, ce n'est pas l'Angleterre, mais les États-Unis d'Amérique..._

Daniels leur lança un regard abasourdi, puis il secoua la tête.

- _Il suffit ! Je ne resterai pas __un instant de plus avec des gens tels que vous, me parlant d'inepties, de choses sans aucun sens !_

Joignant le geste à la parole, il se dirigea vers la porte, se débattit quelques instants avec la poignée, puis ouvrit.

Il resta là et ne bougea plus, l'air hébété et apeuré. Il ne reconnaissait plus rien. De gros monstres faisaient un bruit assourdissant, et des hommes s'y engouffraient en riant. Le sol était recouvert d'une substance noire, les habitations étaient grises et mornes, aucune foret n'était en vue, aucun château non plus. Les hommes et des monstres de toutes sortes semblaient vivre ensemble de façon naturelle, et l'évêque faillit s'évanouir devant un tel spectacle.

Castiel le saisit par la taille pour le faire rentrer, puis ferma la porte.

Le pauvre homme tremblait et bégayait comme il pouvait quelques passages de la Bible.

Castiel l'assit sur le lit épargné par les flammes, et Sam entreprit de lui expliquer la situation de la façon la plus claire et la plus acceptable possible.

-_ Daniels, vous être un homme de foi, n'est-ce pas ?_

Celui-ci hocha la tête, ne parvenant toujours pas à parler tant sa terreur était grande.

- _Il y a longtemps, du temps de votre roi, l'archange Gabriel est venu à vous, vous en souvenez-vous en ?_

_- Va...vaguement..._

_- Il vous a proposé de l'aider ?_

_- Il...Il a dit...qu'il avait besoin de moi, qu'il avait besoin de porter la parole de Dieu aux hommes par mon biais. Il m'a dit...que moi seul pouvais offrir aux hommes la rédemption, que pour cela, je devais me faire l'outil des anges de notre père._

_- Et vous avez accepté ?_

_- Bien sûr...un homme de Dieu ne refuse pas son aide à un archange __!_

Les frères et Castiel se regardèrent tour à tour, un air de pitié gravé sur leur visage. Visiblement, Daniels n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui lui était arrivé. L'ange se décida à prendre la parole.

- _Gabriel a pris possession de votre corps pour pouvoir se mouvoir sur Terre._

_- Co...comment cela ?_ murmura l'homme, hébété.

- _Pendant plusieurs siècles, comme vous avez pu le voir._

_- Allons, ne dites pas de sottises, j'ai vu et entendu de nombreuses choses en tant qu'homme de Dieu, mais des phénomènes de possession par des anges, jamais !_

_- Navré de vous décevoir, mais vous en être la preuve vivante. Vous avez bien vu à quoi ressemble le monde à l'extérieur de cette pièce._

Le pauvre homme se triturait les mains et fronça les sourcils.

_- Est-ce notre père qui me met à l'épreuve...ou le diable qui se joue de moi ?_

_- Plutôt la première option. Vous avez dû accueillir un archange pendant de looongues années._

_- Et...le roi...et mon frère...et les gens de ma paroisse ?_

_- Gabriel a maintenu votre corps en vie et l'a empêché de vieillir. Mais, le temps a continué de s'écouler._

_- Je vois..._

Sur ses traits, on pouvait lire une multitude d'émotions comme la détresse, l'angoisse, la tristesse, la peur. Daniels était trop déstabilisé pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que penser. Plus rien n'était cohérent pour lui.

Aussi, il se tourna vers ses hôtes d'un jour et formula une requête.

-_ Vous...pourriez me laisser un instant... ?_

_- Pour quoi faire ? _Demanda Dean, toujours suspicieux.

- _Pour prier._

Après un bref regard pour se mettre d'accord, Sam, Dean et Castiel sortir sur le perron de la chambre de motel pour laisser un peu de calme à l'évêque.

Le pauvre homme n'avait plus que ça de son ancienne vie. C'était la seule chose qui ne changerait jamais : son droit de prier et de confier ses peurs et ses espoirs au plus haut.

Tout autour de lui lui semblait être menaçant à présent, alors, il demanda à Dieu et aux anges de lui accorder leur protection et le courage de surmonter cette épreuve.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, les trois acolytes retournèrent dans la chambre pour retrouver Daniels endormi sur le lit.

- _Bon, on n'en tirera rien de plus pour le moment, laissons-le se reposer._

Dean hocha la tête et partit dans la cuisine pour préparer du café, suivi de Castiel.

- _On a au moins son nom, on va pouvoir faire des recherches._ Lança Sam depuis le salon.

- _Chouette... _murmura Dean.

Sam s'installa à table et d'un geste machinal, il ouvrit le pc et l'alluma...Du moins, il appuya sur le bouton censé le démarrer.

- _Pourquoi il ne s'allume plus ?_

Dean se figea un instant, puis saisit Castiel par une manche avant de sortir de la chambre au pas de charge.

- _Nous, on va faire des recherches en bibliothèque ! A plus, Sammy !_

_- DEAN !_

L'impala démarra en trombes, faisant crisser les pneus sur le gravier, laissant un Sam proche de l'hystérie hurler après son frère.

- _Cas, je croyais que tu l'avais réparé ?_

_- Je lui ai redonné son aspect d'origine._

_- Je vois... Allons lui chercher un nouveau jouet avant qu'il nous fasse une crise de manque..._

**OoO**

**Voilà pour cette semaine ! :)**

**Pour le moment, on tient le rythme d'une publication par week-end, j'espère pouvoir continuer ainsi.**

**Le plus long et compliqué pour ce chapitre a été de se décider pour la personnalité de l'hôte. Rigolo, autoritaire, benêt ? Dur, dur !**

**Teli et moi avons essayé de rester logiques et de faire un personnage crédible par rapport à son époque. **

**Il va nous accompagner encore quelques temps, alors, même si vous n'avez pas vu grand chose de son caractère pour le moment, j'espère qu'il vous plaît.**

**A la semaine prochaine ! :)**


	6. A la rencontre du nouveau monde

**Titre :**** Soulmates  
****Rating :**** M pour les chapitres à venir.  
****Spoilers :**** L'histoire prend en compte des éléments de la série jusqu'à la fin de la saison 5.  
****Disclaimer :**** Les personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas et sont l'unique propriété de leur créateur.**

**Notes :**

**Me revoilà enfin !**

**Je suis navrée d'avoir autant tardé à publier ! Teli et moi avons été très occupées, et ce n'est pas fait pour s'arranger.**

**Mais ne vous en faites pas, même si je ne publie plus à un rythme régulier, je continue d'écrire cette fic. Il faudra juste vous armer de patience entre chaque chapitre.**

**Au passage, j'ai enfin ajouté les disclaimers...**

**J'en profite pour vous remercier pour toutes vos gentilles reviews, elle me font très plaisir. Je vous suis très reconnaissante de prendre le temps de me lire et de commenter mon histoire, de façon très détaillée pour certains.**

**J'en profite également pour remercier tous ceux qui me lisent sans que je le sache. Je suis très étonnée de voir que des gens viennent sur mon histoire tous les jours, et en grand nombre, particulièrement le week-end (période pendant laquelle je publiais avant). Sans doute venez-vous voir si la suite est arrivée. **

**Quoi qu'il en soit je vous remercie de me suivre si assidument.**

**Pour ceux qui ont un compte, c'est avec plaisir que je papote avec vous et réponds à vos petits mots. Pour ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu (pas le temps ou pas de compte), sachez que je réponds toujours au chapitre suivant quoi qu'il arrive.**

**X-Mannix : Désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te répondre en mp, alors je le fais ici :)**

**Pardon, encore des points de suspension ici (beaucoup qu'il faudrait modifier selon tes conseils) ! J'avais hâte de publier alors j'ai laissé comme ça, mais je vais y travailler pour le prochain chapitre, c'est promis !**

** Adelaide autralia : Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise. Pour l'italique, je ne l'utilise pas en temps normal, mais l'éditeur du site fait que le texte devient un gros pavé imbouffable (il ne sait pas ce qu'est un paragraphe).  
**

**L'italique est censé rendre les choses un peu plus claires...je tente sans, vous me direz :)**

**Voilà, je suis ravie de publier et de pouvoir écrire la suite.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)**

**OoO**

Dean et Castiel avaient fait près de deux heures de route aller et retour avant de trouver un magasin digne de ce nom. L'ange avait bien proposé au Winchester de l'y emmener, mais celui-ci n'avait définitivement jamais aimé ces voyages par ange interposé.

De plus, il ne disait jamais non lorsqu'il pouvait faire traîner un peu le temps qu'il passait en seul à seul avec Castiel.

Entre les chasses et les affaires du Paradis, même si l'ange faisait de son mieux pour rester le plus possible auprès des deux frères, il avait des impératifs qu'il se devait d'honorer.

Une fois dans le magasin, Dean avait choisi l'ordinateur le plus cher, se disant qu'il faudrait au moins ça pour calmer la colère de son frère, et être sûr qu'il lui convienne. Après tout, il payait avec une carte trafiquée, donc le montant lui importait peu.

Ils étaient rentrés pour dîner en prenant soin de ramener à manger du fast-food du coin.

L'accueil fut particulièrement houleux étant donné que Sam avait du rester seul à faire la conversation à un évêque. Bien qu'il ne soit pas contre quelques discussions théologiques, il se serait bien passé d'en faire son occupation pour la journée entière.

Ce n'était pas faute de l'avoir questionné sur ses origines, son époque, ses souvenirs concernant Gabriel, mais les sujets de toutes ses questions étaient détournés pour revenir au thème religieux.

Tout ce qu'il avait appris était qu'il venait d'un petit village, à priori, proche de l'actuelle Glasgow, et que les pommes y étaient délicieuses...Désespérant...

- C'est à cette heure là que tu rentres ? Tu croyais qu'en traînant je serais moins en colère ? Tu sais ce que j'ai du subir pendant ton absence ?

- Désolé Sammy, je-

- C'est Sam.

Le cadet était encore énervé après son frère, mais la fatigue l'empêchait de sortir de ses gongs et de faire une vraie colère. A force de ruminer toute la journée contre Dean et de hocher la tête dès que l'évêque disait quelque chose, il en avait oublié ce qu'il avait prévu de dire à son frère.

- Tiens, regarde, on est allé te chercher un nouveau pc. C'est pour ça que ça a été long.

- Super. Et mes données ?

- Tes quoi ?

Ce que j'avais enregistré sur mon ordinateur, tu as une idée pour que je les récupère ?

- Bah...euh...

Avec un espoir qu'il savait vain, il jeta un regard interrogatif à Castiel qui, visiblement, ne comprenait pas de quoi parlait Sam.

Il soupira alors, se demandant comment allait encore se terminer cette soirée.

- Écoute, ton ordinateur a volé avec tout le reste de la chambre quand notre cher archange a piqué une crise. C'est à ce moment là qu'il s'est cassé, alors tu devras régler ça avec lui. Dit-il en faisant un signe de la tête vers Daniels.

- Plaît-il ? Hoqueta celui-ci.

- Rien, oublie.

Sam prit l'ordinateur des mains de son aîné et regarda les caractéristiques. Puis, il haussa les sourcils et releva les yeux vers lui.

- Depuis quand tu t'y connais en config' de pc ?

- Depuis que j'ai compris que le plus cher était le meilleur...

- Ah...

Sam eut un petit rictus amusé devant la naïveté de son frère, mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Il se dépêcha d'allumer son nouveau jouet, oubliant en partie sa contrariété face aux efforts de Dean. Pendant ce temps, Dean sortit les sandwichs et appela Daniels pour manger.

Tout le monde se mit à table, et commença à déguster son repas.

Tout le monde, sauf l'évêque.

- Tu manges pas tes frites ?

- Mes quoi ?

- Tes frites.

- …

- Les bâtonnets jaunes, là.

- C'est de la nourriture ?

- Oui, ce sont des patates coupées en bâtons et cuitent dans l'huile.

- Des batates ?

- PAtates !

- Je dois manger ça ?

- Et ton hamburger aussi.

- Mon quoi ?

Déjà lassé par la tournure que prenait la conversation entre son frère et Daniels, Sam intervint pour régler le problème.

- Daniels, tout ce que tu as devant toi se mange. Tu n'as qu'à utiliser tes mains et à mordre dedans. Comme ça.

Sam lui montra l'exemple comme s'il parlait à un enfant, et mordit dans une frite. L'évêque retint difficilement un soupir et regardait les frères avaler goulûment leur...repas. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim, mais le gaspillage étant une offense au Christ alors...

Retenant sa respiration, Daniels prit une frite entre ses doigts, la tenant telle une allumette, et la porta à ses lèvres. Après avoir pris une forte inspiration, il se décida à ouvrir la bouche et à en mordre le bout.

Sam et Dean le fixèrent, attendant une réaction qui prit quelques secondes à arriver. Daniels grimaça et reposa le reste de sa frite en avalant difficilement sa bouchée.

- Comment faites-vous pour manger ça ? Ça a le goût de terre !

- Essaye le hamburger alors ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc tout sec ?

- Du pain avec dedans de la viande, des tomates, de la salade, des cornichons, des oignons et de la sauce ! Récita fièrement Dean.

L'évêque regarda son sandwich de travers et saisit le pain pour en prendre une bouchée.

- Euh...tu dois prendre tout le sandwich d'un coup. Regarde, comme ça.

Et Dean mordit avec plaisir dans son hamburger, laissant couler de la sauce sur son menton, faisant grimacer Sam de dégoût. Même lui n'aurait plus envie de goûter à quelque chose après avoir vu la démonstration de son frère.

Vaillamment, et au grand étonnement de Sam, Daniels se décida à faire un effort et saisit le sandwich du mieux qu'il pu pour tenter d'en prendre une bouchée. Mais il était visiblement plus habitué à manger du gruau du bout des lèvres qu'à mordre à pleines dents dans un gros sandwich juteux, et il ne su pas par quel bout s'y prendre. Sam sortit son couteau et le lui coupa en parts plus petites pour lui faciliter la tâche.

Il dû quand même le manger en plusieurs étapes, mais il finit par avaler une bonne partie du sandwich.

- Alors ? C'est bon, hein ?

Dean semblait si enjoué que l'évêque ne su pas le contredire, mais, à l'expression sur son visage, il était facilement visible qu'il ne partageait pas cet avis.

Sam était étonné du tact dont il faisait preuve. A vrai dire, bien qu'ennuyeuses, les discussions qu'il avait eu avec lui l'après-midi lui avait laissées apercevoir un homme plus à l'écoute qu'il n'y paraissait. Il était fervent croyant, ça ne faisait aucun doute, et de la classe supérieure qui plus est, mais il n'était pas aussi extrémiste que l'époque dans laquelle il vivait le laissait supposer.

Bien sur, le choc entre sa culture et la leur était violente, ça ne pouvait pas être autrement, mais il le vivait relativement bien. Sam n'était pas sur de savoir se remettre aussi vite après une telle annonce et un tel changement dans son environnement et ses pratiques.

Il décida de lui faciliter la tâche du mieux qu'il pourrait en attendant le retour de Gabriel. D'ailleurs, ils ne savaient toujours pas pourquoi l'hôte était réapparu et ce que faisait Gabriel.

- Castiel, je peux te parler ? Demanda t-il.

L'ange se leva et sortit dehors avec Sam.

- Qu'y a t-il, Sam ?

- On n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'en discuter, mais tu as une idée de ce qui se passe pour Gabriel ?

- J'ai une hypothèse, mais je ne peux pas être certain qu'elle soit juste.

- Qui serait ?

- Sa grâce est en sommeil. Gabriel était épuisé, et même s'il s'est réveillé, ses deux colères consécutives ont fini de l'épuiser, et le feu n'a rien arrangé.

- Le feu ?

- Oui, le feu sacré nous prive de nos capacités angéliques. Et Gabriel s'est retrouvé non seulement avec une grâce gravement endommagée, mais également dans l'incapacité de se soigner et de le maintenir éveillé.

- Mais il a laissé la place à Daniels presque immédiatement.

- Le temps qu'il y est resté était déjà de trop.

Sam baissa la tête et Castiel se rappela de la dispute des deux frères à propos de l'emploi de l'huile sacrée.

- Sam. Dean a bien fait d'utiliser l'huile. Il aurait été tué s'il ne l'avait pas fait, je te le garantis. Et je n'aurai rien pu faire pour vous protéger.

Sam releva la tête et lui sourit doucement.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas remettre ça sur le tapis.

Castiel détourna la tête, signe évident de gêne chez lui. Son attachement envers Dean n'était plus un secret, et il le protégeait dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, ils rentrèrent et tout le monde alla se coucher. Dean râla parce qu'il devait dormir sur le canapé, mais Sam fit semblant de ne pas entendre et tout le monde s'endormit bien vite.

Le lendemain, les rôles furent clairement répartis.

Sam avait fait une liste de courses avec des ingrédients un peu plus frais que ceux du fast-food pour faire une transition à Daniels. Dean avait pour charge d'aller les chercher pendant que Castiel se renseignait pour savoir s'il y avait des mouvements suspects au Paradis ou en Enfer. Quant à Sam, il devait faire des recherches sur internet et surveiller Daniels.

Celui-ci avait demandé à venir avec Dean, mais s'est vu essuyer un refus catégorique. Les frères ne l'avaient pas estimé prêt à sortir dehors et à se confronter au monde du XXIème siècle. Un archange dans le coma était suffisamment contraignant et inquiétant pour ne pas rajouter un évêque.

Chacun partit donc pour ses tâches respectives, et Sam s'installa devant son nouvel ordinateur.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il voulait à tout prix en apprendre davantage sur l'hôte de Gabriel. Peut-être espérait-il trouver une clé pour le ramener ?

Il avait le nom de l'évêque, celui de son roi et de son pays. Il su donc rapidement que Daniels était né au XIIème siècle dans une famille noble, puis qu'il s'était destiné à être un homme de Dieu avant même d'avoir pu profiter de la vie.

- Hey, Daniels.

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tu as quitté ton domaine ? Être évêque, c'est pas le rêve de tous les gamins.

- On ne m'a pas demandé mon avis. J'étais trop turbulent et j'entraînais mon frère à faire des âneries. Alors Père a décidé de m'envoyer dans une paroisse.

- Ton frère ne t'a pas manqué ?

- Si, mais je doute que ça aie été réciproque. Il était très jeune quand je suis parti, et je ne doute pas que Père aie fait en sorte qu'il ne me porte pas dans son cœur.

Sam tenta de s'imaginer ce que ça pouvait être de vivre au XIIème siècle, séparé de sa famille, à devoir respecter des règles auxquelles ont n'adhère qu'à moitié.

- Tu n'as jamais revu ton frère ?

- Non, même lorsque notre père est mort et qu'il a pris le titre de baron, il n'a pas cherché à me contacter. Nous sommes restés à nos places respectives.

- Je vois...

C'était très étrange pour Sam de parler à Daniels. Il était le corps de Gabriel, il avait sa voix, ses yeux. Il manquait toute sa personnalité mais le physique était quand même présent. C'était un effort surhumain de se convaincre que c'était Gabriel qui avait pris le corps de l'évêque, et non l'inverse.

Entre familiarité et distance, il ne savait plus vraiment sur quel pied danser. Tout différenciait l'évêque de l'archange.

Le premier semblait réservé, posé, il prenait le temps de réfléchir avant de prendre une décision et était aussi coincé que pouvaient l'être les gens d'église au XIIème siècle. Du moins c'est l'image qu'en avait Sam.

Alors que Gabriel...c'était tout simplement l'extrême opposé. L'excès par excellence, l'extraversion à l'état pur, une folie qui fit sourire Sam rien qu'en y pensant...

Se reprenant, il lâcha Daniels du regard et continua ses recherches, essayant de trouver quelque chose d'utile. Mais à peine avait-il les yeux posés sur l'écran que l'évêque le héla.

- Sam ?

- Oui ?

- Je vais me nettoyer.

- D'accord.

Le voyant se tourner vers la salle de bain, Sam se mit à rêvasser, et repensa aux événements de la veille.

**-o-**

_**La veille**_

En attendant que son frère rentre, et pour échapper aux discussions ennuyeuse, Sam apprit à l'évêque qu'il existait un système permettant de se laver tous les jours, et avec de l'eau chaude. Il prit le temps de lui expliquer le fonctionnement de la douche, mais Daniels passa une demie-heure à analyser le pommeau et la cabine de douche avant d'oser ôter ses vêtements et allumer l'eau.

Lorsqu'il entendit l'eau couler, Sam pensa pouvoir profiter du silence pour un long moment, mais c'est un hurlement aigu qui fut sa seule récompense. D'un geste, il bondit de sa chaise et entra dans la salle de bain sans réfléchir, se retrouvant face à face avec un Daniels nu, grelottant, et visiblement mécontent.

Il resta interdit un moment face au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Il restait là, à le regarder avec une fascination qui l'étonna tout autant qu'elle le choqua. Il fixait ce visage humide et malgré tous ses efforts, ne pu détourner le regard.

Comme mus d'une volonté propre, ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps dénudé et descendirent lentement.

Il avait beau se dire qu'il ne devait pas profiter de la situation ainsi, sa raison n'avait aucune prise sur ses actions.

Le temps lui sembla s'être suspendu, le douche résonnant comme un bruit lointain dans ses oreilles.

Il ne voyait plus que Gabriel. Ses cheveux mouillés plaqués contre son crâne, les gouttes d'eau qui ruisselaient sur son nez et sur ses lèvres, avant de descendre, mesquines, dans le creux de son cou.

Il était perdu dans sa contemplation, et ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Jamais il n'avait admiré quelqu'un de la sorte, pas même ses compagnes.

Il savait qu'il estimait beaucoup Gabriel, plus que la raison ne l'aurait permis étant donné tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il se sentait particulièrement proche de lui, et le justifiait d'une foule de raisons différentes : parce qu'il lui ressemblait sur certains points, parce qu'il culpabilisait de l'avoir abandonné ce fameux soir, parce qu'il ressentait une certaine fascination liée à son statut d'archange.

Mais, comment pouvait-il expliquer cette situation ?

Quelque soit l'estime qu'il portait à Gabriel, Sam savait qu'il n'était pas normal de le dévisager de la sorte.

C'était au-delà de ce qu'il pouvait justifier.

Pourtant, tout en sachant cela, il ne détournait pas les yeux, sentant une chaleur agréable le prendre au cœur.

Au cœur ?

Sam fut pris d'un soubresaut à cette pensée, et étudia Gabriel avec plus d'attention, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens comme si toutes les réponses s'y trouvaient.

N'était-ce vraiment que de la fascination et de la culpabilité qui le liaient à l'ange ?

Il baissa les yeux sur les lèvres fines et, avant de pouvoir y réfléchir davantage, sortit de sa torpeur.

- Sam ?

Il releva lentement la tête, puis força ses yeux à faire de même. Il était encore dans un état second lorsqu'il croisa le regard droit qui était posé sur lui.

- Gabriel...

Le nom de l'archange avait franchi ses lèvres sans qu'il ne s'entende le prononcer, comme perdu dans un rêve.

Ces yeux le regardaient fixement, comme dans le passé. Il se sentit espérer que ce soit lui.

Mais, le visage se tordit en une expression perplexe que Sam ne lui connaissait pas, et il reprit pieds.

- Ah ! Euh...Daniels... bafouilla t-il en se frottant le visage de ses mains.

- Tout va bien, Sam ?

Celui-ci leva une dernière fois les yeux vers le visage. Il n'y avait pas de doutes, ce n'était pas Gabriel...

- Oui...oui, ça va.

Daniels était resté stoïque pendant tout le temps où Sam l'avait observé. Sans doute n'avait-il tout simplement pas imaginé un instant que Sam puisse le regarder avec un intérêt d'une telle sorte...

Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'en fit pas grand cas puisqu'il exposa immédiatement son soucis à Sam.

Malgré les recommandations de celui-ci, il n'avait pas réglé l'eau avant de la faire couler, et c'est un liquide glacé qui lui était tombé sur les épaules. Faisant au plus vite et ne regardant que le sol, Sam avait réglé l'eau, se douchant à moitié au passage, puis était sorti de la pièce au pas de charge.

**-o-**

En y repensant, Sam se surprit à penser qu'il était heureux qu'il ne s'agisse pas réellement de Gabriel, sans quoi il aurait entendu parler de cet incident pour des mois et des mois.

Par mesure de précaution, Sam voulu s'assurer que cela ne se reproduise plus et interpella l'évêque.

- N'oublie pas de choisir la température AVANT de faire couler l'eau !

- Oui.

Un petit « oui », comme si de rien n'était. Et, c'était un fait, ce qui s'était passé n'était pas dramatique, ils étaient deux hommes, il n'y avait pas de quoi être gêné outre mesure. Mais les répliques cinglantes de Gabriel lui manquaient.

Lentement, il se retourna sur sa chaise et observa le dos de Daniels. Il avait tellement l'impression de voir Gabriel que s'en était troublant. Et il se répétait que l'archange était présent dans ce corps, quelque part, et qu'il reviendrait.

Daniels avait fermé la porte de la salle de bain, posé des affaires de rechange prêtées par Sam sur le lavabo, et commença à faire couler l'eau pour lui laisser le temps de chauffer. En regardant le liquide, il se rappela qu'un petit ruisseau passait non loin de la paroisse, et des enfants y jouaient lors des beaux jours. Est-ce que tout avait changé aussi radicalement ?

Est-ce que l'eau n'existait plus que crachée par des choses en acier, et est-ce que les ruisseaux avaient disparu ?

Daniels savait que les frères n'avaient pas de mauvaises intentions en l'empêchant de voir à quoi ressemblait le monde, mais ils ne se doutaient pas du stress qu'il ressentait en ne sachant pas de quoi était fait l'extérieur. Il imaginait le pire, tout en se disant qu'il était sûrement loin de la réalité, et c'était encore plus dur à accepter.

Ils l'enfermaient et le traitaient comme un enfant, mais il était adulte et avait parfaitement le droit de prendre ses propres décisions. Il voulait savoir, il _devait_ savoir.

Alors, il se retourna et ouvrit la fenêtre pour observer la cour du motel. Les monstres appelés « voitures » étaient encore là et faisaient un bruit épouvantable, et des femmes trop peu vêtues se collaient à des hommes de façon honteuse et dégradante.

Mais il ne voyait qu'un tout petit espace de ce monde, il était certain que le reste du monde ne se présentait pas de la même façon. Il le fallait.

L'eau coulait toujours, mais, prit d'un doute existentiel et d'une angoisse soudaine, il se sentit une envie qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis fort longtemps : désobéir.

Il fallait qu'il explore ce monde, comme il l'avait fait avec son frère auparavant. Quelques soient les dangers, il devait prendre le risque pour avoir des réponses, pour savoir.

Alors, malgré tous les principes qu'on lui avait enseigné, et malgré tous ceux qu'il avait dicté à son tour, il enfila à la hâte les habits propres, prit appui sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour s'y glisser et pour enfreindre l'interdit.

Angoissé et excité à la fois, il partit en courant vers ce monde inconnu.

En suivant les gens, il arriva vite dans le petit centre-ville, centre de toutes les attentions, et fut happé par un torrent de bruits et de nouveautés tout à la fois incroyables et effroyables.

Il ne fit tout d'abord pas attention aux gens, complètement subjugué par son nouvel environnement.

Les bâtisses s'élevaient collées les unes aux autres en un seul bloc, ne laissant rien apparaître de l'horizon auquel il avait été habitué. Il eut beau chercher, les chevaux semblaient avoir également disparu au profit de ces monstres crachant de la fumée et faisant un bruit assourdissant. Lorsque l'un d'eux passa près de lui, Daniels ne pu s'empêcher de tousser fortement. L'odeur familière de l'herbe et des écuries avait disparue, remplacée par cette odeur âpre et étouffante.

Comment faisaient les gens pour vivre ainsi ?

Il regarda autour de lui pour observer la population, et se rapprocha de personnes figées derrière des plaques transparentes, ne répondant pas quoi qu'il fasse.

Un reflet dans la vitre le fit se retourner.

Il reconnu ce qui semblait être un chien, mais d'une taille ridicule comparée aux chiens de chasse dont il avait l'habitude. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas un noble qui le suivait, mais une femme.

Daniels aurait été incapable de lui donner un âge. Elle avait le visage d'une jeune femme, mais les cheveux blancs d'une vieille dame.

En regardant la main tenant la laisse, il grimaça de dégoût : elle avait des griffes ! Quelles folies avaient donc fait les hommes pour se transformer ainsi ?

Elle portait des couleurs vives et un pantalon ! Était-elle une rebut, une paria ? Les gens l'avaient-elles écartée ?

Il tourna la tête, prêtant un regard plus attentif aux gens, et vit qu'elle n'était pas la seule à se vêtir de la sorte.

Les femmes portaient des pantalons d'hommes, ou bien des jupes si courtes qu'il se sentit dans l'obligation de détourner le regard. Elles parlaient fort, et répondaient aux hommes comme s'ils étaient leurs égaux.

Les hommes aussi avaient changés. Ils portaient des couleurs tout aussi voyantes, et se déhanchaient en marchant...

Daniels resta stupéfait. Était-ce _ça_ la normalité à présent ?

Il avait beau chercher, toute cette populace se ressemblait et semblait trouver ces pratiques normales.

Ils couraient tous, hommes, femmes, enfants...et même vieillards !

Les « voitures » se croisaient sans jamais se toucher ni jamais blesser les nobles gens, lesquels restaient immobiles un moment avant de croiser le chemins des créatures. Cette civilisation était constituée de codes qu'il ne comprenait pas, et c'en était encore plus inquiétant.

Sentant son cœur s'emballer, il alla s'asseoir sur un banc, près d'une veille dame. Comme elle, il regardait passer la foule et le monde qui l'entourait.

Les arbres étaient petits et très rares, ils semblaient sortir de ce sol noir malgré l'absence apparent de terre. Tout semblait contrôlé par l'homme, modifié selon ses besoins, il ne trouvait plus rien de semblable au monde qu'il avait connu.

Pris dans ses pensées et dans sa contemplation horrifiée, Daniels sursauta en entendant un bruit sifflant se rapprocher de plus en plus vite.

Voyant l'homme s'agiter, la vieille dame posa une main tremblante sur son bras.

- Ce n'est rien jeune homme. La base aérienne de la ville voisine fait beaucoup de manœuvres en ce moment.

Daniels n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était une « base aérienne », et encore moins ce que pouvaient représenter ces « manœuvres ». Tout ce qu'il su, c'est qu'il bondit sur ses deux pieds sans même s'en rendre compte lorsque le bruit sifflant se transforma en une forte détonation, faisant vibrer le sol sous ses pieds et trembler les vitres.

Pris de panique, il se mit à courir, ayant pour seule idée de se mettre à l'abri. Mais il n'avait aucune idée d'où aller pour cela.

Alors qu'il courait sans savoir où, il se mit à penser à sa paroisse. Là-bas il était en sécurité, jamais il n'avait eu à craindre qui que ce soit. Le seigneur le protégerait, il en était certain...

Mu par une volonté nouvelle, il entreprit de chercher une église pour s'y réfugier. S'arrêtant un instant, il reprit son souffle et releva la tête pour décider de la direction à suivre. Tournant sur lui-même, sa panique augmenta encore lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'était perdu. D'où venait-il ? Il n'en savait rien, il avait couru, ou plutôt fui le plus vite possible.

Au moment où il reprit une forte inspiration dans le but de sa calmer, un second sifflement se fit entendre.

Daniels regarda les gens autour de lui, espérant trouver un exemple à suivre pour échapper à ce fléau, mais personne ne s'arrêtait ni même ne relevait la tête. Une détonation retentit une fois de plus, et son cœur s'emballa plus vite que jamais.

Il reprit sa course, haletant et transpirant.

Sam avait raison, il n'aurait pas dû sortir. Les rues défilaient, et les bruits se répétaient encore et encore. Daniels traversait les rues sans se préoccuper des gens ou des voitures, les klaxons et les cris ajoutant à son trouble et à sa peur. Il n'avait jamais connu une telle frayeur, et il courrait pour sa vie, il en était certain.

Traversant la foule du mieux qu'il le pouvait, ses jambes commençaient à fatiguer, et il trébucha. Il reprit son équilibre de justesse, mais bouscula une jeune fille d'un coup d'épaule, lui faisant lâcher le sac de commissions qu'elle avait dans les bras.

Les fruits roulèrent au sol, et la jeune fille s'accroupit pour les ramasser, ne faisant aucune remarque à l'évêque.

Daniels était pressé de se mettre à l'abri, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser une jeune fille ramasser seule ses affaires alors qu'il était la cause de ce désordre. Alors, il s'accroupit à son tour, et aida à fille à remplir son sac. Elle aussi avait les ongles de couleurs étranges, mais, au moins, elle n'avait pas de griffes et portait une robe longue.

A peine le sac fut-il rempli que Daniels se redressa d'un bond en entendant à nouveau un sifflement.

La jeune fille se contenta de lui sourire sereinement, au plus grand trouble de l'évêque.

- Vous n'avez pas peur ?

- De quoi ?

- De ce bruit ! Il s'agit sûrement d'une créature malveillante et extrêmement puissante ! Vous ne devriez pas rester ici !

Sans attendre de réponse, il reprit sa course et entrevit enfin le parvis d'une église.

Gravissant les marches quatre à quatre, il entra dans le lieu saint en trombes, oubliant tout ce qui concernait le respect de la maison de Dieu, juste pour cette fois.

Il arrêta enfin sa course effrénée, soufflant fortement et peinant à reprendre son souffle.

Il regarda autour de lui et vit des figures des différents saints, ainsi qu'une croix sur laquelle reposait le Christ.

Au moins, ce lieu ressemblait à ce qu'il connaissait...

Il avança lentement jusqu'à la représentation du Christ, traînant les pieds de fatigue, puis il tomba à genoux et se prit la tête dans les mains.

Tout ça n'était pas possible, il était entrain de cauchemarder...

Il demanda à Dieu et à ses saints de lui venir en aide, et il resta là à prier pendant un long moment, accrochant son regard plein de peurs et de désespoir à la représentation du Christ.

Ce n'est que lorsque ses genoux lui firent mal à force de rester au sol qui se releva. Fixant le Christ, il espérait trouver des réponses, ou du courage. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il espérait, mais il sentait une force remonter en lui en se trouvant dans ce lieu saint.

Il tentait de comprendre comment le monde avait pu changer de la sorte, il voulait savoir s'il pourrait y survivre.

Il errait dans l'église, passant derrière les pylônes pour observer les différents hommages faits aux saints, quant il s'arrêta devant une icône. Il s'agissait d'une icône de Gabriel.

Il observa attentivement le portrait, et porta ses doigts sur sa joue, comme pour toucher cet être supérieur à travers son propre corps.

Tout cela semblait surréaliste, mais il était bien obligé d'admettre que les siècles avaient passé sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il portait l'archange Gabriel en son sein.

Pris d'une ferveur nouvelle, il leva la tête vers le plafond et proféra une promesse silencieuse aux cieux. Il avait une mission à accomplir : il devait être le vaisseau de Gabriel, son outil, et son gardien. Et il ne se détournerait pas de sa destinée, quoi qu'il arrive, et quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Il fixa un instant encore l'icône devant lui, puis, d'un pas décidé il marcha vers la porte de l'église et la franchit.

Il resta là, sur le parvis, à observer le monde sous la protection divine. Remplis d'une force nouvelle, il prit une forte inspiration, et se décida à descendre les escaliers pour se mêler à ce monde si effrayant.

Mais, à peine eut-il descendu les marches qu'il remarqua une jeune fille devant lui. C'était la personne qu'il avait croisé plus tôt. Elle souriant toujours, et portait son sac à bras-le-corps.

Daniels osa s'approcher et la salua de façon solennelle, la faisant rire légèrement.

- Je suis navré pour ma conduite de tout à l'heure. Je ne connais pas cet endroit.

- Vous être étranger ?

- Si on veut, oui...

- Voulez-vous que je vous fasse visiter la ville ?

L'évêque fut surpris par la proposition et par le sourire chaleureux et sincère de la jeune femme. Sans hésiter il accepta, la remercia tout aussi chaleureusement, et la suivit alors qu'elle commençait déjà à marcher.

La visite se faisait telle une promenade, et la sérénité de la demoiselle semblait communicative. Daniels n'avait presque plus peur du monde qui l'entourait, et suivait vaillamment sa guide sans poser trop de questions.

Mais, au bout de quelques minutes de marche, la jeune fille se retourna soudain vers lui, lui saisit le bras d'un geste vif, et le tira violemment pour l'attirer dans une ruelle sombre. Daniels lui adressa un regard interrogateur, et la réponse qu'il obtint ne lui plu pas.

Le sac de provision tomba au sol, et la poigne sur le bras de Daniels se fit plus forte, presque douloureuse. En relevant les yeux vers le visage de sa vis à vis, l'homme se figea et arrêta de respirer. Le visage paisible et serein affichait maintenant un sourire malsain, ses yeux se couvrirent d'un noir d'encre, et sa voix laissait entendre un écho glacial.

- Petit, petit, viens jouer avec moi...

Daniels n'eut pas le temps de réagir, ni même de formuler une pensée qu'il s'évanouit.

Sam avait arrêté ses recherches sur l'évêque, ne trouvant rien de particulièrement palpitant, et jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure.

Cela faisait une bonne heure que Daniels était allé se doucher, et que l'eau coulait. Il était certain qu'il avait vidé le cumulus, et s'étonnait de ne pas entendre l'évêque donner signe de vie.

Il se leva alors et toqua à la porte de la salle de bain.

- Daniels ?

Personne ne lui répondit, il réitéra alors son appel d'une voix plus forte.

- Daniels, tout va bien ?

L'absence de réponse commençait à l'inquiéter, aussi il ouvrit la porte pour voir s'il allait bien. Il ne se doutait pas qu'il entrerait dans une pièce complètement vide.

La fenêtre était ouverte, et Sam se prit à espérer qu'il n'aie pas été enlevé par une entité malveillante. Immédiatement, il appela Dean et Castiel pour les prévenir, et ils se mirent en chasse.

Daniels était sonné, il n'avait pas réellement conscience de l'endroit où il était. Il entendait le cliquetis que faisaient des gouttes d'eau tombant au sol, il y avait très peu de lumière qui filtrait au travers des grandes et crasseuses vitres opaques. Mais ce qui était davantage inquiétant, était que, lorsqu'il voulu se relever, il en fut incapable.

En baissant le regard, il vit qu'il était assis sur une chaise, ligoté. La peur le fit reprendre ses esprits plus rapidement, et il parcouru l'endroit du regard, espérant trouver une idée pour se libérer de ses entraves.

Mais, tout ce qu'il trouva fut la jeune fille qui l'avait enlevé, et qui lui adressait encore un sourire ne lui laissant rien présager de bon.

- Alors, on est réveillé mon petit ange ?

Prit par la peur, Daniels ne su produire qu'un babillage incompréhensible. La femme ricana et se rapprocha de lui, lui caressant la joue du revers de la main.

- Je...je ne vous...permets pas...

C'est une gifle violente qui fut sa seule réponse. Il sentit le goût métallique dans sa bouche, et la panique le reprit.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ?

- Oh...allons...tu sais bien ce que je veux Ga-bri-el !

- Je...vous faites erreur, je ne suis pas Gabriel.

- Allons bon, tu m'en diras tant mon joli.

- Je suis un évêque, je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez. Plaida t-il d'une voix ressemblant davantage à un gémissement.

Le regard de sa kidnappeuse se fit plus sévère, et elle se pencha sur lui, posant ses mains sur les bras de l'évêque.

- A d'autres, Archange !

Tout en sifflant ces paroles, elle referma sa prise sur les bras prisonniers, usant d'une force surhumaine. Daniels gémit de douleur, faisant sourire la jeune fille.

Celle-ci s'assit sur ses genoux, et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Il pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage, et l'étreinte n'avait rien d'agréable.

- Dis-moi où elle est.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui vous parlez...je vous assure... Ah !

Mécontente de la réponse, de véritables griffes labouraient lentement le dos de Daniels, l'incitant à plus de coopération.

- Sois raisonnable. Je ne suis qu'un démon mineur et je ne tiens pas à te faire souffrir, je t'assure ! Dit-elle innocemment, se relevant. Mais mon maître n'est pas connu pour sa patience, tu le sais bien, Gabriel.

Daniels sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, les humains étaient-ils tous devenus fous ? Si les plus pures et les plus innocentes jeunes filles présentaient de tels travers, que devait-il attendre des mécréants ?

Il tenta de reprendre son souffle et se mordit la lèvre pour contenir sa peur.

- Qui...qui êtes-vous ?

- Moi ? Peu importe, je ne suis qu'un messager.

- Mais, pourquoi me faites-vous du mal ? Vous êtes une jeune femme, je suis certain que vous avez beaucoup d'intelligence et de qualités, vous ne devriez pas agir ainsi...

- Une jeune femme ?

La susnommée baissa le regard pour considérer son corps, puis rit aux éclats.

- Allons, tu t'es tellement embourbé dans ta passivité que tu n'arrives même plus à différencier les humains des démons ? Tu es tombé bien bas !

- Des démons ?

- Oui...

Elle se baissa pour porter son visage à hauteur de celui de Daniels, et ses yeux redevinrent noirs. Il n'avait donc pas rêvé !

- Un démon...c'est ce que je suis. Ce que ceux de ton espèce détestent plus que tout.

- Mais...que me veut un démon ? Bafouilla t-il.

Elle soupira, laissant transparaître son irritation.

- Écoute, si je ne retourne pas vite donner de bonnes nouvelles à mon maître, je vais passer un mauvais moment. Alors sois gentil, dis-moi ce que je veux savoir, et tout le monde sera content !

- Mais je ne vous connais pas, je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez savoir !

- Ce qui t'a été confié, Gabriel ! Je veux savoir où tu l'as caché !

- Mais je ne suis pas Gabriel ! Je n'en ai aucune idée !

Elle se redressa, posant sur lui un regard méprisant.

- Très bien, je suppose que tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

D'un geste, elle fit apparaître une table sur laquelle reposait divers instruments de torture. Daniels n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait, et ne savait pas pourquoi il se retrouvait dans cette situation. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il risquait de ne pas en sortir vivant.

- Alors... ? Je te laisse une dernière chance, où est-elle ?

- Je...je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez...je vous en prie, laissez-moi partir...

Daniels sanglotait, ses nerfs lâchaient. S'en était trop, trop en trop peu de temps. Comment était-il supposer vivre tout ça ? D'abord son voyage dans le temps en tant que vaisseau d'un archange, puis un démon qui s'en prend à lui ? Assez...

Daniels ne savait plus que faire, ni que dire. Il était totalement à la merci de ce démon qui lui posait des questions dont il ignorait tout des réponses. Il se mit à prier son Dieu tout puissant de lui venir en aide et de le libérer de ses entraves et de cet affreux cauchemar. Il le suppliait de lui donner la force de résister à cette entité maléfique, et en vint même à lui demander d'abréger ses souffrances s'il devait être torturé.

- Tu vas rester avec moi, et bien en vie, jusqu'à ce que tu me répondes.

- Non.

Le démon haussa les sourcils, certain d'avoir mal entendu.

- Tu as dit quelque chose ? Demanda t-elle menaçante.

- J'ai dit non ! Je suis l'évêque Daniels de Coetquin, représentant de Dieu, et je ne laisserai pas un démon me dicter ma conduite !

- Nous allons voir ça.

Elle saisit un cran d'arrêt, et le planta violemment dans l'épaule de l'évêque. Celui-ci hurla de douleur, et le démon continua de jouer avec la lame tout en parlant.

- Où est elle ?

Daniels retenait difficilement ses larmes, mais il rassembla son courage pour réciter tout ce qu'il connaissait des exorcismes. Malheureusement, ses connaissances étaient bien minces, et rien de son bafouillage ne ressemblait à un véritable exorcisme. Sa tentative ne servit qu'à provoquer davantage la colère du démon.

- Silence !

La lame s'enfonça à nouveau dans la chair, et Daniels laissa couler des larmes de souffrance.

- Qu'essaies-tu de faire ? M'exorciser ? Un archange n'a pas besoin de connaître ce genre de formules pour se débarrasser d'un démon, à quoi joues-tu ?

- Je ne suis pas un archange !...je suis un évêque...

Le démon serra les dents, cet ange commençait vraiment à l'irriter.

- Ça suffit, Gabriel ! Tu ne veux pas me dire quelles sont tes intentions ? Très bien. De toute façon, tu n'auras pas l'occasion de la prononcer en entier !

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle saisit une pince et tordit un doigt à Daniels jusqu'à le lui retourner entièrement. Celui-ci hurla de plus belle.

- Tu préfères que je laisse ce travail à mon maître, hum ? C'est une faveur que je te fais, alors sois reconnaissant et dis-moi où elle est !

Il resta silencieux, sonné par la douleur et par tout ce qui lui arrivait.

- Très bien. Si tu le prends comme ça, je vais devoir passer aux choses sérieuses. Tu ne me laisses pas le choix !

Elle se retourna, cherchant dans ses instruments celui qui lui semblerait le plus adéquat, quand un grand fracas se fit entendre.

Au milieu de ce qui semblait être hangar des débris de tôle volèrent, laissant place aux chasseurs.

Les deux frères entrèrent sans attendre, pointant leurs armes vers le démon. Immédiatement, elle se plaça derrière l'évêque et positionna une lame aux reflets sombres sous sa gorge.

- On se calme mes mignons !

- Relâche-le.

- Bien sûr, dès que j'aurai ce que je suis venue chercher.

Elle enfonça davantage la lame sur la peau de Daniels, l'entaillant légèrement. Sam fit mine de vouloir intervenir, mais Dean l'en empêcha. Il examina l'endroit, et remarqua une grande quantité de symboles anti-anges. Castiel avait raison, elle avait tout protégé, mais elle l'avait visiblement fait à la hâte.

Dean leva les mains en signe de reddition, et commença à reculer, faisant signe à Sam de faire de même.

- OK, on va reculer, t'énerves pas.

- C'est plus sage, en effet. Posez bien gentiment vos armes.

Dean se baissa et posa son fusil, Sam fit de même avec son couteau, et les frères continuèrent de reculer jusqu'à ce que leurs dos touchent un mur.

Dean sentait encore l'odeur du sang émanant du symbole au dessus d'eux, il devait être encore frais.

Aussi, d'un geste il bondit et passa la main sur le dessin pour l'altérer.

Le démon n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir, que déjà Castiel se trouvait derrière elle. Dans la seconde qui suivit, il posa une main sur son front, une autre sur sa bouche, et la détruisit.

Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque qu'elle reporte les propos de l'évêque à son maître.

Le corps tomba au sol, et Daniels fut libéré. Les jambes tremblantes, il se releva de son mieux.

- Que...comment...comment il a fait ça ?

Le démon qui l'avait attaqué avait été vaincu en quelques secondes par Castiel, semblant venir de nul part.

- Oh...Cas est un pro de la chasse aux démons. Lança Dean avec un clin d'œil.

L'évêque ne chercha pas à comprendre, il voulait juste rentrer et oublier cette journée affreuse.

Malgré les réticences de Daniels, tout le monde prit place dans l'Impala.

Dean mit le moteur en route, et ils rentrèrent enfin chez eux.

**OoO**

**Voili voilou :)**

**Un chapitre très riche qui nous a demandé beaucoup de travail à Teli et à moi-même !**

**J'ai un peu galéré pour faire comprendre que l'incident de la salle de bain était un flash-back tout en rendant le moment vivant. Du coup, j'ai usé de symboles pour délimiter le moment plutôt que de raconter le tout au plus-que-parfait (un peu lourd...). Ce n'est pas le plus heureux que j'ai fait, mais au moins on comprend (j'espère !).  
**

**Plus ça va, plus je tente de faire des chapitres longs et complets. Mais c'est dur !**

**Il n'est peut-être pas parfait, mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour retranscrire les sentiments des différents personnages.**

**Encore un gros merci à Teli qui prend un peu de son précieux temps pour me relire et me conseiller.**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire !**

**Portez-vous bien jusqu'au prochain chapitre !**


	7. Bye bye beautiful

**Titre :**** Soulmates  
****Rating :**** M pour les chapitres à venir.  
****Spoilers :**** L'histoire prend en compte des éléments de la série jusqu'à la fin de la saison 5.  
****Disclaimer :**** Les personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas et sont l'unique propriété de leur créateur.**

**Notes :**

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

**Ça y est je suis enfin de retour ! Je suis désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps pour publier le 7ème chapitre, mais Teli et moi avons été très occupées IRL. J'ai gardé contact avec quelques uns d'entre vous avec plaisir, et, comme convenu, je publie enfin la suite !**

**Je me suis appliquée du mieux que j'ai pu, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Merci pour votre patience et pour votre intérêt !**

**Bonne lecture :)**

**OoO**

Le retour se fit dans un silence de plomb, l'évêque se remettant difficilement de ses déboires. Il triturait ses doigts, lançant un regard en coin à Castiel.

Les questions fusaient dans son esprit, la plupart à propos des démons, mais une en particulier le préoccupait encore davantage.

Les vagues explications des frères à propos de l'apparition soudaine de Castiel ne l'avaient que moyennement convaincues. Aussi doué soit-il, personne n'était capable d'apparaître aussi rapidement, ni de tuer d'une telle façon.

En tout cas, personne d'humain.

Il savait que les frères étaient des « chasseurs », et traquaient toutes sortes de créatures étranges dont il n'imaginait même pas l'existence. Donc, il supposait que Castiel ne pouvait pas être une de ces créatures horribles. Du moins, il l'espérait.

L'ange regardait distraitement par la fenêtre de l'Impala, appréciant le paysage nocturne qui défilait, quand, dans le reflet de la vitre, il vit le regard insistant de l'évêque. Il se retourna vers l'homme et, voyant ses yeux vitreux, il le pensa malade.

- Tout va bien, Daniels ?

Dean jeta un coup d'oeil dans le rétro, et Sam se retourna à son tour, visiblement concerné.

Daniels fixa l'ange quelques instant, et, malgré toutes ses suspicions, il n'arrivait pas à voir une quelconque malveillance dans ses yeux bleus. Le regard posé sur lui ne semblait pas porter l'once d'un mauvais sentiment.

Peut-être les événements l'avaient-ils trop secoué. Oui, Castiel ne pouvait être qu'un chasseur. Après tout, il ne savait pas de quoi étaient capables les hommes de cette époque.

- Oui, murmura t-il, tout va bien.

A peine rentrés au motel, Daniels se dirigea sans un mot vers son lit et s'y écroula. Cette journée avait sûrement été la plus éprouvante de toute sa vie, et il n'aspirait qu'à une chose : dormir. Il réfléchirait plus tard, pour le moment, il voulait oublier cette affreuse journée, et tout ce qu'il avait appris. Les démons, les anges, Gabriel...tout ça attendrait bien son réveil.

Sans commentaires, les frères éteignirent les lumières, et sortirent sur le pallier pour discuter.

Daniels n'entendit que des brides de conversation, et le sommeil l'emporta avant qu'il ne puisse y donner un sens.

Les frères n'étaient pas d'humeur à dormir, aussi, Dean sortit boire un verre avec Castiel, et Sam fut chargé de surveillé l'homme de foi.

Après les événements de la journée, il n'était pas question qu'il mette un pied dehors sans être accompagné d'une escorte armée et entraînée. Autrement dit : les frères.

Sam s'assit près du lit de Daniels et soupira doucement, laissant enfin couler toute la tension qu'il avait accumulée depuis la disparition de l'évêque. Ou plutôt, de Gabriel.

Il plaça une couverture sur le corps inanimé et tenta de repenser à tout ça avec un peu de recul.

Depuis son arrivée, Daniels avait été relativement coopératif, malgré le fait qu'il se soit retrouvé dans un monde inconnu, et sans aucunes réponses à ses questions. Les frères avaient soigneusement évité de lui expliquer franchement la situation, dont il était pourtant le sujet principal. Le but était de ne pas le faire paniquer face à tant de changements et de dangers, mais leurs actions eurent l'effet inverse.

L'évêque, qui ne savait quasiment rien, était parti à la recherche de réponses. Sûrement n'aurait-il pas pris un tel risque s'ils lui avaient clairement expliqué que sa vie était en danger, et s'ils l'avaient accompagné dans sa découverte du monde.

Sam était décidé, Daniels avait le droit de savoir ce qui l'attendait. Tout comme son frère et lui avaient cherché la vérité derrière leurs existences, l'évêque avait le droit à des explications s'il en faisait la demande.

Demain, il faudrait mettre cartes sur table avec lui. Il serait alors temps de gérer une éventuelle crise de panique à ce moment là.

Sam retourna à ses occupations, et ne se coucha que bien plus tard, lorsque son frère rentra.

Le lendemain, l'évêque fut réveillé par l'odeur du café, et le bruit que faisait Dean en fouillant dans des provisions.

Difficilement, il ouvrit un œil, ébloui par le Soleil qui brillait déjà haut et irradiait la chambre d'une lumière vive.

C'est avec un profond soupir qu'il se redressa sur son lit, les yeux mi-clos, cherchant la force de se lever.

- Debout Daniels. On a des choses à se dire. Lança Dean, la bouche pleine de viennoiseries.

L'interpellé se leva pour rejoindre tout le monde à table, plongea au hasard la main dans le sac de provisions, et en sortit une barre chocolatée.

Passé l'étonnement de voir de la nourriture sous forme de bâtons durs, il reconnu la matière plastique qu'il se dépêcha d'ouvrir pour mordre dans ce qui, semblait-il, était comestible.

La sensation de chaleur qui se répandit dans sa bouche et dans sa gorge le surprit agréablement, et il mordit dans la sucrerie avec une envie non dissimulée.

Rapidement, Sam et Dean voulurent lui expliquer la situation par rapport aux démons et aux anges. Y compris ce qui concernait Castiel.

- Un...Un ange ? Bégaya t-il.

Les frères hochèrent la tête, et Daniels détailla l'ange de la tête au pied, cherchant à y voir quelque chose de surnaturel. Castiel était loin de l'image des anges présentés sur les icônes. Pas d'ailes, pas d'auréole, pas d'aura particulière.

- Ce corps n'est pas le mien. Expliqua patiemment Castiel en voyant l'expression perplexe s'inscrire sur le visage de l'homme.

- Il est comme Gabriel, il a dû prendre possession du corps d'un humain pour remplir sa mission sur Terre. Ajouta Sam.

L'évêque cligna des yeux, tentant de se reprendre et d'accepter la révélation qui venait de lui être faite.

- Alors...ce corps est un humain ?

- Oui.

- Est-ce qu'il vient de mon époque ? Est-ce que je pourrai lui parler ?

Castiel s'approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule de l'homme face à lui.

- Jimmy ne viens pas de la même époque, lui parler n'apporterait rien de plus que de discuter avec Sam ou Dean.

- Mais il vit la même chose que moi ! Il pourra peut-être me dire comment communiquer avec Gabriel ! Répondit-il, visiblement enthousiaste.

Sam sursauta à cette idée, immédiatement intéressé par cette possibilité. Mais il se rappela de ce qui s'était passé lorsque Castiel avait pris de nouveau possession de Jimmy. Il avait accepté de disparaître pour laisser la place à l'ange.

- Je ne suis pas aussi délicat que Gabriel, ce corps n'est plus en état de fonctionner sans mon aide.

- Je ne comprends pas bien...déclara Daniels, un peu gêné.

- Il veut dire que l'hôte ne peut pas vivre sans que Castiel occupe la place principale. Il ne peut pas lui laisser le contrôle, ou ce corps mourra. Expliqua Dean.

- Ah...

- Mais ça aurait été une bonne idée. L'encouragea Sam.

Dean se leva et s'étira bruyamment.

- Bon, les présentations sont faites, maintenant t'es au jus. Le Paradis, l'Enfer, les anges et les démons tout ça existe. Pas une grande nouvelle pour un type comme toi.

- Comme moi ?

- Un homme de foi. Corrigea Sam. Tu devais bien te douter que tout ça existait puisque tu sers Dieu.

- Bien sûr, mais entre croire en leur existence, et en avoir la démonstration physique, il y a une différence !

- C'est ça. Bon alors, racontes-nous ce que te voulait la jolie démone. Le pressa Dean.

Son manque de tact lui valut un regard de travers de la part de Sam, mais il l'ignora et commença à questionner l'évêque.

Celui-ci leur raconta tout ce qui s'était passé dans le hangar crasseux, n'oubliant aucun détail, essayant d'aider les frères au mieux.

- Donc, tu dis qu'elle cherchait quelque chose ? Demanda Sam.

- Il semblerait.

- Mon frère a protégé une quantité inestimable d'objets par le passé, mais il n'avait plus eu de telle mission depuis plusieurs siècles. Commenta Castiel.

- Mission ? Tu crois qu'on lui a donné pour mission de protéger un objet ?

- Pas « on », Dean. Dieu.

Tous se turent un moment, prenant en considération ce que l'ange venait d'annoncer.

- Alors, il aurait été ramené par Dieu ? Juste pour protéger un truc ? Demanda Dean, perplexe.

- Peut-être.

- Les choses vont se compliquer dans ce cas. Murmura Sam.

Dean avala une gorgée de café, et grimaça alors qu'il se brûlait la langue.

- Cas, tu as appris des choses de ton côté ?

- Pas grand chose. Mais l'Enfer me semble trop calme.

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne saurai pas vraiment l'expliquer, je n'ai trouvé aucun mouvement suspect. A vrai dire, je n'ai trouvé aucun mouvement tout court.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Ces derniers temps, le Paradis n'a recensé presque aucun incident. Comme si l'existence même des démons avait disparue du jour au lendemain. Plus aucun signe de vie de Lucifer et de son armée.

- Et...ça coïncide avec le moment où Gabriel est revenu ? Intervint Sam.

- Non, cela fait quelques semaines. Mais, ce qui m'étonne aussi, est que mes frères ne semblent pas s'y attacher plus que ça.

Sam réfléchit un instant à la correspondance entre le retour de Gabriel et l'inactivité de l'Enfer.

- On ne peut pas savoir si les deux événements sont liés. Nous ne savons pas depuis combien de temps Gabriel est revenu. Peut-être se cachait-il depuis son retour.

- En effet, mon frère est devenu un fin connaisseur dans l'art de la ruse et de la dissimulation.

- Tu crois qu'il faut qu'on bouge, Cas ? Demanda Dean.

- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. S'ils chassent mon frère, ils sauront vite nous retrouver.

- Et nous sommes restés trop longtemps dans cette ville, ils n'auront qu'à écouter les passants parler pour savoir où nous sommes. Ajouta Sam.

- Ok. On rassemble nos affaires et on bouge.

Sans attendre un instant de plus, les frères récupérèrent les sacs à la va-vite et s'engouffrèrent dans l'Impala, suivis de Daniels et de Castiel.

L'évêque se contentait de suivre le mouvement. Il ne demanda pas où ils l'emmenaient, il savait juste qu'il fallait fuir loin de cette ville.

Il avait appuyé sa tête contre la vitre, regardant le paysage défiler sans plus de considération.

Les décors changeaient rapidement, alternants entre des zones désertiques et des zones plus peuplées.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le regard dans le vague, il ne fit pas attention au temps qui s'écoulait. Il devait réfléchir à beaucoup trop de choses à la fois, et le temps s'écoula sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Ce n'est que lorsque les champs et les villes se transformèrent en forêt qu'il repris pieds dans la réalité. Levant les yeux pour observer le ciel, il vit que la nuit commençait déjà à tomber, couvrant le paysage d'un voile d'ombre, et assombrissant ses reliefs de minute en minute.

Ainsi avaient-ils roulés toute la journée au son des groupes de musique préférés de Dean.

Une brume légère commençait à tomber sur la route, et le paysage lui sembla étrangement familier.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas souvenir de s'être promené de nuit dans une forêt sombre et lugubre comme celle qu'ils étaient en train de traverser.

Il sentit son cœur s'emballer et son souffle devenir irrégulier, comme si son corps paniquait malgré lui. Comme si traverser cette forêt était la chose la plus effroyable qui soit. Pourtant, il était certain de ne jamais rien avoir vécu de similaire.

Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans son dossier, prenant une inspiration profonde pour calmer l'angoisse qui montait de façon incompréhensible en lui.

Doucement, il ferma les yeux, tentant de retrouver une respiration normale et de se raisonner. Ça faisait beaucoup de choses à accepter en si peu de temps, son esprit devait être troublé. Et le bruit ignoble qui résonnait dans la voiture n'aidait sûrement pas à son état.

Il se massa lentement les tempes afin d'apaiser un mal de crâne qui grandissait.

Heureusement, à peine la nuit tombée, ils firent une halte dans un nouveau motel.

Celui-ci était plus crasseux encore que le précédent, mais l'évêque n'en avait cure. Le mal de tête l'oppressait, et il n'aspirait qu'à s'allonger dans le noir et dans le silence pour s'en débarrasser.

Voyant l'homme grimacer et tituber légèrement, Sam lui tapa sur l'épaule.

- Daniels, ça ne va pas ?

- J'ai...très..très mal à la tête. Bafouilla t-il, visiblement exténué.

- Cas, tu pourrais le soulager ? Demanda Dean.

- Probablement.

Castiel s'avança vers l'évêque et posa légèrement ses doigts sur son front. Le contact dura plus longtemps qu'à son habitude, et il fronça les sourcils.

- Un soucis Cas ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression que ça n'a aucun effet. Répondit l'ange, un air perplexe gravé sur son visage.

- En effet, je ne sens pas une grande différence, murmura l'homme. Mais ne vous en faites pas, une bonne nuit de repos et cette migraine aura disparu.

- Sûrement. Lui répondit Sam avec un sourire réconfortant.

Sans plus attendre, Daniels se coucha sans manger et sans se doucher. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se déshabiller tant il aspirait au repos, et surtout à la fin de son supplice.

Le sommeil le prit bien vite malgré le bruit causé par ses compagnons de route. Ils ne tardèrent pas à en faire de même, épuisés par la journée de route qu'ils venaient de faire. Dean prit le second lit, alors que Sam se coucha en chien de fusil sur le canapé, gigotant furieusement pour tenter de s'installer confortablement.

Castiel, quant à lui, sécurisa la chambre grâce à des sceaux avant de s'envoler à la recherches d'informations concernant leurs ennemis.

Seuls de profonds ronflements venaient à présent troubler le silence de la nuit noire. Et Daniels dormait tout aussi profondément.

Le rêve qu'il fit lui sembla étrangement réel.

Il était dans le noir total, il ne voyait même pas une ombre autour de lui. Il lui sembla qu'il courrait le plus vite qu'il pouvait sans savoir où aller, son corps le brûlait, et il trébucha un bon nombre de fois. Son souffle erratique résonnait dans l'obscurité et dans le silence complet, quant il sentit quelque chose de chaud contre son flanc.

Il aurait voulu y porter la main pour en connaître la nature mais il ne contrôlait pas son corps. Ce rêve agissait visiblement contre sa volonté.

Alors qu'il continuait de courir, il vit son environnement s'éclairer, l'obscurité se transformant en une brume blanche et épaisse très inquiétante. Il ne voyait pas à un mètre mais il courait malgré tout, fuyant face à un danger inconnu.

Il entendait toujours son souffle, et la sensation de chaleur se propageait le long de sa jambe par le biais d'une matière humide.

Son bras se porta automatiquement sur son flanc, et lorsque les doigts furent portés à hauteur de ses yeux, il sentit ses yeux s'agrandir sous l'effet de la surprise et de l'angoisse. Ce qui lui coulait du flanc était une matière qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ce n'était ni du sang ni de la boue, la substance qu'il avait sur les doigts était indescriptible. A vrai dire, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir qualifier ça de « matière », il aurait plutôt parlé de lumière. Sur le bout de ses doigts apparaissait une légère aura aux reflets irisés. C'était incroyablement fascinant, mais les sensations qui le prenaient au ventre gâchèrent sa contemplation, le ramenant à des préoccupations plus primaires.

Où était-il ? Qui ou que fuyait-il ? Comment s'était-il retrouvé dans cet endroit inquiétant alors qu'il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds auparavant ?

Des gloussements et des glapissements résonnèrent non loin. Il n'avait jamais rien entendu de tel, ces étranges bruits semblaient annoncer quelque chose de néfaste, de terrible. La brume donnait l'impression de leur répondre en s'épaississant davantage, se faisant oppressante, presque dangereuse.

Sans plus attendre, son corps se mu de lui-même. D'un geste ample, il écarte la brume qui se dissipa comme par magie pour ne laisser qu'un léger voile de givre sur le paysage environnant.

Sa courses effrénée reprit, mais il fut surpris de voir à quel point il courrait vite.

Maintenant qu'il ne s'élançait plus dans l'obscurité la plus totale, il avait du mal à distinguer les éléments qu'il esquivait.

Ses gestes étaient agiles, rapides, et il ne lui sembla pas que son corps bougeait. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait le faire aller vite au point que le décor ne soit qu'un amalgame confus de couleurs et que le vent lui fouette douloureusement le visage.

Les bruits s'éloignèrent, et il s'en sentit extrêmement soulagé. Mais une douleur insoutenable le prit dans tout le corps, et une sensation de déchirement sembla lui arracher le dos.

Aussitôt, ses bras enserrèrent son torse dans une volonté vaine de contrôler la douleur, et un son strident s'échappa de sa bouche. Il ne reconnu pas sa voix. Il n'était même pas certain de pouvoir parler de voix. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

L'instant d'après, ce fut le choc, il percuta de plein fouet quelque chose. A vrai dire, il eut l'impression de percuter un grand nombre d'objets qui pliaient sous son corps et le blessaient davantage à chaque fois. Puis, il finit par s'écraser au sol dans un énorme nuage de poussière.

Lorsque le décor apparut à nouveau, il vit enfin où il était.

C'était une forêt sombre et dont les arbres ne laissaient que peu de place à la lumière de la Lune.

En regardant autour de lui, il vit que tous les arbres qui étaient autour de lui avaient été déracinés ou brisés, comme si une force incommensurable avait frappé en ce lieu.

Il se redressa difficilement, se tenant le torse d'une main, et jeta un œil par dessus son épaule. Il y vit quelque chose qui ressemblait à la substance lumineuse, mais en beaucoup, beaucoup plus étendue. Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'émerveiller davantage, il sentit une douleur qui lui coupa le souffle et le poussa au bord de l'évanouissement. Le voile de lumière irisée se désagrégea alors en une poussière de lumière, comme brûlé par un feu invisible.

Il s'entendit geindre et gémir, mais se mit quand même en marche malgré la douleur qui le lançait toujours autant.

Traînant les pieds et agonisant, il avança vaillamment jusqu'à ce que les arbres soient visiblement plus âgés. La forêt changea radicalement, composée uniquement d'arbres centenaires aux troncs tellement épais qu'il aurait été impossible d'en faire le tour avec ses bras, et aux cimes tellement hautes que les premières branches n'apparaissaient pas avant une bonne quinzaine de mètres.

L'ambiance qui s'échappait de cette partie de la forêt était plus apaisante, moins inquiétante. Comme si ces arbres le protégeaient du mal qui le poursuivait.

Il s'avança au milieu de la forêt, et s'arrêta aux pieds d'une falaise. Puis, il prononça quelques mots dans une langue qui lui était inconnu, et une entrée fit son apparition dans la roche.

Il s'engouffra sous la falaise alors qu'il entendit une voix profonde et pleine de rage hurler :

- GABRIEL !

L'obscurité recouvrit alors le paysage, et Daniels s'éveilla dans un sursaut, terrifié.

Gabriel ? Alors, il avait été à la place de Gabriel ? Ce qu'il avait vu était sûrement un de ses souvenirs.

Il se redressa sur son lit, serrant le drap contre lui. L'archange tentait de communiquer avec lui, il en était sur. Il lui montrait où aller, le guidait vers sa mission.

Il se dégagea de son drap et se leva silencieusement. Puis, il saisit ses chaussures et avança jusqu'à la porte sur la pointe des pieds afin de ne pas réveiller les deux frères.

Ce n'est qu'une fois sur le perron qu'il s'autorisa à reprendre son souffle et qu'il noua ses lacets.

Il allait partir quand une main puissante se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

- Tu comptes encore nous fausser compagnie, Daniels ?

Celui-ci se retourna pour voir Sam se tenir devant lui. L'évêque pouvait voir l'air de reproche sur les traits de Sam, ce qui lui laissait peu d'espoir quant au fait qu'il le laisse partir.

- Je dois y aller, Sam.

- Où ?

Daniels baissa les yeux, l'air songeur, avant de répondre.

- Je ne sais pas...

Sam soupira et le saisit par les épaules pour le faire rentrer dans la chambre.

- Et bien tu nous diras quand tu sauras.

- Non !

Daniels se dégagea vivement et fit un pas en arrière.

- Je dois y aller, Sam, je le dois !

- Mais tu ne sais même pas où aller, c'est n'importe quoi !

- Gabriel m'a montré.

Sam se tut un instant, peu sur de comprendre où voulait en venir l'évêque.

- Il t'a montré...?

- Oui, en rêve. J'ai vu un endroit, je crois qu'il s'agissait d'un de ses souvenirs.

- Mais enfin, tu n'en es pas sûr, tu ne sais même pas par où commencer.

- J'ai la foi, Gabriel me guidera.

Sam se massa les tempes et souffla bruyamment. Cet homme de foi semblait bien décidé à partir, quoi qu'il en dise.

- Bon, écoute, pour le moment tu n'as pas assez d'informations pour savoir où aller. Je t'accompagnerai quand tu en auras davantage, d'accord ? Demanda Sam en espérant pouvoir le faire rentrer sans avoir à l'attacher à son lit.

Mais c'était sans compter sur la ténacité de l'évêque qui avançait déjà au milieu du parking du motel.

La nuit était encore épaisse, et un léger brouillard les entourait. La Lune n'était qu'un fin croissant, et Daniels n'y voyait pas grand chose, mais, en tournant sur lui-même il se dit que le motel était étrangement situé. La forêt l'entourait de toute part, et aucune autre lueur ne semblait se distinguer. D'ailleurs, ce lieu lui semblait étrangement familier. Gabriel était-il venu ici ?

Il s'avança sur la route, faisant fi de Sam qui l'appelait, et regarda attentivement autour de lui dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose qui le guiderait vers le lieu qu'il avait vu en rêve. Le ronflement d'une voiture se fit alors entendre, et, lorsqu'il se retourna, il fut aveuglé par la lumière vive des pleins phares du véhicule. Il entendit le klaxon mécontent, et les crissements des pneus tout près de lui, mais il fut incapable de réagir.

Heureusement, Sam avait bondit en voyant arriver la voiture, et avait eu tout juste le temps de le tirer en arrière pour éviter la collision.

Le Winchester avait eu la peur de sa vie, et il retourna violemment Daniels vers lui avec pour intention de lui hurler dessus.

Mais il n'en eut pas le temps avant que l'évêque ne tombe à genoux en se tenant fermement la tête.

Une douleur aiguë l'assaillait, comme si des dizaines d'aiguilles lui transperçaient le crâne, accompagnée d'une sifflement qui gagnait en intensité de seconde en seconde.

Des images lui vinrent rapidement à l'esprit. Il se vit au milieu d'une route similaire devant un panneau sur lequel était écrit « Welcome to Folkwood ». Puis il vit quelque chose de lumineux tenter de le percuter, et, pour l'esquiver, il se jeta hors de la route, directement dans la forêt.

Il fut sorti de sa torpeur par Sam qui le secouait, et par l'automobiliste qui, inquiet de le voir à terre, s'était arrêté pour voir son état.

- Monsieur ? Monsieur ! Tout va bien ? J'étais certain de vous avoir évité, je suis désolé !

- Je dois y aller. Murmura Daniels en se relevant.

- Non, tu ne vas nulle part, tu restes là. Le somma Sam.

Mais l'évêque commençait déjà à reprendre lentement sa route, tel un somnambule.

- Daniels ! Tu ne sais même pas où aller ! Lui hurla Sam.

- Fol...Folkwood. Je dois aller à Folkwood.

- Folkwood ? Répéta Sam en lançant un regard à l'automobiliste.

- Vous y êtes, c'est cette forêt. Annonça celui-ci en désignant la forêt de la tête.

Sam rattrapa l'évêque à grandes enjambées et lui barra la route en le saisissant par les épaules.

- Tu entends, c'est là Folkwood, on pourra y aller demain. Tenta-il de le raisonner.

Daniels se retourna vers les arbres, puis secoua la tête.

- L'écriteau, où est-il ?

- L'écriteau ?

- « Welcome to Folkwood ».

L'automobiliste les rejoignit, inquiet de s'être attiré des ennuis.

- Est-ce que je vous ai blessé, Monsieur ? Vous vous teniez la tête, est-ce que vous êtes tombé ?

- Non. Il va bien, il est juste fatigué, ne vous en faites pas.

- Ah...

L'homme restait là, semblant attendre quelque chose de la part de Sam en se triturant les mains. Celui-ci le fixa un instant avant de répondre à sa question silencieuse.

- Vous pouvez y aller. Dit-il en souriant.

L'homme afficha un sourire forcé, visiblement soulagé, et ne se fit pas prier pour s'engouffrer dans sa voiture en faisant un signe d'au revoir de la main.

Rapidement, le bolide disparut et Sam reporta son attention sur Daniels.

- Allez, on rentre. On ira explorer cette forêt demain.

- Ce n'est pas ici.

- Quoi ?

- Il n'y a pas de pancarte.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel, tentant de contenir son exaspération.

- Elle est sûrement plus loin sur la route, on la trouvera demain. Allez, viens ! Dit-il en le saisissant par une manche.

Mais l'homme refusait d'entendre raison et se débattait pitoyablement pour échapper à la poigne de Sam.

La patience de celui-ci atteignait ses limites, mais il n'avait pas le cœur à l'assommer ou à l'attacher. Aussi, il referma son poing sur le poignet de l'évêque et le traîna sans ménagement jusqu'à la porte de leur chambre. Daniels continuait à se débattre et à divaguer, et Sam l'attira devant lui d'un geste vif pour le faire taire et obtenir son attention.

- Tu reste – là ! Articula t-il en pointant le sol du doigt.

L'exaspération de Sam était clairement visible, et l'évêque se contenta de hocher le tête.

Il n'eut pas le temps de penser à fuir que Sam revenait déjà, clés en main. Il saisit de nouveau l'évêque par le bras, ouvrit la portière côté passager de l'Impala et le fit entrer.

Puis, il s'installa au volant, mis en marche le moteur et démarra en trombes, faisant crisser les pneus.

Il conduisait vite et ne dit pas un mot. Daniels fit de même, voyant la mâchoire de son conducteur se contracter d'énervement.

Sam le maudissait intérieurement. Si l'évêque n'avait pas été dans le corps de Gabriel – ou plutôt, s'il n'hébergeait pas l'archange – il l'aurait assommé avec plaisir plutôt que de rouler jusqu'à trouver une foutue pancarte au beau milieu de la nuit !

Au bout de quelques minutes seulement, la voiture se gara sur la bas-côté, devant la fameuse inscription.

- Voilà, c'est ta pancarte. Tu vois ? C'est bien Folkwood. Maintenant, on rentre !

Mais, sans plus d'attention, Daniels sortit de la voiture et posa une main sur la pancarte, étonné malgré lui qu'elle existe vraiment.

Sam laissa sa tête tomber en arrière sur l'appui-tête et soupira bruyamment avant de sortir à son tour de l'Impala.

- Daniels, j'ai sommeil. Rentrons, on reviendra demain. La forêt ne va pas disparaître ! Tenta t-il de le raisonner.

- Vas te reposer, tu n'auras qu'à venir me chercher demain.

- Quoi ? Sursauta Sam en s'étouffant à moitié.

Mais l'évêque ne prit pas la peine de répondre et contourna la voiture pour se diriger vers la forêt.

- Oh pitié... Se plaignit Sam avant de prendre un couteau et une lampe torche dans le coffre, et lui emboîter le pas.

Daniels ne s'en rendit pas compte lors des premiers mètres, puis il remarqua que Sam le suivait.

- Tu viens avec moi ? S'étonna t-il.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix! S'exclama Sam, faussement indigné.

Pour dire vrai, Sam n'était pas tant embêté que ça par le fait de suivre l'évêque. Bien sur, il n'appréciait pas le fait de partir à l'aveuglette au milieu de la forêt, en sachant – ou plutôt en ne sachant pas – tout ce qui leur courrait après.

Mais, si Daniels disait vrai et que Gabriel le guidait, Sam était curieux de savoir où il voulait le conduire. Malgré lui, dès que l'archange donnait signe de vie, il se trouvait rempli d'un espoir sans fin.

Aussi, malgré son apparente mauvaise volonté, Sam suivit l'évêque, et finit même pas le précéder pour ouvrir le route.

Alors que la nuit était encore noire, ils pénétrèrent au plus profond de la forêt sombre.

Pendant ce temps, au motel, Castiel était revenu de ses recherches et tentait de réveiller Dean.

- Dean. Dean !

- Hum ? Cas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Où sont Sam et Daniels ?

- Quoi ?

Dean se redressa d'un bond, cherchant son frère du regard.

- L'Impala n'est plus là non plus. L'informa l'ange.

- Quoi !

Dean sortit en trombes pour s'assurer de ce que lui disait Castiel.

- Merde Sammy ! Jura t-il en imaginant le pire pour sa voiture.

- Il faut vite les retrouver, j'ai repéré des mouvements suspects dans les environs. Quelques soient nos ennemis, ils se rapprochent dangereusement vite.

Dean hocha la tête, l'air grave.

- Tu peux les repérer ?

- Non, n'oublies pas que vous avez des inscriptions gravées sur les côtes, et Gabriel a toujours fait en sorte que les anges ne le retrouvent pas.

- Et pour les démons ?

- Il en était de même jusqu'ici. Mais, mon frère n'a plus une emprise totale sur ce corps pour le moment. Les anges ne peuvent pas le repérer, mais je ne sais pas s'il en est de même pour les démons et pour les autres monstres.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, la tête basse et l'inquiétude leur tiraillant le ventre, quand Dean eut une idée. Il sortit une carte routière d'un de ses sacs et sembla suivre une route du bout du doigt.

- La prochaine ville est à une petite demie-heure de route. On y va. Décida t-il

- Comment peux-tu savoir qu'ils sont là-bas ?

- Je ne suis sur de rien, mais dans un coin aussi paumé que celui-ci, une Impala, ça se remarque.

- Et avec un peu de chance, ils se seraient arrêtés à la prochaine ville ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font, mais c'est la seule piste que nous avons.

Castiel hocha la tête et posa la main sur le bras de Dean. Avant que celui-ci ait le temps de râler concernant les effets des transports angéliques, ils étaient partis.

Pendant ce temps, dans la forêt, Daniels et Sam avançaient à l'aveugle. Les arbres étaient très proches les uns des autres et cachaient le peu de lumière apportée par la Lune.

La lampe-torche que Sam avait pris avec lui n'avait pas fonctionné plus d'une dizaine de minutes, et il maudit son frère de laisser du matériel si peu fiable dans son coffre.

Malgré le fait que rien ne ressemble plus à une forêt qu'une autre forêt, l'évêque n'avait pas grand doute sur le fait d'être dans celle dont il avait rêvé. Il retrouvait la même ambiance inquiétante, et le souvenir des gloussements des poursuivants de l'archange lui donnait la chair de poule.

Ils marchaient lentement, dans une obscurité presque totale, prenant soin de regarder où ils mettaient les pieds, et restant à l'affût du moindre bruit étrange. Sam retenait sa respiration autant qu'il le pouvait, afin d'être sûr d'entendre le moindre bruit, et de ne pas risquer de se faire repérer par un éventuel ennemi.

Daniels avait peur, mais, étrangement, pas tant pour lui que pour celui qu'il portait. Malgré tous les dangers qui semblaient le guetter, il craignait plus pour la vie de l'archange que pour la sienne.

Bien entendu, il était pieu, ce qui devait aider un peu la chose, mais il n'avait pas eu besoin de se forcer à se mettre dans cet état d'esprit. C'était naturel. Si l'un des deux devait mourir, alors ce serait lui et non l'ange. C'était l'évidence même, et l'idée qu'il en soit autrement le scandalisait.

Il se demanda si Gabriel n'avait pas manipulé son esprit pour qu'il pense de la sorte, mais, au final, la réponse n'avait que peu d'importance.

Ce qui était important, c'est qu'il avait une mission, un sens donné à sa vie. Beaucoup de gens n'avaient même pas la chance d'apercevoir un signe de Dieu, mais, lui, il était directement dans ses rangs en protégeant un de ses plus puissants archanges. Il tenait une place capitale dans le déroulement de l'histoire, même s'il pensait que Dieu avait déjà tout écrit.

De lui dépendait la vie ou la mort de Gabriel, la réussite ou l'échec de la mission du messager de Dieu. Et cette pensée lui suffisait pour accepter l'éventuel sacrifice s'il s'avérait nécessaire.

Il était un élu parmi tous ses pairs, il était l'un des hommes les plus chanceux.

C'était sa façon de voir les choses, sa façon d'accepter sa mission au mieux. Presque heureux d'être dans cette situation.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il continuait d'avancer aux côtés de Sam sans se poser de questions, là où n'importe qui aurait douté.

Au bout d'un périple qui lui sembla interminable tant son avancée dans le noir avait été pénible, il aperçu enfin l'endroit où la chute de Gabriel avait débuté.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Sam, bouche bée.

Daniels resta silencieux. Dans son rêve, il ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'importance des dégâts. Les arbres s'étaient pliés sur le passage de l'ange, se brisant à mi-tronc, laissant à présent apparaître la lumière de la Lune.

Daniels resta stupéfait devant la largeur de la trachée créée dans la forêt. Il était incapable d'en déterminer l'ampleur de façon précise, mais il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi impressionnant.

L'ange avait fauché les arbres par rangées de cinq ou sept, parfois plus. C'était tout à la fois ahurissant, fascinant, et un peu effrayant.

Il s'assit quelques minutes sur un tronc pour se reposer, et, surtout pour tenter de s'imaginer comment un seul être avait pu faire autant de dégâts sans le chercher plus que ça.

- Daniels, ça va ? S'inquiéta Sam.

- C'est Gabriel.

- Quoi ?

- C'est lui qui a fait ça. Il était blessé, il est tombé.

- Blessé ? S'inquiéta Sam.

Il s'assit aux côtés de l'évêque et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Raconte-moi ton rêve.

Pendant ce temps, Dean et Castiel étaient arrivés dans la ville. Aucun indice ne leur sauta aux yeux, aussi, ils décidèrent d'aller dans un bar ouvert de nuit pour questionner les riverains.

- Quand même, je ne comprends pas ce qui les a fait partir comme ça. Sammy aurait pu me réveiller ! Se plaignit Dean.

- Sam est aux côtés de Daniels, il le protégera, fais-lui confiance. Répondit Castiel, tentant de l'apaiser.

- Ça je n'en doute pas, c'est même ce qui m'inquiète...Sam est obnubilé par Gabriel, il est tout sauf raisonnable quand ça le concerne.

La discussion fut interrompue par un groupe d'hommes qui s'installa à une table non loin.

- Ouais, la peur de ma vie je te dis. Il est apparu d'un coup, au milieu de la route. Je l'ai évité de justesse ! Se plaignit l'un d'eux.

- Tu as dû avoir une de ces frousses ! Souffla exagérément un de ses camarades.

- Ouais, mais attends. Le pire, c'est que, quand je suis allé le voir, il a commencé à délirer à propos d'une forêt. Heureusement, il y avait un autre type pour le gérer !

Castiel et Dean tendirent l'oreille, attendant d'en savoir plus, mais les compères continuèrent de plaindre leur ami. Aussi, ils se levèrent et allèrent directement demander.

- Excusez-nous.

- Oui ? Demandèrent les hommes en se retournant.

- Nous avons entendu votre discussion, et nous connaissons les personnes dont vous parlez. Pouvez-vous nous indiquer où vous les avez aperçues ?

- Ouais, je les ai croisés devant le motel qui se trouve en bordure de forêt.

- Et ils ont dit où ils allaient ?

- Le plus petit voulait aller dans la forêt de Folkwood.

- Et cette forêt, où est-elle ?

- C'est celle qui nous entoure.

Les épaules de Dean s'affaissèrent en voyant l'immensité de la forêt.

- Et vous n'avez pas une idée plus précise d'où ils ont pu aller ? Tenta t-il.

- Pas vraiment. Je crois qu'ils ont parlé d'une pancarte, mais je ne sais rien de plus.

Dean se retourna pour quitter le bar, et Castiel remercia l'homme poliment.

Ils se mirent immédiatement en route pour longer la forêt à la recherche de tous panneaux éventuels. Ou plutôt, Castiel chercha et Dean attendit sagement son retour.

En quelques minutes seulement, l'ange repéra l'Impala garée devant une pancarte souhaitant la bienvenue à Folkwood.

Il y amena Dean qui pesta en remarquant que « bébé » n'était pas verrouillée.

Il sortit des lampes-torches et toute une panoplie d'armes pour parer au plus dangereux, puis, sans plus attendre, Dean fonça dans l'enfer vert, pendant que Castiel le survolait, espérant rattraper Daniels et Sam au plus vite.

Daniels, de son côté, avait bien du mal à se frayer un chemin parmi les arbres brisés. Malgré les efforts de Sam pour dégager le chemin, et malgré ses nombreuses mains tendues pour l'aider à enjamber les troncs, l'évêque s'écorchait les mains et les genoux, et avançait toujours aussi lentement. Décidément, il n'était pas un homme d'action.

Cela faisait un long moment qu'ils marchaient, mais il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir avancé. Il était épuisé, il avait mal partout, et il n'était même pas sûr de trouver quelque chose d'utile au bout du chemin.

Sans vouloir blasphémer, si l'archange avait des ailes, il aurait bien aimé qu'il les lui prête quelques minutes.

Pourtant, bon gré, mal gré, il continua d'avancer pendant encore de longues heures. Sam oublia l'idée de le questionner sur la durée du périple, et l'encourageait du mieux qu'il pouvait, ne s'impatientant jamais lorsque l'évêque était à la traîne, n'hésitant pas à revenir sur ses pas pour lui prêter une épaule comme soutien, ou à dégager ses jambes des ronces qui jonchaient le sol. Ils ne parlaient pas, il n'en avaient pas besoin, chacun admirant les efforts de l'autre.

Sam était occupé à réfléchir à ce qui avait pu blesser Gabriel au point de l'empêcher de voler correctement, lui l'archange. Il suffisait de voir le paysage de désolation qui les entourait pour comprendre que l'atterrissage de Gabriel avait été plus que forcé. Mais il ne trouvait pas de réponses à ses questions, et quelques plaintes de douleur étouffées le sortaient régulièrement de sa réflexion.

Daniels était étonnant de volonté. Il était clair qu'il se faisait violence pour suivre Sam et pour se frayer un chemin.

Le Winchester faisait pourtant de son mieux pour l'aider, l'évêque en avait conscience. Il tenait pour lui les branches épaisses le temps qu'il passe, il arrachait avec sa veste le plus de ronces possible pour éviter qu'il soit griffé, il faisait mine d'avoir besoin de faire des pauses pour lui permettre de souffler. Malheureusement, les possibilités de Sam étaient relativement restreintes, et il ne pouvait pas détruire les troncs épais qui couvraient le sol, ni les racines qui sortaient de terre, et faisaient chuter si souvent l'évêque. L'avancée restée donc très lente et pénible pour chacun.

Au bout d'un temps interminable, ils arrivèrent enfin à ce que Daniels estimait être le point d'impact de Gabriel.

Les arbres avaient été totalement déracinés, et il ne restait plus que terre et poussière sur un rayon d'une vingtaine de mètres.

Ils prirent quelques instants pour s'asseoir et reprendre leur souffle, quand Sam entendit des bruits suspects s'approcher.

Immédiatement, il saisit l'évêque par le bras, lui faisant signe de se taire, et le tira jusque derrière un des plus gros arbres. Il le fit s'accroupir contre le tronc, et se tint prêt, couteau à la main. Daniels était paniqué, il espérait que la chose qui arrivait ne les verrait pas, ou, au moins, qu'elle ne mangeait que de l'herbe.

Ils restèrent parfaitement silencieux alors que les bruissements s'approchaient, quand, soudain, ils entendirent des cris.

- Maman ! Papa !

Daniels cru avoir rêvé, mais les plaintes se répétèrent plus clairement.

- Maman ! Papa ! Où vous êtes ? Je suis perdu... Pleurait la petite voix.

Prudemment, l'évêque sortit la tête de sa cachette, pour voir un petit garçon recroquevillé au sol, et secoué de soubresauts. L'enfant pleurait à chaudes larmes et appelait en vain ses parents, n'ayant même plus la force de crier.

Daniels se méfia d'abord de cet enfant, se disant que ce n'était pas un endroit commun pour trouver un enfant perdu. Mais les pleurs l'amadouèrent et, malgré sa crainte, il fit mine de vouloir sortir de leur cachette.

Mais Sam le saisit rapidement par l'épaule pour le repousser contre l'arbre en secouant la tête. Il lui ordonna silencieusement de rester à sa place, puis il sortit de la cachette pour aller s'accroupir près du garçon.

- Tu es perdu petit ? Demanda t-il.

L'enfant sursauta, puis hocha lentement la tête, des larmes lui ruisselant sur les joues.

- Papa, Maman et moi on est venu se promener dans la forêt, mais je me suis éloigné et je me suis perdu. Sanglota t-il.

- Je vois. Tu ne sais pas retrouver la route de ta maison ?

- Non...et toi, tu fais quoi ici ?

- Je me promène, comme toi.

- Mais c'est la nuit ! La nuit ça fait peur. Moi j'aime pas la nuit, il y a des monstres partout ! Se plaignit-il en serrant la manche de Sam.

Celui-ci se raidit, prêt à s'écarter au moindre signe d'agressivité. Il se retourna vers l'arbre derrière lequel Daniels était censé être protégé, mais il le vit se tenant debout à ses côtés.

- Tu n'as qu'à rester avec nous, et les monstres ne te feront rien. Lui offrit-il d'une voix douce.

Sam s'écarta de l'enfant et bondit sur ses deux pieds.

- Daniels ! Je t'avais dit de rester à l'abri !

- Mais tu vois bien que ce n'est qu'un enfant. Le pauvre est perdu. Répondit-il, un air presque attendri sur le visage.

- Alors tu vas m'aider à rentrer à la maison, Monsieur ? Se hâta de demander le garçon.

- Je dois juste aller un peu plus loin dans la forêt, et après je te ramènerai chez toi.

Sam n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir davantage que déjà l'évêque reprenait la route, l'enfant reniflant et accroché à sa veste. Il les suivit en gardant un œil sur le petit. Il n'avait pas sur lui de quoi vérifier qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un démon, et, bien qu'il trouvait l'enfant très suspect, il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul dans cette forêt sans être certain qu'il ne soit pas humain. Aussi, il le toléra temporairement.

Très rapidement, la forêt se transforma comme dans le rêve de Daniels.

Les arbres étaient immenses, mais l'atmosphère n'était plus aussi étouffante et effrayante. Si Sam avait dû qualifier le lieu, il aurait dit qu'il avait quelque chose de mystique.

Pris à son émerveillement, il n'entendit pas les légers bruits de pas arriver derrière lui, et il ne se retourna que lorsque l'enfant s'écroula à terre en hurlant.

Instinctivement, il saisit Daniels et le plaça derrière lui, se plaçant comme bouclier.

- Qui est là ! Cria Sam en saisissant son couteau.

- Du calme Sammy, ce n'est que moi.

Une silhouette sortit de l'ombre, et Daniels cru que son cœur allait lâcher lorsqu'il reconnu Dean.

L'enfant se tortillait toujours de douleur au sol, et Dean agita une gourde d'eau bénite sous le nez de son frère pour s'expliquer.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Daniels, paniqué de voir l'enfant souffrir.

- C'est un démon, Dean l'a aspergé d'eau bénite.

- Mais c'est un enfant !

- Je sais que c'est dur à croire, mais ils peuvent prendre possession de n'importe qui.

Comme pour confirmer les dires de Sam, l'enfant se redressa en hurlant de colère et en fixant le l'évêque de ses yeux noirs.

Celui-ci sursauta derrière Sam, qui lui saisit le bras pour le garder derrière lui.

Dean l'exorcisa facilement, une fumée noire s'échappant de la bouche de l'enfant. Le corps de celui-ci tomba à terre, inerte, et du sang s'échappant de nombreuses plaies rouvertes.

- Que... Bafouilla Daniels.

- Le corps de l'enfant a été blessé pendant que le démon le possédait. Les blessures ont été refermées par le démon, mais, en le quittant, toutes les plaies se sont rouvertes. Murmura Sam.

- Mais, on peut faire quelque chose, non ? Demande l'évêque, paniqué, en agrippant la veste de Sam.

Celui-ci secoua tristement la tête, et Dean vint poser une main sur l'épaule de Daniels.

- Ses blessures étaient trop grave. Il n'a pas pu survivre.

L'évêque baissa les yeux sur l'enfant, puis s'accroupit pour réciter une bénédiction à son oreille.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, les frères pouvaient voir des larmes couler silencieusement sur ses joues.

- Dis-toi, qu'au moins, il est mort sur le coup, et qu'il n'a pas eu à reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Souffrir de telles blessures et attendre de mourir en se vidant de son sang, ce n'est vraiment pas un sort souhaitable pour les victimes. La plupart n'ont pas la chance d'y échapper... Expliqua doucement Dean.

Sam estima que l'évêque n'avait pas besoin d'avoir plus de détails et fit signe à son frère de se taire.

Daniels ne quittait pas l'enfant du regard, abasourdi. Sam le saisit alors par les épaules et le força à se retourner pour lui faire face.

- Daniels, Gabriel voulait que tu ailles quelque part, continue de nous guider. Lui rappela t-il.

- Aller où ? Demanda Dean.

- Cette nuit, j'ai fait un rêve très étrange. J'étais à la place de Gabriel, et je fuyais dans cette forêt. J'étais blessé, mais il fallait que j'atteigne ma destination. Expliqua l'évêque.

- Qui était... ? Demanda Dean.

- Je sais où c'est, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi l'archange Gabriel voulait s'y rendre. Ça se trouve dans cette forêt, nous ne sommes pas très loin.

- Merveilleux, vous partez en vadrouille presque non armés en plein milieu d'une forêt sinistre sans même savoir pourquoi, et tout ça parce que ce fanatique pense que peut-être Gabriel en a décidé ainsi ? Ça ne vous est pas venu à l'idée de me prévenir ou d'attendre le lever du jour ? S'énerva Dean.

- Je n'en ai pas franchement eu l'occasion, je t'expliquerai plus tard. Tenta de le calmer Sam.

Sam couvrit la forêt du regard, se demandant quel mystère Gabriel avait encore caché en ces lieux. Dean s'apprêtait à rétorquer, quand une voix nasillarde retentit.

- Comme c'est intéressant. Alors, tout compte fait, Gabriel avait bien un but à atteindre dans cette forêt.

Immédiatement, ils se retournèrent et firent face à un homme d'une quarantaine d'années aux yeux noirs de jais. Dean saisit une arme et en tendit une à son frère, mais le démon secoua la tête pour les en dissuader.

- Je ne ferai pas ça si j'étais vous.

Puis, ils entendirent des grognements et le démon sembla caresser l'air. Les frères comprirent de suite que des chiens des enfers étaient présents.

Mais, malheureusement pour eux, ce n'était pas leur seul problème. De l'ombre sortirent une quinzaine de démons, et les grognements s'amplifièrent et se multiplièrent.

- Putain, jura Dean, Cas ! On aurait besoin d'aide ici ! Appela t-il.

Immédiatement, l'ange apparut près d'eux, provoquant un mouvement de recul chez les démons.

- On a un léger problème. L'informa Dean.

- Je vois ça. Répondit-il en plissant les yeux.

Il prit le temps d'analyser leurs adversaires avant de prendre une décision.

- Sam ! Dean ! Protégez Gabriel, mettez-vous en lieu sûr !

- Et toi ?

- Je vais les retenir, mais je ne pourrai pas détruire autant de démons et de chiens à la fois.

Sam saisit Daniels par le bras et lui dit de lui indiquer le chemin que Gabriel avait pris.

Dean se retourna vers l'ange, hésitant un instant à partir.

- Ça va aller ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, je vous rejoins rapidement.

Dean hocha la tête, et rejoignit son frère et Daniels. Sans plus tarder, ils se mirent à courir selon les indications de l'évêque. Celui-ci haletait très fortement, mais ils n'avaient pas le luxe de pouvoir s'arrêter.

Ils coururent à en perdre haleine pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à se retrouver aux pieds d'une falaise.

- Daniels, tu t'es planté ! L'accusa Dean.

- Non, nous sommes arrivés. Annonça l'évêque.

Les frères lancèrent un regard perplexe à l'homme, puis sursautèrent lorsque Castiel les rejoignit.

- Il faut faire vite, ils ne sont pas loin derrière moi. Les prévint-il.

- Tu as entendu, Daniels ? Tout dépend de toi maintenant. Lui dit Sam.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et répéta mot pour mot la formule étrange que Gabriel avait prononcé dans son rêve. Il n'en comprenait pas le sens, mais elle sembla fonctionner puisque l'entrée apparut.

Immédiatement, ils s'engouffrèrent dans le couloir de pierre qui se referma derrière eux, les protégeant de leurs assaillants.

Ils allumèrent des lampes-torches ramenées par Dean et descendirent l'escalier de roche humide pour se retrouver dans une immense grotte souterraine.

Ils étudièrent l'endroit du regard, s'attendant à trouver quelque chose hors du commun, mais il ne s'agissait que d'une simple grotte. Il n'y avait pas de pièges, pas de magie dans l'air ni de sortilèges, juste de la roche, des stalactites et des stalagmites.

C'était impressionnant, mais ils s'étaient attendus à quelque chose de plus mystique ou de plus dangereux de la part de l'archange.

- Cas, tout ça semble trop normal. Tu sens quelque chose, toi ? Demanda Dean.

- Rien d'étrange, mais il n'y a rien d'étonnant à cela.

- Comment ça ?

- La formule utilisée pour ouvrir ce passage est de l'énochien très ancien. Même moi, je ne le comprends pas.

- Comment c'est possible ? L'énochien est ta langue, et tu es là depuis quelques temps, non ? Demanda Sam, perplexe.

- Pas aussi longtemps que ça. Nous avons interdiction d'utiliser cette langue depuis bien avant mon apparition. Elle permettait de coder des sorts très puissants. Trop puissants. Gabriel a enfreint cette règle pour que cet endroit soit totalement transparent. Que ce soit le lieu physique ou la trace spirituelle du sort, ils ont été parfaitement dissimulés.

- Alors il doit y avoir quelque chose de sacrément précieux dans le coin... Murmura Dean.

L'ange hocha la tête, l'air grave, et ils continuèrent à suivre le chemin taillé dans la roche, curieux de savoir où il les mènerait.

C'est au bout d'une bonne demie-heure de marche qu'ils aperçurent enfin un changement dans le décor.

Leur chemin déboucha sur une salle ronde, inondée par une nappe phréatique, et abritant en son centre un arbre fait de calcaire.

Ils restèrent cois un long moment, admirant malgré eux l'arbre surréaliste qui se dressait devant eux.

Son tronc devait bien faire plusieurs mètres de diamètre, et ses branchages s'étendaient le long du plafond, percé ça et là de stalactites. Il était parfaitement blanc, comme de la craie, et on aurait juré qu'il était mort s'il ne dégageait pas une aura particulière.

Sam se retourna vers Castiel et l'interrogea.

- Dis, c'est bien magique ça, non ?

- Sûrement, Sam. Mais je n'en sens aucune manifestation. C'est incroyable, Gabriel a vraiment bien protégé cet endroit.

- Nous sommes à quelques mètres de cette chose, et même un ange ne sent rien ? Je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier sa véritable nature. Murmura Dean.

Sans prêter attention à ses compagnons de route, Daniels avança dans l'eau jusqu'à mi-mollet, avant de sentir une main sur son épaule et d'être transporté au pied de l'arbre.

- Merci, Cas. Entendit-il de la part de Dean après que l'ange les ait tous fait traverser.

- Daniels, ne te précipites pas. On ne sait pas ce que peut faire cette chose. Le prévint Sam.

Il hocha la tête et s'accroupit près de l'eau pour se nettoyer le visage et se désaltérer. Pendant ce temps, les frères et Castiel faisaient le tour de l'arbre pour en déterminer la nature.

- Il y a beaucoup de symboles sur le tronc. Tu sais ce que c'est, Cas ?

Castiel s'approcha de Sam pour étudier les tracés, mais il finit par secouer la tête.

- Je crois bien que cet arbre et ses inscriptions étaient là bien avant ma création. Ce langage est angélique, à n'en pas douter, mais je ne suis pas capable de le décrypter pour le moment.

- O.K. On ne va pas faire de bêtises. Sam, prends des notes et fais des croquis de ces symboles. On n'y touchera pas tant qu'on ne saura pas à quoi s'attendre.

- Oui.

- Daniels, tu n'as pas de souvenirs à propos de cet endroit ? Poursuivit Dean.

Mais Daniels ne répondit pas, et les frères entreprirent de refaire le tour de l'arbre pour le rejoindre.

- Daniels ? Hé ! L'abbé !

- C'est un évêque, Dean. Ne put s'empêcher de rectifier Castiel.

- Ouais, c'est pareil. Se moqua t-il.

Leur chamaillerie tourna court lorsqu'ils virent Daniels raide comme la pierre, le visage vers le plafond et les yeux révulsés.

- Hé ! Cas ! On a un problème ! Lança Dean.

Aussitôt, l'ange vint à leurs côtés, fronçant les sourcils en voyant l'homme. Malgré sa posture rigide, il était clair qu'il convulsait. Tous ses muscles se contractaient, mais il restait fermement debout, le visage en l'air.

Les appels ne le faisaient pas revenir à lui, et Dean eut beau le secouer, rien n'y fit.

Dans sa tête, Daniels voyait une quantité incroyable de symboles étranges défiler, et chaque symbole était accompagné d'un son et d'une couleur, l'empêchant de trouver la moindre cohérence dans ces écrits.

Toujours en état de transe, l'évêque réduisit rapidement la distance qui le séparait du tronc en tendant les bras.

Les frères eurent beau tenter de le maîtriser, et Castiel de le faire s'écrouler, rien n'y fit. Daniels ne contrôlait plus rien, et son corps agissait à sa guise, semblant répondre à une musique mélodieuse.

Là où il posa ses mains, le tronc s'illumina de couleurs lumineuses et nuancées. Daniels sembla entrer une sorte de code en déplaçant ses doigts agilement et en faisant danser les couleurs sur l'arbre. Puis, il frappa violemment le tronc du plat de la main, faisant fuser les étranges couleurs vers le sommet.

Là où il avait apposé sa main, une ligne lumineuse dorée pris naissance, entourant le tronc avant de le trancher net.

Les frères et Castiel eurent un moment de recul en voyant l'arbre vaciller, mais, avant qu'ils ne puissent se retourner, il leur tomba dessus de plein fouet, explosant tel un objet en verre.

Daniels sortit enfin de sa transe, et tout le monde rouvrit les yeux, ne sentant pas le choc venir.

Leurs vêtements étaient recouverts d'une poussière blanche, et l'air ambiant semblait scintiller de milliers de cristaux.

Ils auraient pu jurer que l'arbre n'avait jamais existé tant la destruction avait été rapide et étonnante. Seule la souche restait visible, libérant une douce lueur.

Sans perdre un instant, Daniels s'avança pour voir un objet reposer en son centre.

Il hésita à y porter ses doigts, sentant la puissance qu'il recelait au travers de tout son corps. C'est alors que la musique qu'il avait entendue recommença à jouer dans sa tête, et il la comprit enfin. Tout était étrangement clair, et il se sentait serein en l'entendant. Il avait compris ce qui l'attendait.

Le cœur léger et un sourire paisible aux lèvres, il se retourna vers ses camarades.

- Je suis heureux de vous avoir rencontré, merci pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

- Daniels ? S'étonna Sam.

- Tu nous fais quoi là ? S'inquièta Dean.

- Il s'en va. Lança Castiel.

Les frères se retournèrent vivement vers l'ange, un air ahuri sur le visage. Mais, le ton solennel de Castiel et son regard droit leur firent comprendre qu'il était sérieux. Daniels allait partir, même s'ils ne savaient pas vraiment ce que ça signifiait.

L'évêque sourit à l'ange, puis il adressa un regard chaleureux à chacun, gravant leurs traits dans sa mémoire en espérant toujours s'en souvenir.

- Sam. Dean. Castiel. Je n'oublierai pas ces quelques jours passés ensemble.

Son regard se fit insistant vers Sam, puis, ne leur laissant pas le temps de répondre, il porta à nouveau son regard sur l'objet et tendit la main vers lui.

Alors que ses doigts entrèrent en contact, tous trois l'entendirent murmurer.

- Adieu mes amis.

Puis, ce fut l'explosion. Une lumière vive jaillit de l'objet et frappa le corps de Daniels, le traversant de part en part. Un halo blanc couvrit rapidement toute la salle, avant d'être absorbé par le corps gisant en son centre.

Ils restèrent figés, attendant de savoir ce qui se passerait ensuite, mais rien ne vint. C'était fini, le silence le plus total, et la disparition absolue de l'arbre.

Sam s'approcha du corps inanimé, le secouant et l'appelant, mais rien ne se produisit. Ils eurent beau attendre, Daniels n'ouvrait pas les yeux.

Sans que Castiel n'aie besoin de l'examiner, ils avaient compris. Il était parti.

**OoO**

**Voilà pour le 7ème chapitre :)**

**J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et que vous n'êtes pas trop tristes pour Daniels ! (moi si ! Mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'il n'avait pas son fan-club, le pauvre xD).**

**En tout cas, ce chapitre soulève beaucoup de questions, et il m'a donné beaucoup d'inspiration pour y répondre !**

**Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

**A bientôt. ;)**


	8. Un secret convoité

**Titre :**** Soulmates  
****Rating :**** M pour les chapitres à venir.  
****Spoilers :**** L'histoire prend en compte des éléments de la série jusqu'à la fin de la saison 5.  
****Disclaimer :**** Les personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas et sont l'unique propriété de leur créateur.**

**Notes :**

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

**Me revoilà enfin avec un nouveau chapitre !**

**Vous l'aurez compris à force que je le dise : en ce moment j'ai peu de temps de disponible pour l'écriture.**

**Cela étant, je n'abandonne nullement mon histoire et je continue d'écrire un ou deux paragraphes dès que j'ai un instant.**

**Pour tout avouer, j'avais terminé ce chapitre une première fois, mais j'étais fatiguée et il était vraiment très mauvais. Il paraît même que Gabriel ressemblait à un Power Ranger ! Ça fait peur ! :s**

**Donc j'ai tout supprimé et tout recommencé.**

**Cette fois-ci, étant donné que Teli et moi sommes prises par la vie, j'ai décidé d'écrire la trame sans sa correction. Après tout, il faut bien que je me lance un jour !**

**Je n'étais toutefois pas seule, Meyan m'a gentiment proposé de m'aider en corrigeant les fautes et les tournures de phrases peu heureuses. **

**Merci à elle, qui a sûrement épuisé son dictionnaire de synonymes pour moi ! (à bas : ressentir, sentir, observer, sembler, voir, et toute la pléiade que je ressors à toutes les sauces ! xD).**

**Allez faire un tour sur son profil, elle est en train d'écrire un Sabriel magnifique :)**

**Bon, comme d'habitude, ne faites pas attention au titre...**

**Je comprends de plus en plus ceux qui n'en mettent pas !**

**Voilà, je n'en dis pas plus pour le moment, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**OoO**

Le silence se fit après la tornade qui avait ravagé l'arbre, et frappé Daniels de plein fouet.

Chacun semblait reprendre doucement pied avec la réalité, se demandant pourquoi ils étaient encore en vie.

L'explosion de lumière avait été tellement vive qu'ils s'étaient sentis happés, minuscules devant la puissance que dégageait cette chose.

Lorsque l'aura les avait touché, ils avaient perçu une chaleur étrangement douce et délicate, qui contrastait avec le spectacle qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. Bien qu'ils aient été presque certains de mourir sur le champ face à un tel big bang, ils n'avaient éprouvé aucune peur, juste cette chaleur rassurante.

Bien que la tentative aurait été vaine, aucun d'eux n'avait esquissé le moindre geste d'évitement. Cette lumière les avait mis dans un état second, dans une sorte de transe, dont Castiel et Dean ne sortirent que grâce aux cris de Sam.

Il était toujours penché sur le corps inanimé, et ses appels se changèrent en murmures lorsqu'il comprit enfin la gravité de la situation.

A vrai dire, personne n'était sûr de comprendre. Même Castiel semblait dépassé par ce qu'il venait de se produire.

Aucun d'entre eux ne savait comment réagir, et le silence se fit lourd, tel un bourdonnement dans leurs oreilles. Les questionnements arrivaient et se multipliaient dans la tête de chacun, sans qu'aucune réponse ne leur soit donnée pour le moment. Sans qu'ils ne soient même sûrs qu'on ne leur en donne une jour.

Sam ne savait s'il devait se réjouir ou pleurer. Le « départ » de Daniels avait un côté très tragique qui lui serrait le cœur.

Le destin de « vaisseau », il connaissait bien. Il avait lutté contre ça, et il se retrouvait maintenant face à ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie s'il avait cédé.

Bien que Daniels était rempli d'une ferveur liée à son rang, et ait accepté, il méritait mieux que ça.

Son seul destin avait été de servir un autre sans qu'on lui laisse le moindre contrôle sur son propre corps. Est-ce qu'il avait, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, été considéré comme autre chose que le « vaisseau de Gabriel » depuis qu'il remplissait ce rôle ? Est-ce que le fait de « partir » avait été pour lui une peine, ou un soulagement ?

Après tout ce qu'il avait enduré depuis qu'il était apparu, après toutes les peurs et les angoisses qu'il avait affronté, Sam préférait se dire qu'il valait mieux qu'il parte pour ne plus subir tout ça.

Mais, il ne savait même pas ce qu'avait voulu dire Castiel en déclarant qu'il s'en allait. Était-il mort ou simplement endormi quelque part dans ce corps ?

Une idée surplombait cet entrelacs de pensées chaotiques : alors qu'il venait de dire adieu à un homme innocent, il n'était même pas sûr que Gabriel revienne pour autant.

Dean observait son frère, ne sachant dire si son calme apparent était bon ou mauvais signe. Cela faisait de longues minutes qu'il était penché sur le corps, ne disant plus un mot, laissant à peine voir qu'il respirait encore.

Dean était très loin des préoccupations de son frère. Tout ce qu'il avait en tête était qu'une fois de plus ils s'étaient embarqués dans une affaire dangereuse dont ils ne savaient rien. Une fois de plus, on leur imposait un rôle à tenir et, le plus ironique dans tout ça, était qu'il consistait à protéger l'archange qui l'avait tué un nombre incalculable de fois.

La puissance qu'il venait de ressentir lui laissait présager le pire pour la suite. Ils ne savaient rien de leurs ennemis ni pourquoi Gabriel était pourchassé, mais, eux, savaient visiblement de quoi il retournait.

Sam et lui avaient déjà traversé de nombreuses épreuves, qu'ils avaient surmonté dans la peine et dans la douleur. Ils s'étaient accrochés au lien qui les unissait, mais celui-ci s'effilochait davantage à chaque obstacle, rendant plus difficile la compréhension entre eux.

Dean n'avait pas peur des ennemis, ni de ce qu'ils cherchaient. Il avait peur que leur lien ne soit encore mis à mal, et qu'il se déchire pour de bon, sans espoir de réconciliation.

Après chaque épreuve, il avait tenté de reconstruire sa relation avec Sam, montrant des ressources de patience et de compassion dont il s'ignorait détenteur. Mais tout ça ne suffisait pas, ça ne suffisait plus.

Que ferait-il si Sam s'éloignait de lui pour de bon ?

En proie au doute, Dean chercha l'ange du regard pour se réconforter. Cependant, alors que celui-ci remarquait toujours lorsque Dean le fixait, ce ne fut pas le cas cette fois-ci.

Castiel semblait également perdu dans ses pensées, au point d'oublier ce qui l'entourait. Son regard était perdu dans le vague, et son visage était sévère, fermé.

Dean n'en comprenait pas les raisons, mais il était évident que pour l'ange la situation était des plus graves.

Doucement, peu sûr de ses appuis, Dean rejoignit Castiel et posa une main sur son épaule pour le ramener à la réalité.

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, en comprenant la question silencieuse de l'homme, l'ange pinça les lèvres et baissa doucement les yeux, laissant entendre que la situation était des pires qu'il soit.

Dean resserra doucement son emprise sur l'épaule de Castiel, la massant dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant pour eux deux.

Ses craintes s'avéraient être justifiées, et, en plus de celles qu'il éprouvait vis à vis de Sam, celles concernant son ange lui arrivèrent telle une gifle en pleine figure.

Comprenant l'inquiétude de Dean, Castiel posa sa main sur la sienne et essaya vainement de lui sourire. Mais la situation était trop préoccupante.

Il n'avait aucune idée de la nature de cet arbre, ni de ce qu'il renfermait, mais il était certain qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'une importance capitale. Quelque chose mettant en jeu l'avenir des trois royaumes.

Castiel fut arrêté dans sa réflexion lorsqu'il entendit un bruit sourd.

- Il faut partir. Maintenant. Prévint-il.

Sans plus de questions face à l'assurance de l'ange, Dean hocha la tête et avança vers son frère.

Avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, ils entendirent un éboulement qui venait de l'entrée de la caverne, signe que leurs ennemis les avaient trouvés.

- La protection de cet endroit était liée à l'arbre, il faut partir ! Les pressa l'ange en s'avançant vers les frères.

Sam semblait avoir du mal à prendre conscience de ce qui l'entourait, et il ne bougeait pas. Sans plus attendre, l'ange posa une main sur l'épaule de chaque frère.

- Sam, tiens bien Gabriel. Ordonna t-il.

Sam serra le corps dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il put et ne relâcha son emprise que lorsque Castiel eut terminé de les transporter.

En ouvrant les yeux, les frères se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient dans l'Impala.

Immédiatement, Dean la démarra et fonça à toute vitesse.

La voiture dérapait dangereusement dans les virages, roulant allègrement sur les deux voies. Ils fuyaient un ennemi invisible, mais dont ils savaient la menace.

Sam, qui avait repris pied dans la réalité, ne cessait de guetter la forêt qu'ils longeaient, de peur de voir apparaître un quelconque adversaire. Tant qu'ils seraient proches de cet endroit, le danger pourrait surgir à n'importe quel moment.

L'idée qu'ils soient talonnés sans pouvoir connaître l'avancée de leurs poursuivants mettait Dean dans un état proche de la panique.

Le chasseur n'était pas souvent sujet à ce genre de sentiments, mais ils ne savaient rien de la situation. L'identité de leurs assaillants, la nature de la lumière qui les avait touchés, ce qui était arrivé à Daniels, rien. Ils ne savaient rien. Ils se faisaient prendre en chasse sans avoir le moindre élément qui pourrait les aider à survivre en cas de confrontation. Dean avait horreur d'être si vulnérable, lui, le chasseur devenu proie.

Visiblement, leurs attaquants étaient des démons, mais étant donné leur nombre et la présence de chiens, d'autres créatures avaient probablement été réquisitionnées.

L'orée de la forêt était proche, et Dean avait hâte de s'éloigner de cet endroit. Il accéléra encore et, malgré la voiture qui échappait peu à peu à son contrôle, Sam ne pouvait qu'approuver cette décision, lui-même angoissé par leur situation.

Enfin, ils sortirent de la forêt sans sans avoir été rattrapés. Peut-être n'avaient-ils même pas eu le temps de comprendre où Castiel les avait amenés.

Même à présent éloignés de l'enfer vert, Dean ne ralentissait pas, et, lorsque dans un virage un dérapage faillit les envoyer dans un fossé, Castiel intervint.

- Dean ! Ralentis !

- On n'est pas assez loin !

- On est assez loin. Si nous étions poursuivis, nous le saurions à présent. Ralentis.

Mais le chasseur n'écoutait pas l'ange à ses côtés.

- Dean, je vous ai amené à la voiture parce que vous y avez vos armes, mais si c'est pour que vous vous tuiez, je peux vous emmener loin d'ici. Dit-il en levant deux doigts vers la tête de Dean, en signe de menace.

- Je ralentirai à la prochaine ville !

Comprenant que le chasseur était désorienté par les événements, Castiel plaça une main sur celle de Dean, posée sur le levier de vitesse, pour attirer son regard.

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Dean réussit à se calmer et ralentit.

Sam, qui n'avait pas émis un bruit depuis leur départ de la caverne, soupira bruyamment, comme s'il s'était retenu de respirer pendant tout le trajet. Le calme était revenu dans la voiture, et les tensions avaient chuté.

Alors que le jour se levait, une légère brume apparut, rendant l'air humide et froid. La fatigue qui le faisait frissonner et amplifiait cette sensation.

Il demanda à Dean d'allumer le chauffage et enleva sa veste pour la mettre sur le corps de Gabriel, recroquevillé à ses côtés.

Il attira l'archange contre lui et installa sa tête sur ses genoux pour qu'il puisse un peu plus étendre ses jambes sur la banquette arrière.

Patiemment, il le veilla pendant tout le trajet, ne lâchant pas du regard le visage endormi. Le voir inerte lui tiraillait l'estomac, le ramenant quelques mois en arrière, lors de ce jour funeste. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il se réveillerait, peu lui importait la réaction qu'aurait Gabriel en le voyant, il voulait qu'il se réveille.

Dans la voiture, les frères commençaient à somnoler, et ils décidèrent enfin de s'arrêter dans une ville. Ils avaient roulé toute la journée et avaient parcouru plusieurs centaines de kilomètres.

Ils avaient faim, ils avaient froid, mais, plus que tout, ils avaient sommeil.

Dean s'était garé en centre-ville pour questionner les passants sur le motel le plus proche, puis ils avaient roulé quelques minutes de plus jusqu'à leur destination.

Lorsque son frère coupa le moteur, Sam siffla malgré lui en voyant où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

C'était un bel hôtel, relativement classieux. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un palace, mais il dépassait de loin tous les motels qu'ils avaient visité.

Sam lança un regard interrogateur à son frère qui se justifia immédiatement.

- Si nos ennemis connaissent nos habitudes, jamais ils ne viendront nous chercher dans un endroit pareil ! Se justifia t-il.

- La belle excuse ! Répliqua Sam, un sourire forcé gravé sur les lèvres.

Dean haussa les épaules et sortit de la voiture pour aller réserver une chambre. Sam resta avec les deux anges, et contempla l'hôtel dans lequel ils allaient séjourner.

Il devait bien avouer qu'un vrai lit pour dormir n'était finalement pas une si mauvaise idée.

Son frère sortit au bout de quelques minutes, clé en main, et vint les rejoindre. Castiel sortit Gabriel de la voiture et le garda contre lui.

- Chambre 254. Dit Dean à son intention.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et disparut avec l'archange. Les frères suivirent rapidement, pressés de se reposer.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre, ils retrouvèrent Castiel et Gabriel. L'ange avait allongé le corps de son frère sur un des lits-doubles, et l'examinait, assis à ses côtés. Les frères s'avancèrent vers le lit, en silence, attendant le verdict de Castiel.

Celui-ci enleva ses mains du corps de Gabriel et se releva.

- Comment va t-il ? S'empressa de demander Sam.

- Je ne saurai dire, on dirait que sa grâce retrouve de sa vigueur petit à petit.

- Ça veut dire qu'il guérit ?

- Je ne suis sûr de rien, Sam.

Voyant les yeux brillants d'espoir de Sam, Castiel précisa sa pensée.

- N'espère pas trop, la grâce d'un archange concentre une puissance inimaginable. Il faudra bien plus pour que Gabriel ne se réveille.

Sam hocha doucement la tête, comprenant qu'il ne devait pas s'emporter trop vite, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'espérer malgré l'avertissement de l'ange. La grâce de Gabriel se rétablissait, ça ne pouvait être que bon signe !

Castiel et Dean s'écartèrent pour discuter, pendant que Sam s'assit sur le lit, pensant qu'un simple regard lui suffirait pour juger de l'état de l'archange. Il lui sembla qu'il était moins blême.

Même s'il savait que l'espoir faussait son jugement, il voulait croire qu'il avait raison. Discrètement, il passa une main sur le front de Gabriel pour dégager quelques mèches de cheveux. Son visage était chaud sous les doigts du chasseur, et ça le rassurait de le sentir si vivant.

Il retira vivement sa main quand il entendit Dean se rapprocher de lui pour lui tendre une tasse de café.

- Tu as une idée de ce qui s'est passé là-bas ? Demanda celui-ci à l'attention de l'ange.

- Je dois avouer que je suis moi-même un peu dépassé. Gabriel a utilisé un sort extrêmement puissant. Je pense que seuls les premiers archanges seraient capables de le comprendre.

- Et ceux qui nous traquaient ? Tu sais qui ils étaient ? Demanda Sam en se tournant vers Castiel.

- Non, je ne les avais jamais vu. Mais certainement des démons supérieurs. Il semblerait qu'ils aient employé les grands moyens pour chasser Gabriel, ce qui laisse à craindre sur la nature de ce qu'il protégeait.

Les frères se turent, l'air grave, jusqu'à ce que Castiel reprenne la parole.

- Nous devons trouver des informations sur ce que Gabriel garde. Pendant que vous vous reposez, je vais essayer de m'introduire dans les archives du Paradis pour voir si je trouve quelque chose.

- Fais attention à toi, ne prends pas trop de risques. Demanda Dean.

Castiel hocha la tête et disparut dans un mouvement d'ailes. Les frères ne traînèrent pas, épuisés par leur long périple.

- Je te préviens, je ne dors pas sur le canapé cette nuit ! Débrouille toi avec ton ange ! Lança Dean avant de se jeter sur le second lit.

- Sympa... Râla Sam.

- Hey ! Il a qu'à prendre le canapé lui ! C'est pas comme si ça le dérangeait. Dit-il en désignant Gabriel du menton.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel alors que Dean se mettait sur un côté pour tourner le dos à son frère.

Il eut à peine le temps de sécuriser leur chambre que Dean ronflait déjà bruyamment.

A son tour, il tira légèrement Gabriel vers un côté du lit, et s'allongea près de lui. Puis, il se pencha au-dessus de lui pour éteindre la lampe de chevet.

Il se rallongea sur le dos et ferma les yeux, cherchant le sommeil.

Au bout d'une longue heure, il n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir à cause des ronflements de son frère, et, surtout, à cause des pensées qui le hantaient.

Alors, il se tourna sur un côté pour voir Gabriel. Les néons situés à l'extérieur de l'hôtel éclairaient suffisamment pour que Sam puisse distinguer le visage de l'ange.

Il resta ainsi un long moment, se contentant de l'observer sans faire un geste. Perdu dans sa contemplation, il s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il fut surpris de voir qu'il avait passé la nuit avec le front collé à l'épaule de l'ange, et une main posée sur son torse.

Discrètement, il tourna la tête vers le lit de Dean, et sursauta en voyant Castiel, assis juste à côté de lui, en train de l'observer avec intérêt.

- Cas !

- Bonjour Sam.

- Enfin réveillé ! Entendit-il son frère se plaindre.

Sam se leva à son tour, étonné de voir son frère réveillé avant lui, prêt à partir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il.

- Cas et moi on part en balade, tu gardes la maison !

- Quoi ? Où allez-vous ?

Castiel prit son expression la plus grave avant de s'expliquer.

- J'ai réussi à m'introduire dans les archives du Paradis. Mais je n'ai pas trouvé d'informations nouvelles. Seuls les agissement évidents de Gabriel ont été consignés : sa création, les faits énoncés dans les textes saints, son départ du Paradis.

- Rien concernant ce qu'il protège ?

- Si, mais rien que les anges ne sachent déjà. Rien qui ressemble à ce que nous avons vu.

- Et donc, quel est le plan ?

- Nous avons une source d'informations exceptionnelle à notre disposition.

- Mais encore ? Demanda Sam, perdant patience.

Dean conclut pour l'ange.

- Ceux qui nous poursuivaient semblent savoir de quoi il retourne. Avant qu'ils ne soient rappelés par leur boss, il faut qu'on arrive à en chopper un pour le faire parler.

Sam eut un temps d'arrêt et regarda tour à tour son frère et l'ange pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient sérieux.

- Attends, tu plaisantes j'espère !

- On n'a pas le choix Sammy.

- Je viens avec vous.

- Tu restes là. Tu as une tâche aussi importante que la nôtre. Dit-il en désignant Gabriel.

Sam ne put réfuter le fait que quelqu'un devait rester pour assurer la sécurité de l'archange, et qu'il préférait que ce soit lui.

- Mais enfin c'est de la folie !

- Tout ira bien. On en choppe un, on le tabasse un peu, et hop ! On rentre !

- Tu as déjà oublié combien ils étaient derrière nous ? Comment pourriez-vous n'en isoler qu'un seul sans attirer l'attention des autres ! Sans parler des chiens, ils vont vous sentir à des kilomètres ! C'est déjà incroyable qu'on ne les ait pas aux fesses ! S'écria Sam, sortant de ses gongs.

- Alors tu proposes quoi ! S'énerva Dean.

- Je ne sais pas encore, mais pas un suicide collectif ! Ça fait des heures qu'on a quitté les lieux, ils ont sûrement fait de même ! Et si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est encore pire, c'est qu'ils nous attendent !

- Ou qu'il y a quelques chose là-bas qu'ils cherchent à récupérer. Nota Castiel.

- Vous avez bien vu, l'arbre a explosé, il ne reste plus rien là-bas, ils n'ont aucune raison d'y rester.

- Si tu as raison nous ne rencontrerons aucun soucis. Dans le cas contraire, on aura bien fait d'y retourner. Conclut Dean.

Sam fixa l'ange, tentant de trouver une aide pour convaincre son frère d'éviter cette folie, mais il semblait aussi déterminé que lui. Peut-être était-ce d'ailleurs lui qui avait initié cette idée.

Il soupira, sachant que son frère ne l'écouterait pas.

- Je veux que tu me contactes dès que tu trouves quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Céda t-il.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha de l'ange.

- Allez, on y va.

- Dean ! L'interpella Sam.

- Ouais ! C'est bon ! Je te contacterai ! Râla t-il.

Et avant que Sam ne puisse répondre, ils avaient déjà disparu.

Une fois de plus, il se retrouvait seul avec Gabriel. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la récurrence de cette position.

Il vérifia que les pièges et protections étaient toujours en place, puis alla se verser un café. Il s'assit devant la petite table de la kitchenette et observa la chambre avec attention. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de la détailler la veille, mais elle était vraiment spacieuse, et relativement confortable.

Les lits étaient recouverts de draps en mauvaise imitation satin, et la salle de bain abritait une douche à l'italienne et une baignoire. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi délicate, Sam en aurait volontiers profité pour s'y délasser un peu avant d'aller s'écrouler sur un des lits pour faire un tour de cadran...

Sa petite nuit de sommeil était loin d'avoir suffi à Sam pour récupérer de sa fatigue.

Mais, il le savait, tant que Gabriel ne rouvrirait pas les yeux, il ne serait pas capable de se reposer complètement.

Il se leva pour aller chercher son ordinateur, et le plaça sur la coiffeuse qui trônait près des lits. Il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil placé devant, et commença à pianoter.

Dans le reflet du miroir, il avait vue sur la porte d'entrée et sur Gabriel, il pouvait donc se détendre un peu dans ce fauteuil confortable.

Il ne fit pas plus de recherches sur ce que préservait l'archange, doutant de trouver quelque chose alors que le Paradis lui-même n'avait pas l'information.

Il se contenta de naviguer au gré de ses envies, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas eu l'occasion.

Au bout de quelques heures, Sam sursauta en sentant son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Il déverrouilla le clavier pour lire le message.

_« Il sont là. Tout va bien. »_

Sam jura mentalement, craignant à présent pour la vie de son frère et de l'ange. Ces démons étaient restés aussi longtemps après leur départ, mais ils n'avaient pas remarqué Castiel et Dean alors qu'ils étaient suffisamment proches pour être vus ?

Castiel avait raison, ils cherchaient quelque chose. Le tout était de savoir quoi.

Sam fit pivoter son siège et regarda le corps de l'ange devant lui. Il semblait si humain et si normal qu'il était difficile d'imaginer qu'il puisse protéger quelque chose d'une importance, apparamment, capitale pour l'avenir du Monde.

Lentement, il se leva pour aller s'asseoir près de Gabriel.

Tout ça semblait si compliqué, et ils savaient si peu de choses que s'en était angoissant. Il aurait tellement aimé que l'archange puisse leur donner des réponses, qu'il puisse les guider.

S'il pouvait, d'une quelconque façon, regarder ce qu'il se passait autour de lui malgré son état comateux, Sam était certain qu'il se moquerait d'eux pour leur ignorance.

Il sourit en imaginant le rictus narquois sur le visage de Gabriel, puis la tristesse lui serra le cœur subitement.

Il avait bon espoir que l'ange se réveille à présent, mais, s'il ne se réveillait jamais, que ferait-il ?

Il hésita un instant, puis prit une des mains de l'archange entre les siennes dans un mouvement qui se voulait rassurant. Il la caressa machinalement avec un pouce, perdu dans ses pensées.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, il aimait sentir la chaleur qui émanait de cette main. Elle lui paraissait familière et le réconfortait.

Il ouvrit ses mains et l'observa attentivement, trouvant étrange l'effet d'une main d'homme entre les siennes.

Ses doigts étaient loin d'être aussi effilés que ceux d'une femme, et, bien que sa main soit bien plus petite que celle de Sam, elle était large et clairement masculine.

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, Sam commença à masser les doigts de l'archange, les faisant glisser entre les siens, pour en dessiner les formes.

Puis, il fit glisser la paume de l'archange contre une des siennes pour en comparer la taille.

Le geste était dénué de toute autre intention, mais Sam fut happé par la sensation que lui procura ce léger frottement. Il avait soudain étonnamment chaud, et le creux formé entre leurs deux paumes lui semblait être une véritable fournaise. Malgré lui, il se mit à rougir lorsqu'il commença à analyser ce geste comme une caresse.

Toutefois, il ne lâcha pas la main chaude pour autant. L'impression était étrange, mais pas désagréable, ce contact lui sembla presque intime.

Curieux, il retira sa paume et l'apposa de nouveau contre sa jumelle. Il recommença plusieurs fois le déplacement, appréciant les ressentis qu'il lui procurait.

Il continua ainsi quelques minutes, puis, hésitant, il leva les yeux vers le visage de Gabriel pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas réveillé.

Lorsqu'il en fut convaincu, il recommença son geste mais, cette fois, fit entrecroiser leurs doigts.

Il ne put s'expliquer pourquoi, mais il se sentait bien comme ça. Il serra fortement la main dans la sienne, et la porta contre sa joue.

Doucement, dans un murmure à peine audible, il lui parla en espérant le rassurer. En vérité, c'était sûrement davantage pour se rassurer lui-même.

- Hey, Gabriel. Tu vas te réveiller, n'est-ce pas ?

Il raffermit sa prise avant de murmurer.

- Tu sais, je ne t'abandonnerai plus.

L'angoisse le prenait de nouveau. La crainte qu'il ne se réveille pas, qu'il le déteste. Sam ferma les yeux, ses murmures devenant des prières sanglotantes.

- Je ne t'abandonnerai plus, alors réveille-toi. Réveille-toi s'il te plaît...

Il posa son front sur le dos de la main de l'archange, tentant de reprendre contenance, lorsqu'il crut percevoir une légère pression sur sa main.

Immédiatement, il ouvrit grand les yeux pour examiner le visage de Gabriel. Il n'était toujours pas conscient, mais Sam était certain de ce qu'il avait senti. Il voulait y croire.

Il lâcha la main de l'archange et se repositionna près de son torse.

- Hey ! Gabriel ! Tu m'entends ?

Devant l'absence de réponse, Sam saisit sa veste pour le secouer. Mais il arrêta son geste lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose d'inhabituel sous ses doigts. Dans une des poches, il y avait un petit objet dur, pas plus grand que deux pièces de monnaie.

Il y glissa alors deux doigts pour le sortir de son étau.

Lorsqu'il porta l'objet à ses yeux, il crut d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'un simple cristal de roche que Daniels aurait ramassé dans la grotte. Mais, en y regardant de plus près, Sam put voir que la pierre était parfaitement translucide, et qu'un symbole y était enfermé.

Le symbole semblait constitué de brume tant les lignes étaient d'un blanc délicat et tant sa forme s'estompait dans le cristal. C'était comme si les lignes se mouvaient sans cesse pour effacer et reformer le symbole.

Sam se concentra pour tenter de l'analyser, mais celui-ci était trop complexe et trop flou pour qu'il puisse le discerner avec précision.

Il se demanda où Daniels avait pu trouver un objet aussi étrange, et il retraça mentalement le trajet qu'ils avaient fait ensemble depuis la forêt jusqu'à la grotte. Quand un déclic se fit : l'arbre.

Daniels avait touché un objet avant d'être transpercé par la lumière, mais aucun d'eux n'en avait trouvé la moindre trace une fois le calme revenu.

Serait-ce ça que Gabriel voulait tant sauvegarder ? Ce que ces démons voulaient dérober ?

Immédiatement, il saisit son téléphone portable et envoya un message à son frère.

_« Rentrez, j'ai l'objet qu'ils cherchent. »_

L'objet toujours en main, Sam fixait l'archange à la recherche de réponses. Il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi ils donnaient tous tellement de valeur à un tel objet. Gabriel avait énormément fait pour protéger cette chose à l'apparence trompeuse.

Doucement, il saisit la main de Gabriel pour y déposer la pierre, avant de la refermer en un poing. Puis, il l'enveloppa entre les siennes, faisant la promesse silencieuse d'aider l'archange à préserver cet objet jusqu'à ce qu'il se rétablisse.

Il reposa le poing de l'ange sur le lit et se releva.

Mais, à peine fut-il debout qu'une lumière éblouissante jaillit dans la chambre sans qu'il puisse dire d'où elle venait. Il fut forcé de fermer les yeux et de les couvrir vivement avec un bras.

La lumière ressemblait à celle qui les avait enveloppé dans la grotte. Elle était chaude et douce, s'en était presque grisant.

Comme la dernière fois, malgré l'étrangeté de la situation, Sam n'était pas inquiet le moins du monde il était bien.

La lumière finit par s'atténuer, et il put ouvrir les yeux.

Ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix.

Une sorte de voile invisible rendait les murs et le plafond troubles. Des émanations formaient des ondulations qui floutaient le décor, déformant les objets et les parois. Sam se croyait dans une autre dimension tant la perception des espaces et des profondeurs était différente.

Les arêtes des cloisons devenaient courbes, les contours des choses se tordaient et fluctuaient, devenant difformes par moments.

Les couleurs et les délimitations se mélangeaient, se fondaient en un unique tableau polychrome par des effets d'étirements ou de grossissements.

Ce spectacle surréaliste lui donna le vertige, comme lorsqu'il apercevait sur les routes les mirages créés par les chaleurs d'été.

Dans ces étranges effets de textures, Sam pouvait deviner les mouvements qui modifiaient le paysage, tels des courants d'eau sur les murs.

Il avait d'ailleurs la même impression que lorsqu'il regardait un décor à travers un verre d'eau ou une piscine. La lumière était réfléchie de façon similaire, sillonnant la chambre d'une multitude de lignes luisantes.

Lorsque les rayons du Soleil se profilaient, la matière paraissait plus concrète, laissant admirer sa présence par des reflets irisés.

Sam ne bougea pas, pas plus que cet étonnant voile. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait craindre. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une bonne minute qu'il s'approcha lentement d'un mur pour analyser ce qui le recouvrait.

Mais, même en étant plus près, la substance translucide semblait toujours aussi irréelle. Hésitant, il leva une main dans le but de la toucher, mais, au moment où ses doigts allaient entrer en contact avec la matière, celle-ci se rétracta immédiatement vers Gabriel et disparut comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Il resta coi un instant, ne pouvant définir ce à quoi il venait d'assister. Cela pouvait être une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle. Il était incapable de dire si tout ceci émanait de l'archange lui-même ou de la pierre qu'il tenait.

Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour reprendre contenance et trouver de quelle manière agir.

Ne souhaitant pas prendre de risques, il ôta la pierre de la main de Gabriel, et appela son frère.

- Sam ! J'allais t'appeler !

- Dean ! Il faut que je parle à Castiel, c'est urgent !

- Pas maintenant ! Sammy, écoute-moi. Nos assaillants sont en route vers l'hôtel.

- Quoi ? Mais, ils n'étaient pas en train de fouiller les bois ?

- Cas et moi on a merdé, ils savent que tu as ce qu'ils veulent.

- Alors dis à Cas de venir nous chercher !

- Ça ne va pas être possible. Après nous avoir entendu parler de ton message, le démon qu'on avait capturé a neutralisé Cas avant de s'enfuir.

- OK, je me tire. Je t'appelle quand je suis sur la route.

- Fais gaffe à toi.

Sam ne perdit pas une seconde. A peine avait-il raccroché qu'il prit son sac pour en sortir un fusil. Il s'apprêtait à hisser Gabriel sur ses épaules, quand il entendit des cris de panique.

Rapidement, il se dirigea vers la porte pour regarder à travers le judas, une multitude de personnes couraient dans le couloir en criant, visiblement affolées. Des hurlements et des grognements lui permirent d'en comprendre la raison.

Sam se précipita vers son sac et en sortit de la terre sacrée qu'il se dépêcha de répandre devant la porte, devant les fenêtres et autour du lit de Gabriel.

Il était trop tard pour fuir.

Les portes de l'hôtel étaient ouvertes les unes après les autres, claquant contre les murs, indiquant au chasseur la progression de ses ennemis.

D'une main, il tenait son fusil, de l'autre son couteau. Il était prêt à en découdre. Quel que soit le prix à payer, cette fois-ci, il protégerait l'archange.

Il dû retenir un sursaut lorsque la porte de leur chambre fut à son tour prise d'assaut par les démons, puis par les chiens. Le bruit des grattements sur le bois lui nouait l'estomac de peur.

La terre et le sel tenaient bon malgré l'insistance des assaillants, et, au bout d'interminables minutes, le silence se fit.

Sam resta figé quelques instants, et, alors qu'il espérait pouvoir profiter d'une accalmie, il fut surpris lorsque toutes les fenêtres de l'hôtel explosèrent d'un seul souffle.

Les hurlements et les assauts reprirent, et le vent s'engouffra dans la chambre, menaçant dangereusement de balayer la terre sacrée.

Sam se dépêcha de remettre de la terre et du sel devant la porte, il arma son fusil et tira sur ses ennemis à travers elle, espérant les dissuader quelques temps.

Il n'était pas dupe, il savait que son frère ne pourrait pas arriver à temps pour l'aider. Il devrait se débrouiller pour éliminer tous les éléments de cette horde à lui seul.

Profitant de l'effet de surprise qu'il avait produit en supprimant quelques-uns de leurs membres, il se dirigea vers une fenêtre pour observer ce qui se passait plus bas. A peine eut-il passé la tête dehors que la surprenante quantité de démons qui l'attendaient en bas relevèrent la tête pour le fixer de leurs yeux noirs.

Il rentra immédiatement le buste, et se dirigea vers le bar pour saisir le saladier dans lequel reposaient des friandises. Il en retourna le contenu sur le sol et le remplit d'eau. Puis, il prit un crucifix dans son sac, le lâcha dans le récipient, et récita quelques paroles en latin.

Sans plus attendre, il se rapprocha de la fenêtre, passa à nouveau la tête dehors, et versa le contenu du saladier sur les démons.

Il les entendit crier, mais, ils semblaient trop résistants pour mourir à cause de quelques gouttes d'eau bénite. Sam n'avait fait que les provoquer davantage, et, lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau au rez de chaussée, il se rendit compte que les démons n'y étaient plus.

En réponse quasi-immédiate, les assauts sur la porte redoublèrent, et Sam avait beau tirer à travers, les offensives ne faiblissaient pas.

Alors qu'il continuait de renforcer les protections du mieux qu'il pouvait, il composa le numéro de Dean et activa le haut-parleur.

- Sammy !

- Dean ! J'y arriverai pas, ils sont trop nombreux ! Où en est Cas ? Hurlait-il pour couvrir le bruit que faisaient ses adversaires.

- Il ne se réveille pas, je n'arrive pas à le réveiller ! Répétait-il, paniqué en entendant les hurlements à travers le téléphone.

Sam n'arrivait plus à tenir le rythme, les tentatives étaient trop régulières et trop virulentes, et il était bientôt à court de terre sacrée.

Lorsque ce fut le cas et que la ligne fut rompue, un silence pesant se fit. Seule la voix de Dean tentant de réveiller Castiel résonnait encore à travers l'appareil.

Sam imaginait très bien le sourire narquois de ses ennemis qui se préparaient à donner le coup de grâce.

Il ne dut pas attendre longtemps avant que la porte ne soit brisée par les chiens, et que la ligne de sel ne soit brisée.

Ils étaient là, devant le chasseur, et plus rien ne les retenait. Ils prirent leur temps, dégustant visiblement le moment à venir. Sam repéra au sol la trace de deux chiens qui s'approchaient de lui avec une lenteur angoissante. Les démons ne daignèrent même pas s'avancer, s'amusant d'avance du spectacle qui allait leur être offert.

La prise du chasseur sur son couteau se raffermit, espérant vainement pouvoir se défendre un peu.

Enfin, ils attaquèrent.

Un chien se jeta sur lui et le mit à terre sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Il lui laboura une cuisse de ses griffes, atteignant le muscle, faisant geindre Sam de douleur. Il voulut le poignarder pour se dégager, mais le second chien se jeta sur son bras et le mordit au point de le transpercer de part en part, lui faisant lâcher son arme. Sam cria sa douleur, et n'eut pour réponse qu'une autre déchirure, profonde, dans le flanc.

Les chiens semblaient se disputer leur proie, et les crocs dans son flanc se firent plus incisifs encore avant qu'il ne soit traîné sur plusieurs mètres, laissant une marque sanglante sur la moquette. Sam hoquetait de douleur, tentant de se débattre faiblement, mais les chiens se querellaient son corps comme s'il n'était qu'un morceau de viande. Bientôt, le second tenta de défendre sa part, et lacéra frénétiquement le torse et le ventre de Sam. Son compère l'imita aussitôt, brisant les os et réduisant la chair en une bouillie sanglante.

La douleur était insoutenable, Sam était déchiqueté par les crocs et les griffes sans plus savoir d'où venaient les assauts.

Sa respiration était coupée, il n'arrivait plus à agir, il n'arrivait plus à penser. Il n'avait même plus la force de crier sa douleur, proche de l'évanouissement tant elle était insupportable. Il allait mourir sans avoir pu protéger Gabriel.

Laissant couler une larme de remord, il murmura d'une voix rauque pleine de souffrance.

- Ga...bri...el

Comme s'il avait l'intention de le faire taire, un des chiens se rapprocha du visage de Sam. Celui-ci pouvait sentir son haleine fétide et de la bave lui couler sur la joue.

Il ferma les yeux, attendant qu'on l'achève. Il entendit le chien grogner, signe de son attaque imminente. Et, lorsqu'il sentit le souffle sur son visage s'arrêter quelques secondes, il comprit que le moment était venu.

Mais, avant que les crocs ne l'atteignent, une lumière éblouissante jaillit à travers ses paupières closes. Il fut suffisamment conscient pour porter son bras intacte par-dessus ses yeux, et attendit.

Il devina des mouvements près de lui, puis il entendit des cris, des coups et des piaillements.

Lorsque le silence se fit, la lumière s'estompa.

Avant que Sam n'eut le temps d'ouvrir les yeux, quelque chose saisit son épaule. Il crut qu'il s'agissait d'un chien des enfers tant la poigne était ferme et puissante, presque douloureuse.

Lorsque la pression sur son épaule disparut et qu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux, il ne reconnut pas le décor. Il se redressa de son mieux pour regarder autour de lui, à la recherche de ses ennemis, mais il n'en vit aucun. Le lieu avait changé et semblait désert.

Aussi, lorsqu'il entendit un bruit derrière lui il sursauta avant de se retourner péniblement, prenant appui sur sa jambe indemne.

Devant lui, pas de chiens ni de démons, juste _lui_.

Le fixant d'un regard droit et le plus sérieusement du monde, _il_ se tenait debout devant lui. Sam plongea ses yeux dans les siens et, lorsqu'il y vit briller une belle couleur dorée, son cœur rata un battement.

Avant de s'évanouir, Sam n'eut qu'une seule pensée :

_Il_ était là.

**OoO**

**Tadaaa !**

**Voilà, vous êtes contentes ? Vous avez quasiment toutes jubilé lorsque Daniels a disparu, alors j'imagine que oui !**

**Ne soyez pas étonnées que le sabriel pur et dur mette du temps à arriver, cette fic se place dans une aventure donc je fais volontairement traîner les choses :p**

**En tout cas, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, et j'espère qu'il vous aura plu.**

**J'essaierai également de publier plus rapidement, étant donné que mon planning devrait s'alléger un peu :)**

**Jusque là, portez-vous bien ! (\(^o^)/)**


End file.
